Of the Thorn
by Kakashi Kat
Summary: Elves can't get sick, but he did. Dragons are no more, but he is. Evil is defeated, and yet here it rises from five thousand years of waiting. Legolas is summoned by this evil, in a promise that it can cure what ails him. Part One: Of the Dragon series
1. The Birth of A Promise

Author's note: If there are any complaints, questions, or concerns, please do not hesitate to message me.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I wish to, own any of the original LotR characters. Credit for those goes to J.R.R. Tolkein. I do however own the plot and the following characters: Ellen of the Rose, Adelina, and Dracovia Lord of the North

**

* * *

**

Lord of the Rings:

Of The Thorn

O

The room was utter chaos. The once calm elf was now pacing just outside. Healers and others raced in and out of the room. Every once in a while his blue eyes would round the corner and peek in. Then a flurry of orders would come rushing out the door. Then he would hide behind the corner again and wait. Smirking to himself, "She seems to know more than the healers." With this, his pacing would begin again. His beloved had been brought in the day before; exactly ten hours had passed.

Finally, he gave up and sat down on a bench. It was clear the child would not be born soon enough. With a sigh, his blonde hair pressed against the stonewalls. The elf looked into the clear sky, "By the Valar, let this be over and done with." Luckily, he had more patients then all whom were in the room. Occasionally a nurse would come out and inform the elf on his wife's condition.

He did not know when it happened, but it did. As he entered a light sleep, one of the older healers came and woke him. "My prince, the child has been born. You are now the father of a healthy girl." Immediately Legolas rose to his feet and zipped around the corner. The scene he had before his eyes was much different from just a few moments ago.

The beautiful blonde-haired woman that was his lay on a bed, her face tired and weary from the birth. However, a smile was from one cheek to other. In her delicate arms, there was a small bundle of cloth. It squirmed and wiggled. Then it let out a cry. A smile moved across the father's face. His boots clicked the floor as he walked over. In one swift move, he picked up the young babe. The mother reluctantly allowed her husband to take the child. It was a thing of beauty what they had done: brought life to the world.

Singing a soft elven lullaby, the Mirkwood prince held his child. Then his face turned to the mother. "What shall we call her?" His wife looked surprised. She had not expected him to allow her to pick the name, no questions asked. Then the soft red lips that had charmed the elf opened. She spoke. "Adelina, of the Water lily." The child stopped crying at the mention of the name. It would be hers for the rest of her life.

Legolas smiled. He pulled the child closer to his chest, resembling a small hug. Then his arms gave her back to her mother. "Just like your mother." The parents stayed in the room. Silence had grown. Every elven healer in there was captivated by the moment. Tears could not help but be shed.

The prince looked down upon his small family. His father had been away that day, but word was reaching the king at that moment. In a matter of hours, he would come through the door. Hugging his son and blessing the newest arrival.

Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, had married a human woman. She was known through the land as Ellen of the Rose, for she had no family. At the age of fifteen, she had bumped into the prince. From then on, she would only accept the prince as her escort. Five years later, they were married. Now, the child of the human and elf lay there. She represented the final bond between the two beings. The soft hands of the elf stroked the child's face. He smiled. Adelina had gotten her mother's ears. The prince was thankful for that. Not many elves dwelled in middle earth. Just a handful stayed in Mirkwood and Imlidras; Lothlorien was completely empty. Soon his father would take to the sea. Legolas had made his choice the moment he laid eyes on Ellen.

This would be his life. He looked again into the eyes of his wife. She smiled and looked once more at the child, before falling asleep. The prince smiled softly and stroked her hair from her rosy cheeks. In a soft whisper, he told the sleeping child and mother, "Two weeks. We will live within the walls of Minas Tirith."

O

* * *

****

R&R major people. I need to know if I should continue this story. Okay, if there are not enough reviews, then this story is deleted and lost. Got it? Okay, thank-you.

Read on...


	2. A Walk Through the Woods

OO

Birds of the morning were singing away, while more were still awaking. Soon the whole forest was filled with the happy songs of robins, bluebirds, and all types of finches. As the sun rose, it stretched through the trees. Making them look even more magnificent. For they stretched many feet above their heads. Squirrels and other forest creatures said 'hello' to the travelers and went about their business of collecting nuts.

Leaves and dried grass cracked beneath the heavy forms of the horses. Yet, the figures that road them were quiet and unchanging. Their silence was the best that they could do. Spiders still lurked in deep parts of the wood. , even though most of them were destroyed. When the elves of Mirkwood launched a final attack on the deadly beast. Killing the queen and burning many nests, the elves had exceeded. Many lives were lost. However, many remained. It was just after they claimed Mirkwood back from the spiders that most of the elves began to leave. Every one that left went with a small party. , finding safety in secrecy.

Secrecy was necessary, for now elves were so scarce in Middle Earth, that humans treated them differently. Not differently in a bad way, not one where one would be beaten or teased. However, with greater respect and much of parting. One time a woman gave up her house to a young elf. When the elf requested to leave, she threw a fit. Shouting that he had disrespected her honor, and did not find her home fit for such a high being as him. Spreading bad word of a certain elf. For this, elves wanted normal lives in the land. That's the prince of Mirkwood decided for his daughter to grow up around her own kind. He did not want her to be treated differently.

The world of men was at peace for the moment. Even though a new creature had taken Mordor. Its power growing as the Dark Lord's had, only this power was more pure and directed. Under control, one might say, still, many men feared what would happen. King Elessar of Gondor tried to send messengers to make peace. Only to find that the men were too frightened to approach the newly formed Black Gates. These stood higher, blacker, and with frightening images in stone carved from head to toe.

Legolas pondered on that was told to him by one of Aragorn's messengers. However, the elf was taken out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. "Prince Legolas?" the elf's blue eyes snapped into focus. He looked at the one whom had called his name. A younger elf rode on a chestnut horse. His hair was as the color of his animal. The dark brown eyes were wide with wonder and youth. Legolas sighed. His father, King Thranduil, left behind the assistant. The young elf had come all the way from the Valinor. Being born on the island, He wanted to see the world of man all his life though.

"Daranth, I told you to call me Legolas. It's makes things a lot easier on the both of us," the older elf said. The prince pulled his horse up beside the young elf's. Legolas' horse kept moving back and forth. Something was troubling it. "Now, what is it that you want?" The prince stroked the neck of the beautiful beast. Whispering in Elven into its black tipped ears. The creature whinnied and settled down a little. Its black coat had a glossy look to it, making the beast more beautiful than any other.

Daranth waited until he had the prince's attention before continuing. "Prince- I mean... Legolas are you sure; we're going the right way. I heard that Gondor was east." The elf asked him with caution. It was rumored that the Mirkwood prince had caught his father's infamous temper over the last three years; but to his surprise, Legolas just narrowed his blue eyes. , soon breaking into a smile afterwards.

"Yes, mellon-nin, I am sure this is the right way. We go directly east we will head into the last few remaining spiders." With that, the black horse turned and headed up next to the mare that held the elf's family. The human wife was smiling at her husband. Her blonde hair braided behind her back. Touching the hindquarters of the horse. The daughter of the prince was in her arms. Sleeping away the whole trip. Legolas smiled back at his small family. Then a perplexed look came upon the woman's face. Ellen then grew a sneaky and cunning smile. The elf by her side sighed. It could be left to Ellen of the Rose to make trouble of things. However, that's what he guessed attracted him. For he too was prone to trouble. Before he could ask, she spoke.

Ellen's voice was like the love song of two birds, the beauty and grace of a harp, and the feeling of joy. It brightened up the area as she spoke. Making her face glow in the morning sun. Her delicate hands stroked her child's head as she spoke with her husband. "You know, I was thinking. When we get to Minas Tirith, or some other town. Just for a stop. I was thinking that you needed a human name. Legolas is obviously Elven. I was thinking about calling you... Dadren."

Legolas pondered on the name. It would do. The elf nodded his head, "Yes, Dadren is well. Now what about Daranth?"

"Daniel." The woman simply smiled and sat up straight. Apparently, she had planned this very well. When her husband said nothing and just stared at her for quite some time, Ellen looked down to her child. The babe was still asleep. A sort of glow covered her face. Making the child look just like her mother. In a soft whisper, she sang the lullaby that Legolas had taught her. The prince's own mother had sung the very same song to him. The words were meant to sooth the mind and bring good dreams. Legolas smiled once again and moved his horse back to Daranth.

Ellen of the Rose finally looked up with a sigh. The gaze from the elf always made her blush. He was so beautiful and so happy. A great love was held within the glassy walls. The woman again looked to her daughter. Adelina looked very much like her mother. She wanted the child to look more like her father though, graceful, beautiful, gentle. Yet, the babe still held rounded ears and rosy cheeks. Skin as fair as an elf's, which grow to a humans' skin color. Now there was one thing she got from the elf. Her eyes. Blue and slanted just a bit. They stared into space often, looking ahead and not behind.

The young elf watched as his prince strode up to the human and spoke with her. Then the great beast he was riding turned and came back next to his chestnut. In a cocky voice, Legolas smiled and eyed Daranth. "Hello Daniel."

"Who!" The Mirkwood elf let out a hardy laugh. His gentle voice ringing through the barren woods. All the birds seemed to sing happier and louder at the sound of the prince's laughter. Legolas moved his horse closer, and then he pulled on Daranth's horse's halter. Pulling along side his, until the creature got the point and kept moving next to him. They walked up to Ellen and the Adelina. Once everyone was lined up (Ellen in the middle, Legolas to right, and Daranth to the left) the horses literally marched onward.

After a few moments of listening to the horses tramping through the woods, the younger elf finally spoke up. "So, who's Daniel…? Legolas?" At the mention of the made up name for the elf, and how her husband had used it, Ellen smiled and turned to the dark headed elf. "That, my friend, is your human name. We can't go parading around as elves; now can we?" Daranth shook his head in a 'no' fashion. The young woman smiled and put her hands on her hips. Satisfied with his answer. That was another part of her that Legolas loved. The woman always won. NO matter what it was.

"So, what's Prin- Legolas' name?"

"I will be Dadren. However, I suppose we need a full story. Humans are wayward creatures," the statement didn't seem to offend his wife. Those kinds of things slipped all the time. Yet, the woman never seemed to be bothered by it. She understood that even though the elf had been around humans, he favored the company of elves the most. All accept the company of a dwarf and a certain man.

At the mention of a story being needed, Daranth got into character. This was what he found to be his profession. Telling stories. No matter how many or little times he told one. It was always the same. "Well, I have an idea," all heads turned to him. Four eyes and four ears tuned in on his voice. "I was thinking that Dadren is traveling with his family. Searching for a new life after his farm died in last summer's drought." That would work well. Since last summer there was a terrible drought, a quarter of the farms in Middle-Earth were ruined.

Daranth continued, "Now, I'm one of your helpers. An orphaned boy..." he continued to tell of the tale and the trip. Legolas took in every word as if he were a parched plant just being watered. Each detail was stored in the prince's mind. Finally, the story was done. It was believable and memorable. This was good. Because if people could remember a story, the will be less suspicious. The last the group needed was a crowd of humans following everywhere due to a rare occurrence of two elves together.

**OO**

The day was long and night drew near sooner than expected. The little child had awakened several times. Her cries hurting all ears. Especially her father's, who's ears, were trained to hear the slightest noise and keen in on it. Now they pained him. Yet, his wife pulled through in hushing the child. Feeding her milk and some dried fruit. Well, the milk was fine. Nevertheless, the fruit proved to cause more than three pit stops.

Minas Tirith was only expose to be as far as the first bit of twilight. Now they might have to stop and reach it in the morning. Because of all the stops, the horses were not at all tired. Unfortunately, the riders were growing weary. Every step meant one more step towards their goal; then again, one more step meant... one more step.

Ellen of the Rose had fallen asleep on the back of her horse. So the child would not accidentally slip, Legolas had taken her. Now he passed the sleeping babe to Daranth. The younger elf was completely dumbfounded and just stared at the small bundle in his arms. He had no idea what to do with the girl. In a hushed whisper, Daranth called through the darkness. "Why do I have to hold her?"

"Because, if we are attacked, or I after to run off for some reason; I don't want to drop my own CHILD!" His words were gentle until the end. The younger elf shivered at the voice of his boss. He knew that the prince would be giving him one of those glares. When the elf's eyes went dark and emotionless. He would either look at you from below the brow, or from above his chin. Sending chills and fear down any friend or foe's back.

The child in his arms gave a gurgling sound. Then a content burp as she wriggled into his chest. Keeping warm. Daranth warmed up to the idea and held the child close. A smile spread across the thin lips. '_She's beautiful.' _The elf hummed a lullaby of the human language. He didn't know how one small being can bring so much joy and worry to the world. Especially a world that desperately needed it.

Oo

It had been some time since he had handed his child over to his assistant, Now they road in silence. Occasionally a giggle would float into his mind. Obviously coming from the child. The night had been long and tiresome. The forest of Mirkwood had longed been lost by the darkness. This darkness surrounded the small party. The Mirkwood prince did not want to stop for the night, but there seemed no other choice.

A sigh emanated from his chest and his fair hands reached over to wake his sleeping wife. Just as his fingers left the silky main of the horse, his eyes looked up. A deep sigh of joy this time came from him. Legolas' eyes strained to see it, but it was there. A great feeling of happiness and content overwhelmed him.

Before his eyes, faintly in the night, stood the great white city. City of Kings. Minas Tirith.

**OO**

* * *

Updates coming soon; well, only if I get enough reviews. So come on people, review! I accept anonymous reviews as well! Don't forget to review! Review!

Read on...


	3. Inside the Gates

OoO

The vigils stood alert at the top of the wall. Even though it was night, they had to keep their ears pricked. Torches and other fires burned along the great white stone. Scars from the war years ago scratched the marble. The dwarves were helping to rebuild most of it. However, they have been called away on business. Now they returned to finish the job. Gimli son of Gloin is in charge of the project. So far, his artisan had proved better than any other that resided within the walls of Minas Tirith.

Three guards stood right above the gates. Renger, whom stood in the middle, leaned over to one of his fellow guards. In his hoarse husky voice, the elder asked, "Either it's my old eyes deceiving me, or there's someone coming our way." One of his young subordinates looked worried at the man. Had he gotten too much mead again? Then again, the old man had been doing his job for twenty years now.

Holan squinted to catch any movement at all. Then his brown eyes widened with what he saw. Three figures quivered and quaked with the darkness. But once the clouds moved away from the moon's face, the fields bellow him was uncovered, revealing three horsemen heading their way. A young woman escorted by two men. Holan jumped with the discovery. Renger had already seen them and turned towards the other man to his left.

"Mosely! Run quick and alert the guards we have visitors," as the other ran past, the old man turned back to Holan. "The gates will open only after I have questioned them. Go down there and if the doors open, greet them. Guide them to a small inn. I'll interrogate the strangers later there." With a nod, Holan swept around and ran down a set of stairs. Reneger than followed the three night riders with his weary and aged eyes.

Once they got to the gates, he leaned over a bit and called. "Who goes there?"

-)(-

Daranth felt a rough nudge into his sides. The decision was that if they were to be questioned, he would answer. Legolas' voice would most likely be recognized. Only when he had to answer, would he change his voice. Ellen of the Rose did not dare answer. It was rude for a lady to answer first, unless the question was directed straight at her. Therefore, Daranth was the only one left to answer. In an almost quaky voice, the young elf called back his response.

"Three strangers to this land, seeking a new life. I am Daniel, son of Gabin. This is my employer Dadren, the hunter; and his wife Ellen of the Rose. We carry a child with us as well. Adelina of the Water lilies. Allow us in. If not to seek residence, then at least for the night before we move on." The dark haired elf was proud of himself. Never before had he ever spoken in such a way. So in control, so important, demanding respect, he sat tall on his chestnut horse, as it pranced back and forth in front of the other two.

Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes. What had his father left him? A cocky adolescence elf. Seeking some reassurance, he turned to his wife. The bundle of wrappings that were the prince's daughter, squirmed and giggled. Ellen smiled at the child and wiggled her finger for the babe to catch. The blonde headed elf laughed at the sight. The girl reminded him of a cat, enjoying a ball of yarn. Just as he was thinking this, there was a loud creak. Then a call from the wall.

"You may pass." Therefore, the small party moved on, waiting for the gates to open all the way. To make sure Legolas came off as a powerful figure of the party, he went in first. But not before hissing at Daranth to use his hair and cover "Those things!" The ears were a quick giveaway, so the elves' hair was arranged to cover the pointed tips. The younger one usually forgot to check his ears. Luckily he had the Mirkwood prince to remind the forgetful.

-)(-

As the great stead strode past the gates, the delicate appaloosa followed. Then the chestnut brought up the rear. Even though a hood shrouded the face of the leader, his eyes pierced the darkness and stared coldly down upon the guards waiting for them. Each and everyone shook with fear. This only made the man smirk. A beautiful and fair maiden came up behind him. Her hair as golden and fair as the beams of the sun. Shaking away the chills that her husband had delivered. In her arms was a small bundle of love. One that had brought great joy to her parents. Then, coming in last, a young man with brown hair tied behind his head, forming a small ponytail. Only one big enough to cover his ears. Yet, the man's eyes were slightly slanted.

Holan looked at the small party that had come into his city. The young guard turned to the first one that had come in, and the one to give the biggest impression. Never before had he seen a stranger or any infamous enemy put fear so quickly into his men, demanding their respect and attention at all times. The vigil turned to him and asked. "Are you not Dadren?"

The voice that came from the hooded figure before him was even more bone chilling than his gaze. It was deep and cold. Having a frightening calmness and smoothness to it. The courage of the guard quickly iced over and broke. Now his knees wanted to shake. "I am whom you speak of. May my group stay within these great walls?- or shall I find shelter elsewhere?" Holan shook his head as a 'no.' Even though it was just to clear his head and get him back on track.

Then he looked back up at the hovering figure. "Yes, you may stay. We have picked out a small inn for you and your family." Holan took the halter of the black stallion and tugged on it, only for the horse to rear up and throw the man. Dadren on his back shouted strange words to the animal. Immediately it calmed down. The guard lay against a wall. Badly bruised but not hurt severely. Other guards offered their hands to the beaten man. But instead of accepting their help, Holan huffed and rose quickly. Making his head spin just a bit. Then the guard trudged over to the black steed. It's owner had now dismounted and was stroking it's neck.

In his chilling voice, Dadren spoke to them, "I hope he did not hurt you too bad. Moonright is a bit on the wild side. If you will kindly show me to the stables, I will lock him up for the night." The man did not turn around to look at Holan. Instead he kept on stroking the mighty creature and whispering strange words to it. The guards shrugged and brushed off his anger, for the moment. With a glare at the stallion, he moved over to the appaloosa. Before he could reach the young woman, Dadren moved over and helped her down.

The child in her arms squealed with excitement. Anything would humor the young mind. Now the babe grew tired after the weary journey. So did the mother. Even as she stood, her head drooped once in a while with weariness. Dadren took his wife's arm and held her upright. She gladly leaned into him. "Before I tend to my animal, will you tell me where you intend to place us for the night?" Holan nodded and told him that is was a small affordable inn on the third level of the city. He could find it right next to one of the lavish courtyards. The inn was called 'Arrows and Hammers.'

-)(-

Legolas pondered on the name. Seeing his puzzlement, the guard Holan answered his question. "It was named after the friendship between the elf Legolas, and the dwarf Gimli. Our own King Elessar broke the ground for building to start," Holan looked up into the city. As if sighting the small building himself. Then he turned back to his guest. "Many items are held in there. Including the very axe that Gimli, son of Gloin, used in the war against the one ring. A rock brought back from Mount Doom is also displayed on the wall. In fact!- Gimli has returned to finish repairing the city. He stays there even as we speak."

The word of his old friend, brightened the elf up. Then he grew anxious to get to the inn. Hoping to at least take a glance at the dwarf before going to bed. In Dadren's voice, the prince spoke again to Holan. "Thank-you," his head then turned towards his wife and assistant. As he did so, some of the blonde hair tucked behind Legolas' head came out and laid upon his shoulders. The elf paid no attention. He knew that the guards would find it odd. They weren't use to seeing blondes in their part of the country. For the men of Gondor usually had dark hair.

Holan just smiled. "You come from Rohan?" Legolas nodded. It was what was presented to him as a reasonable answer, and he took it. The guard nodded in agreement. Allowing the prince to continue to talk with his family. Again, the elf turned and spoke. "Daniel, take Ellen to the 'Arrows and Hammers.' Get her to our room and settle Adelina in to a crib. Do you have one for us to use there?" Holan nodded a 'yes'. A smile spread onto the prince's face. But was hidden by the hood.

Finally, three of Holan's men left the area and took Ellen and Daranth to the inn. The Mirkwood prince hopped back upon the back of his horse and allowed Holan to ride the chestnut. The two set off up into the city. Holan took the lead. It was difficult for Legolas not to race ahead, for he already knew the placement of the stables.

When they arrived, the stable boy tried to take away Moonright, the magnificent animal did the same thing it had to the guard. With a grumble and a shy look towards the stranger, the boy allowed 'Dadren' to place his horse in a stable. After that, he went off to find the inn. Leaving the guard and the stable boy alone to talk amongst themselves.

-)(-

The inn's air was stuffy and filled with the smell of fresh hobs and that of weed. Fine imported weed as it was. For the hobbits of the Shire had been trading their weed now. Making enough profit to buy new tools and animals. The elf breathed in the familiar scent of the plant. It had hung around the dwarf since the day they met. Although it was not as rich as the scent he inhaled right there and then.

Making sure his hood was pulled all the way up, and the hair was tucked nicely over his ears, Legolas walked to the main desk. The innkeeper looked at the elf. His eyes scanned over him from head to toe. To the untrained eye, he was but another men from the ruined lands. A smile soon took over his puzzled face. In a deep friendly voice, he spoke to the new stranger. "Welcome sir, to the Arrows and Hammers! You wouldn't happen to be that Dadren everyone's gossiping about?" Legolas nodded his head. With a slap on the desk the innkeeper leaned in closer. Hoping to get a look at his face. But he failed and just said, "Splendid. The rest of your party arrived neigh one hour ago. You'll find them in the last room on the left of the second floor. Best room I could offer. See how's the dwarf only wanted a common room."

The elf prince needed to make it look like he was new to the land and it's ways. So making a personality for Dadren, he spoke in the chilling voice. Only lightening it up enough that the innkeeper wouldn't be frightened. How the elf swelled with pride when he first saw the effects of the voice. He had used his father's 'negotiating' voice. It had worked just as Thranduil had perfected it to. "Ah!-yes I have heard of your most peculiar guest. I should like to meet him sometime. Maybe when, Gimli was it?-"

"Yes it was!" the voice rang through his sensitive ears like a calling to cows ready to be milked. A great relief came over the elf and he smiled underneath the darkness of his hood. In a sly movement, he turned and put one elbow on the desk. The sight before him seemed to be ageless as he was. Legolas set his eyes upon the dwarf that stood in front of him. The only sign of aging was the fact that his hair was a bit longer and one or two grey hairs sprouted here and there. Other than that, the form and voice was that of three years ago. Again Gimli spoke to the stranger in front of him. "Now that you know who I am, may I ask whom asks for me?"

Legolas unknowingly shrugged his shoulders and tipped his head down even more. Now even covering his slight chin in darkness. Again in the voice of Dadren, he spoke the common tongue of man. "I am Dadren, son of Thelix." '_Where did I get that name?' _"My land as all but been buried in stone. Now I seek my home elsewhere. Perhaps within these walls. Tell me, Gimli son of Gloin, what might your business be questioning a stranger?"

The dwarf was silent. He only looked at the 'man' and studied him as the innkeeper had. His face hidden by the dim lighting and the hood. The stranger before him stood no less than six feet and no more than six one. A dark cloak was wrapped from his shoulders onto his back. It would have blended against the dark sky perfectly. He wore a tight green shirt. Long sleeves, and long twin cuffs. The pants were a tan and rather dark. He wore riding boots. But there was something else. The dwarf looked harder at the gold rim of the shirt. It was hard to see, but the gold rim was actually made of tiny golden leaves and vines.

"I question anyone who might question me. Now I shall speak of my business here. Maybe you have not heard, but I am repairing the walls of this grand city. As well as most of the buildings." Satisfied with his answer, Gimli stood with his hands folded across his waist. 'Dadren' chuckled underneath his hood and looked back at the innkeeper.

The Mirkwood prince could not help himself. It was the fact that the dwarf would not recognize him. He brought a hand up to his mouth and chuckled silently for a moment. Then his attention turned back to his old friend. "I swear, dwarves are some of the queerest folk I've met so far." With that, the elf could no longer contain himself in front of Gimli. Instead he turned from the dwarf and walked down the hall. Behind he could hear his friend scoff at the remark.

OoO

* * *

Hoped you liked this chapter. Please continue to review and please message me if you have any other thoughts towards this story.

Read on...


	4. A Close Call

**OooO**

The room was dim. A small fire burned away in the hearth. As he walked in, he could see the two sleeping figures. One curled away in the quilts of the warm bed, another laying back in the chair. The prince smiled at the scene. The young elf beside him glowed with the orange flickering light of the delicate flames. A small crib had been placed next to the bed. In it a small child breathed heavily. Blankets wrapped around her small body.

Legolas walked over to the only window he had and stared out. The city was purple with the moonlight shining down upon it. Little movement could be seen; if there was any at all. The moon stood high above the highest point. It's perfect light shadowed only by the passing of a bird. It felt good to the elf to be back in Minas Tirith. How many years had it been? Three. He wondered if he would ever see Aragorn's face. Lady Arwen, how did she fare? So many questions, and yet so many answers, rang through his head. Which ones were right. Well, one thing was for sure. His good friend Gimli was alive and well. "Still himself."

The Mirkwood prince stood up from the sill and shut the drapes. He then pulled away the hood to reveal his unaging face to the fire. Next he pulled out the ponytail and allowed his blonde hair to flow freely upon his shoulders. Legolas sighed and sat down in another chair. The boots were kicked off, and his weary feet felt the warmth of the rug. Before he knew it, darkness took over. Leaving him with peaceful dreams of the past.

-)(-

Mainley watched as the young stranger gracefully moved away and around the corner. The innkeeper then turned his attention to his honored guest; still frustrated and flushed from the man's comment. Mainley sighed and then coughed. Grabbing the dwarf's attention this way. Gimli looked up at the older man. His eyes were off in another thought, but he took in what the man was about to say anyways. "So, what do we thinks of our newest guest?" The innkeeper's right brow went up and he stared at the dwarf.

Gimli mearley looked back to the corner. A short reply was all that was needed. A simple 'not much,' or 'okay' would have done. But he was one to take things into more consideration. Ever since the day the elf left for his own home, he had looked at things with more depth. Trying to find more meaning than anyone else. Gimli turned back to Mainley and answered. "Something about that Dadren is familiar." It was a shorter answer than usual, but the rest of it was in his mind.

After getting no more questions or replies, the dwarf moved back to his own guests. With five other dwarves, he drank, smoked, and sang throughout the night. Only four hours from dawn did he go to his quarters and rest. Even as his body slowed down, the thoughts in his mind raced. '_What is about Dadren that I find so... familiar? I must learn more.' _With the last statement in his head, the dwarf fell into a deep and dreamless sleep

-)(-

All of a sudden, a great commosion of noise came to his dreaming eyes. The city of Kings had awoken. It's people crowded the streets. Saying 'hello' to each other and little children screaming with joy as they saw their friends. A smile came upon the sleeping elf's face. He would have liked to stay in that dream forever. Yet, he knew he had to get up. Or his wife would wake him. At the thought of being scolded for such a simple thing, Legolas snapped out of his dreams. His eyes cleared to reveal a most peculiar sight.

Daranth was right in his face. Staring at him with a curious look. The prince pulled his head back at first. Confusion easily taking over his face. Then in his young voice, the other elf asked, "I didn't know elves slept with their eyes open?" Legolas sighed at the the question. After all, wasn't the young person in front of him an elf himself. Unless he stretched his ears to look like and elf; and only used the finest oils on his skin to look just as fair. At the thought, the prince gave a short laugh. This confused Daranth and he stood up straight.

Ellen came to the rescue of the younger elf. Obviously he had never seen other elves sleep. She wondered why. Besides that, the young woman moved away from the neatly done bed. "Yes, Daranth, all elves sleep with their eyes open. Even you! How come you have nevered notice this?"

"I usually sleep in."

Legolas rolled his eyes and stood up. Ready for his wife to get on him about sleeping in. Instead she walked up to him and said good morning. Right after placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Then Ellen of the Rose went about tiding up the room. The elf was confused, but gladly excepted her actions. Then she made a mistake. Once done dusting off the mantle with an old rag, she went next to the window. With a brisk motion she flew open the drapes.

Sending Legolas to the floor and dragging Daranth with him. The woman was puzzled at their actions. Then she remebered that they were in incognito, and had yet to cover their ears. With a quick sorry, she turned around and shut the drapes again. The pair of elves stood up and immediately began to brush and fix their hair. A braided bun sat upon the head of Ellen.

The incoming sun had awaken Adelina. She cried from hunger and being woken up so abruptly. In the many folds of her blankets, her small limbs wriggled and twisted to be picked up. Her mother went to pick up the child, but was beat to it by her father. The strong elf dipped his arms in the crib and craddled the child in them. In an instant, she calmed down and smiled gentley. It was the first time the Mirkwood prince had seen it. What a sight it was. Bringing joy to his heart and the others.

"There, there, all better now?" Ellen watched as her husband held onto their daughter. His blue eyes growing softer and softer. Filled with a pure love and joy for such a gift in his life. With a sigh, he passed the babe to his wife. Ellen of the Rose sat down on the bed and began to feed the child. Causing Daranth to look away. When the babe was fed, Ellen dressed her in some beautiful green cloth. The rim had a pattern of gold leaves and vines.

After dressing the child, the woman opened up the room door only slightly; just enough for her to get through. With a smile back at the men she said, "I"m going to check out some houses. Most likely the cheaper two or three rooms." And then she was out the door.

Daranth smiled and looked at his companion. The prince now picked up a black cloth and tied it behind his head. Making his eyes and hair only visible. Then he silently wrapped the hooded cloak onto his shoulders. Bringing up the hood ontop of his head. Immediatley his face was darkned and unnoticeable by any who might have known them. They could only recognize him if they got a lucky gaze at his eyes. Which went from being soft and gentle, to stone cold. In the voice he had picked out for Dadren, he spoke to Daranth.

"Daniel, stay in here as much as you can today. If you have to go out, be sure to wear a hood. This will cover your ears." With the last warning, he too was out the door. Leaving a bored elf alone in the room.

-)(-

He hoped to get a clean shot out the door. Yet, this wish was not granted. The minute the prince left the room and was in the main lobby, a friendly voice called out to him. "Dadren!" Legolas sighed as he recognized the innkeeper's call. In a swift movement he turned to face the man. Making sure his voice sounded agitated. His eyes drew to the cold stare he had used on the guards. Stopping the coming man in his tracks. The innkeeper paused for a moment and then continued towards him.

"Master Gimli wishes to meet you. He said he'll be working on the western buildings today. Do you know which way that is?" Legolas lightened up his stare. The thought of meeting his friend again, in better terms of course, made the elf feel better. With a nodd, he was out the door. Completely forgetting that he was expose to be a stranger here. Mainley just stood and watched as the man left the inn.

-)(-

"No! There's a reason why it's called the 'White City.' No black marble. That's final." Gimli huffed at the youngest and least expierenced of the dwarves. It was a lot tougher to get it through his head that humans were picky about what their homes looked like. Eventually, the younger dwarf gave in and listened to what the son of the Gloin was saying.

With that one problem taken care of, the dwarf looked towards the progress they were making. So far, they were only one day behind schedule. Which was okay for other dwarves, but Gimli wanted to be done on time. The workers were pushed harder, and they didn't mind. A challange for a dwarf is like a gift to a human. They miners worked away happily. Still, some that were rushed grew upset. Complaining to Gimli that if the work was to look right, then they needed more time. Doing this would only get them the problem of three other projects behind schedule. Eventually, they stopped being elaborate in the job and did the simplest patterns and looks for the recunstruction. Even though it was simple, it was considered a great and beautiful job to the untrained eyes.

Gimli gave one more sigh. All of this had been processing through his mind. As well as the thought of learning more about Dadren. The dwarf was frustrated and placed a hand on his forehead. "So much to do." Just as he said this, there was a movement in the corner of his eyes. A dark figure walked up a small set of stairs and walked over to the dwarf. Gimli could only gues whom it was. Luckily, he was right. "Dadren. Glad to see you again."

The cold steeley voiced answer. "Why is that, Master Dwarf." Gimli smiled and looked up at him. Then the smile sort of faded. "I'll tell you the truth. I wanted to know more about you, sir. Seems that something about you rings a bell in my head. Can't quite figure it out. I will sooner or later. You may ask me as you like as well. About anything you need to know or would like to know. Anything except the friendship that I formed three years ago. I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"That's alright. What would you like to know about me, Gimli, son of Gloin?" The dwarf smiled again. He pointed to a stone bench, indicating that it was going to be a long talk.

-)(-

That was it? He had just left him here. How could they be so ignorant. Didn't they know he needed something to do. Maybe he should follow the prince. Just to see what he's up to. There was nothing better to do. '_Surely the innkeeper knows where Legolas went.' _Boredom had proved too much for the young elf. He quickly strapped on his riding cloak and pulled up the hood. Then he found himself heading out the door and into the main lobby.

Once there, he found Mainley and asked him about 'Dadren.' When he got his answer, Daranth set out the door and heading towards the western side of the city, he walked briskly.

-)(-

The questioning had begun. Legolas told the dwarf the story Daranth had made up for 'Dadren.' After hearing the tale, Gimli pondered on what was said. Then he prodded into nit picky details. Reasking the same question once in a while. As a test to make sure he wasn't lying. The prince proved too clever for the dwarf to brake. For he would recall his answer for and every question. Then simply give it again. To the dwarf, the stranger was much like Helm's deep and Minas Tirith itself. Just when you think you've broken it down, a new strength rises within and conquers.

Legolas noticed his old friend sigh. Again he had to control from bursting out with a laugh. Several times Gimli has asked him about the mask; several times he had said that he did not want people to recognize his face. Again the dwarf grew suspicious. Then an idea came to mind. Ask the man questions that the answer would be avoided. But what could be one of those answers. The dwarf tapped his foot. Which seemed to irritate the stranger next to him. A smile than spread acrossed Gimli's face.

He looked up at 'Dadren.' In a sly way he would work his way to the big question that layed in his head. Then that's when the trap would be sprung. First, something simple and easy. What the dwarf didn't know was that the first question he would ask would have as much impact on the stranger as the one he was going to save for last.

The Mirkwood prince stared down at the smiling dwarf. Being sure to keep his eyes hidden from view of course. '_Why is he smiling?' _Legolas scooted an inch over and then looked down at his hands. After a short bit, Gimli spoke again. His rough strong voice talking with a hint of mischivous intent. "How old are you?"

The prince's mind froze. He hadn't thought about how old Dadren should be. How old was he to be? Legolas ran through several answers in his head. He took in consideration that Ellen was only 23 years. While he was at least 1,980. Or that was the last time he counted his age. No human could live remotely to that age. In a flurry of thoughts, he picked out an age. It was too late though. The dwarf was already getting ready to rain down upon the elf with many more questions and comments.

The first one came out rather sarcastic. "You don't know how many years you have?"

"No I do, it's just that... it's been a while before I've really thought about. I lost count some where around... I don't know." Legolas was fiddling with his fingers now. He didn't dare look back at Gimli. Instead, the dwarf hopped down from the bench and stood in front of 'Dadren.' The Mirkwood prince still wouldn't look up. Instead he tapped his foot three times and muttered underneath his breath. The dwarf had caught him. It was not too late though to think of an answer. "27 years!" It was the best year of his life.

"27? You don't look it. I would have thought 20."

"My wife, Ellen of the Rose, is 23." At this the elf lifted his head a bit and looked at the dwarf. Unfortunatley it was eye to eye. Gimli stared into the blue slanted eyes before him. At first the thought had been forbidden from his mind. For he thought it impossible. Then it came up as an option.

'_It can't be... but their eyes are so much alike. The same love, the same spirit, the same.. everything! I have to ask.' _"Leg-" but the elf was saved from confessing whom he really was. For Daranth had found his boss and now raced over to him. Calling him 'Dadren' and sitting next to him on the bench. The hood on his cloak had flown back, but the dark brown hair was covering his pointed ears.

The new company startled the dwarf and he snapped out of his thoughts. Not believing that he had thought the man in front of him to be his dear friend. It had been so long since he had seen the elf's face or heard his voice. Gimli smiled but looked sad while doing it.

Legolas leaned over to his assistent while the dwarf just stood in front of him. In their own tongue, he whispered, "Hannon-le, Mellon-nin." With that, the elf known stood and brushed off his clothes. He bowed to Gimli and spoke in the cold steeley voice. "Thank-you for you conversation Master Dwarf. But I must be on my way. Perhaps we may meet again. Farewell! Come Daniel." The prince took his leave down the steps. Daranth did a quick goodbye with his middle and forefinger. Then raced off after his boss.

Gimli son of Gloin, stood there. A little surprised. He so much wanted the man to be an elf. To be the prince of Mirkwood. To be his friend. Those were hopeless thoughts. Surely his friend Legolas was out in Mirkwood or Fangorn. Enjoying a talk with the trees. "I wonder if he's thinking of me?" With that, the dwarf turned back to his construction.

-)(-

He wanted so dearly to tell his friend the truth. To be at his side again in friendship. As long as humans saw elves with a great wonderment and some with hate, he could never do that. For it would put his life and others in danger. He cursed the greediness of man. Then he thought to himself. '_I wonder if he's thinking of me?' _

**OooO

* * *

**

_Okay, finally I'm done with this chapter. let me know if ya like it and want more. Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing. _

_Read on..._


	5. Explaining the matters

**OoOoO**

"Well, I don't see why you can't just reveal yourself to him. I mean the dwarf is your friend. Isn't he?" The Mirkwood prince sighed. Ever since they had gotten back to the room, Daranth had been bothering him with questions about the dwarf he saw. He also wondered why Legolas was keeping his true identity away from the people in the city. After all, not all elves were famous. So fare, the prince had not yielded to his questioning. He was very close though. Again the younger elf asked the same question, "He is your friend?"

"Yes! He's my friend Daranth. I want so much to let him know who I am. It's, it's just so complicated nowadays." With that, he ran his fingers through his loose blonde hair. It hung down beside his face. Legolas was resting his elbows on his knees while Daranth stood. Another sigh came from the prince. He sat back in the chair, now looking over his shoulder out the window next to him. "You don't understand, and I don't expect you to. Let me rest and I will explain it all." Then Greenleaf stood up and shut the drapes. Making the room grow dim. Daranth lit a couple of candles and watched as the older elf fell into the chair, and then into a deep sleep. His blue eyes staring right at Daranth.

-)(-

It was perfect. Exactly four rooms and on the edge of the mountians. Giving a perfect few of the entire city and of the fields below. It stood but a level below the throne room. Immediately Ellen fell in love with the quaint house. On the outside there was a hard white marble look, but inside... Green rugs on black marble. Wooden furniture of the oak trees. Dark hard wood. There was a fire place in the family room. Leaving enough space for three chairs and a table set. Best of all, there was a small hut in the courtyard behind it. There, she thought, Daranth could stay for the nights.

The small yard behind the building was filled with thick green grass. A single birch tree grew in the center; surrounded by a pattern of stones. Several spots were set aside with fresh soil. Waterlillies were growing there. She couldn't tell what kind for it was only the green blades popping through. "Oh how exciting it would be to see them bloom." Ellen said while holding Adelina and showing her their new home. For it took only one look before Ellen of the Rose spent half her husband's money on the house. There was a paper for him to sign, then they could move in. The excitement and joy bundled up inside.

-)(-

King Ellesar walked over to the edge of the courtyard. His grey eyes looked out over the great city under his command. A young child gripped his shirt. The boy was only three years of age. Aragorn looked down on his child, as he pulled on the rim of his shirt. With a short laugh, he swept the child up into his arms.

The boy looked just as his father did at his age. Dark curly hair, deep brown eyes, and a laugh and smile that brought happiness to everyone he met. Quickly, the boy was placed upon the king's shoulders. In his sweet voice, Aragorn spoke to his son. "How are we today Rolly?" That was his son's nickname. It was short for Roland. A strong proud name that would suit any future king. The child giggled and put his hands on his father's head. The king laughed as well and faced back outwards at the city.

Two beautiful eyes settled upon the whole scene. They showed soft caring love for both of them. In a soft angelic voice, Lady Arwen spoke to husband and child, "So both my men are out." The two turned and faced the fair elf. She was one of the lucky elves. Many had died since the new power had entered Mordor. Living so close to the darkened land, Aragorn had grown worried about his wife. Yet, it seemed she was stronger than others. Arwen seemed like always and so the man did not question his love's health.

Just as Lady Arwen took her son from his father's arms and placed a kiss upon the king's cheek, a messenger came raising into the courtyard. Immediately he bowed and was silent for a while. When no one asked of his news, the young man stood up and walked towards the king. "My lord, a small party of three have entered the city. They have been residing at the 'Arrows and Hammers'. The innkeeper describes one of them as dark and mysterious. The other two are quite normal. Plus, the woman had now just bought a house on the northern part of the city. We need your approval before they can make permanent residence."

Aragorn sighed. Many people had been coming and passing through Minas Tirith lately. It was tiresome to have to approve of every single one. "Mosley, tell me their names." The guard spoke to him of Dadren, Daniel, and Ellen. There was a babe with them, but one had yet to learn her name. King Ellesar nodded and then turned to his wife. Distress showed on the rough features of his face. She understood automatically at what he asked of her. Her soft delicate hands storked his cheek and she placed the child down. Roland grabbed his mother's hand and the two walked off. Whenever somone new came into the walls, Aragorn liked to meet with them and talk of the world and how it faired outside. Arwen would right the invitations for the meetings.

Now there was only Aragorn and the young messenger. "Bring the letters, once they are done, to our newest guest as soon as possible. I wish to speak with them as soon as possible. This Dadren sounds most queer. Yet, most interesting as well. Inform Master Gimli I would like his company as well to joing us." Mosley nodded and then bowed once again, before he was off through the stone kingdom. It was only midday at this point. Already, the messenger could tell he would sleep well that night.

-)(-

At first, Daranth found it a bit disturbing. Watching the elf fall asleep that is. The eyes stayed open, yet all awareness left them. A small cloud seemed to engulf them. As if life was fading. But it stayed. Just enough for the prince to dream. Once in a while the younger elf thought he saw Legolas' eyes twitch. The blue crystals stared at him for many moments. Making the dark haired elf shift from postition to postition. Pacing was a favorite. Finally, there was a startle in the look on the prince's face. Sweat broke from the elf's brow.

Daranth moved in closer. Only to be frightened by what he saw. Was it possible what he was seeing? Flames seemed to flick behind the walls of the Mirkwood prince's eyes.

-)(-

_Fire burned all around. His skin was burning and a fever set over him. The tips of his blonde hair was singed. Leaving his back burnt as well. People around him became blurry and faded. Voice called out to him, but he would not answer. He couldn't. Fire and smoke choked him. It was too much. A great black flame erupted from the north. Pooring over the great Black Gates that once were under Sauron's control. It swept over the land. The elf found himself standing before it. A wind blew past, causing small stones to skit across the ground. _

_Legolas held his ground and watched as another tower of fire rose from behind the gates. The evil twisted figures that were carved upon the gates, came to life and sprang at him. Tearing away the flesh and peeling back his skin. Now the prince was torn and bleeding. A pain shocked through his heart. Still he was not afraid. Then, a great and terrible power came close to him. It erupted from the gates. Standing upon them and staring down at the new foe. _

_It's red eyes pierced the darkness like a knife through bare flesh. Boney wings spread from either side of the body. Two long slender horns aligned with the head. It's great body caused the sun to shine no more. Legolas could feel his life slipping away, but he had to defeat this creature. As he went to pull his bowe out, four more figures appeared. They seemed to be human. No, one was a dwarf. Daranth, Ellen(holding Adelina), Aragorn, and Gimli; all stood beneath the Lord of the North. _

_He saw the elf's eyes shift onto the mortals. In a cold chilling laugh, it swept down from the North and was upon them. The prince cried in pain and ran-_

"Wake up!" Someone was shaking him. Legolas snapped to attention. He found Daranth's hands on his shoulders. A worried look came upon the young elf's face. The Mirkwood prince was first confused. He jumped, making Daranth let go and stand back. Fear crossed the blue eyes of the prince. "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare..." With a sigh of relief, the prince placed his head in his hands. After taking in a few deep breaths, he looked back up at Daranth. Whom was now pulling the other chair to sit across from Legolas'. In a quick release of air, the younger elf sat down and stared. A concerned look was still sitting on his face. The prince sighed again. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Then they were silent. At first Greenleaf was concentrated on the dream he had expierenced. When his spirit could dampen no more, he turned back to Daranth. The young elf awaited patiently for the elder to speak. "Daranth, before you left the island, how many elves were coming... let's say per day?"

"Oh boat loads! Sometimes whole households. Many of them brought tales of a greater power forming in the North. It had taken over Mordor. Remninse of the orcs were driven out. Men waited and killed the last of the orcs as they tried to escape from their former home. Now new creatures dwell behind the Black Gates they say," the younger elf straigtened up in order to use his hands. In several motions, he told of the tales that the elves came with. "None of them knew whether the power is good or not. It only seems to grow." At this, he was done. His spirits now dampened as well as he thought of such a terrible power.

Legolas pondered on what was said to him. This would explain why so few elves were now left in Middle Earth. Perhaps he and his assistent were the only ones left. No, there had to be more. There just had to be. Legolas then turned back to Daranth. He smiled and his eyes softened by much. "Daranth? That doesn't sound like an elf's name. Were you named after someone?"

The young elf seemed to perk up after his dark tales. "Why yes I was. It was a knight of long ago. He was told to be a great dragon slayer." The Mirkwood prince mearley nodded. His thoughts were mixed up and rather confusing. Then, he remebered why he had started the conversation. Legolas looked up at Daranth. Almost not believing that the younger elf was so ignorant. The prince really did not want to discuss why he couldn't tell Gimli the truth. But, when the dark haired elf said nothing more and just sat there staring at him, he decided to just get it over with.

"So you really want to know why I don't tell my friend Gimli?" Daranth nodded, "Well, it starts with the coming of that new power. After Sauron was destroyed, everyone thought evil was as well. Yet, they forgot about a great power Sauron was hiding. He hid it because it could destroy if it got too powerful. When the Great Eye to nothing more, that power was unleashed. New creatures of the darkness crawled from the deepest pits in Mordor. All following one leader. Dracovia, Lord of the North.

"For so long had he been locked up, that the minute he broke the surface from Hell, energy just seemed to be sucked into him. Causing death and ruin in the lands fartherst from here. Why? Because of the elves. Not many elves can be found in this area, and we give off the purest energy. Therefore, that's what the Lord of the North wanted.

"Death and famine struck much of forest and the land. Humans knew the reason for their suffering and began to run elves from their lands. Chasing them sometimes for days." Legolas' voice grew dark, as did his eyes. A great hate was inside him. "Once you've killed one skilled elf, it's amazing the power some of the _adan_ felt. They were always greedy beings. But that greed went to far. That's when the elves that survived the raids into the woods began evacuating. Crossing the lands and waters in the dead of night. Killing any human that tried to stop them." At the end of this, the prince bowed his head and put two fingers on his forehead and two on his cheek bones. Supporting his head, he let out a sigh. The younger elf sat there. The prince left no room for questions. But he thought of one. "Why Lady Arwen not hated?"

Legolas snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. "Hm? Oh, Lady Arwen?" the prince straightened in the chair. Then stood up and walked to the window. He fixed his hair to cover his ears, Daranth saw what he was going to do and covered his as well. The Mirkwood prince opened up the drapes and looked up at the courtyard that sat just outside the throne room. "Lady Arwen is loved by the people. I am well known also, but it's different. Arwen did not bring death or suffering to her land. Dracovia was not interested in one elf. But instead many. Humans do not see that. Yet, they do not blame her. If I were to reveal myself, and you for that matter, the people would go nuts. For I am from one of the dying lands. Many trees called to me that night in the woods, and for many days before. They were in pain and dying." The blonde elf closed his eyes at the memories. He could not bear to hear their cries then, and would never listen to them again. Save one small tree in a courtyard or two. But that one would be happy. "Anyways, most know I am from Mirkwood. Since Mirkwood is still dying, people will think that their land will begin to die because I am here. Do you understand?"

"Sort of. Let get this straight, because of our lands dying, and the hatred that now many people have for elves, plus how stupid humans can be; means that they will fear and hate you because they think you'll bring death from Mirkwood? Spreading it like a dieasese?" Legolas nodded a 'yes.' Daranth was still confused. "But can't this Gimli keep your identity a secret?"

The prince sighed. He wasn't understanding at all. Yet, Daranth did not know Gimli as much as the blonde did. "Daranth, I can't tell Gimli because he would pry me to tell Aragorn, King Ellesar. Plus he would be so excited as to just-"  
"You're friends with the king! Why can't you just go to him and have guards set for you. That way your safe from what anyone would want to do for you. That's what I would do!"

"You don't have a family to look after!" The older elf snapped at Daranth. Dark eyes looked down upon the younger elf. Then, a sudden feeling of lightheadedness. Legolas ignored it and continued. Leaving the younger elf confused and almost frightened. "If I reveal myself, then yes the king can protect me. But what happens in twenty years when the king is most likely dead? My daughter and my wife will be open for attacks as well. I can't have that for them. Not as long as this hate for elves continues in the simple minded. I want my family safe, and to have normal lives. Do you understand now?"

Daranth was sorry for the comment he had made earlier. He never thought of the future. Always the present. That way things were exciting for him. But Legolas always looked ahead, further and further. For that's when he would be living. Not in the present, but in the future. Where all elves live. Immortality was a gift, and yet a burden. Daranth sighed. He hated thinking about the future. Death was there. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to go through a lot of that. Maybe, just the death of Ellen and Adelina would be all to dampen his spirits. With another sigh, the younger elf stood up from his chair and sat on the bed. There was a table next to it. on the table a tray of food sat. It was left there by Mr. Mainley. While Legolas had been sleeping. The younger elf gingerly picked up a biscut and buttered it. Eating slowly as the silence took over the room.

His head ached now and felt even lighter. For some reason the room began to spin. A hard pain entered his chest. Breathing was difficult. Or so he thought. All of a sudden, it became too much and his body swayed. In a flash. The prince of Mirkwood was on the floor unconcious.

**OoOoO**

* * *

_I'd like to thank all whom review. I hope that this chapter has answered some of the questions buzzing in your head. I'd also like to say sorry if I haven't been using the elvish language as properly as I should have. If you are well informed on the matter and offended, then fear no more. For from now on I shall not use the elvish language. _

_Read on..._


	6. Ill Manners

**OoOOoO**

The minute she walked in the door of the inn, several people rushed to her. One of them being the innkeeper. They blurted out words. All the voices seemed concerned for her. She just held onto Adelina and stood there. Trying to figure out what was being said. Finally, Mr. Mainley pushed through the crowd and rescued the young woman. He pulled her off to the front desk, shoving away all that wanted to tell her. And all that just wanted to see her reaction.

Leading her to her room, Mainley was quiet and seemed worried as well. Finally, right outside her door, the innkeeper spoke to Ellen. "I've grave news. Before you go in there, I must tell you. For it was the young one's idea. He was seemed very concerned when he said it to. Unfortunatley about twenty ears were raised his way when the words finally came out. That Daniel kid, warned me to tell you that your husband passed out today." At those words, Ellen listened no more and bursted open the door to her room. Leaving the innkeeper in the hall. He flinched when the door slammed behind her.

-)(-

Daranth jumped as the woman entered. He had been sleeping next to the bed, where the prince lay. His eyes closed. Ellen raced to his side and gripped his hands, sighing briefley that they were still warm to the touch. Then she stroked his hair. Daranth removed himself from his seat, allowing the young woman to sit down. Her eyes filled with concern. Adelina had been placed in her crib once the mother had entered.

"How does he fare?"

"He's breathing, it's been an hour or two though. I don't know what happened. One minute he was standing by the window, the next he was on the floor." The young elf looked over her shoulder at the face of his companion. It was still and almost lifeless. Chills ran up Daranth's spine. He hoped that the older elf was alright. "I've never seen an elf get sick before."

That sent something in Ellen's mind. He could tell, for she froze. Her body shuddered with a sob. Daranth saw that his words hurt the woman, and yet he didn't know how. So the young elf just embraced her. Allowing Ellen to cry on his shoulder. In between the sobs, he could hear words. They came out, "That's... Because... elves don't... get... sick!" She continued to cry. Daranth realized how serious it must be if the elf grew sickley.

-)(-

Night covered the sky outside. It had been a tiresome day for the dwarf. He just wanted to get back to the inn and smoke a bit of weed. The day went horribley wrong. Now they were one in a half days behind schedule. With a sigh, Gimli opened the inn door. Only to be rushed with the latest gossip. Many men came over and whispered to him. Woman talked amongst themselves, and the waitresses entertained guests with their thoughts of it all. The dwarf didn't know whom to listen to first, until he saw one of the guards sitting at a table.

The guard had been one to welcome Gimli when he first arrived. With a cheery smile, the dwarf walked over to his table and took a seat. The guard looked at him and smiled as well. In a welcoming voice, covered with a bit of mead, he spoke to his new companion. "Ah! Gimli son of Gloin, welcome back. How does your project go."

In a rumble, the dwarf answered, "Not so well as I would have liked. We're two and a half days behind now! Amatuers! That's what they gave me. Always wanting to do things there way. Never mind that the king himself ordered specific looks!" Gimli raised his hand into the air to emphasize the point. Then lowered it and went back to his drink. A white froth covering his beer. The drink brought back good memories. Those of a friend he thought about often. "Aye, but you can't help it. After all, they are young and spirited. I was once. Now I'm just a grumpy dwarf trying to get by." He took one more sip. "How are things with you Holan?"

"Just as bad or worse as yours. Last night I was thrown by a stranger's horse. Possible you've met him, Dadren was the name." "Aye! I have." "Well, his stallion tossed me and I got pretty banged up. The bruises didn't matter last night, but today they took their toll. I was told to go rest from watch duty. My back is killing me. Now I hears that the man had grown ill. Resting in bed he is." A small laugh came from the guard. "Maybe his horse was the cause of his ill fortune. That beast is one devil I'll tell ya!" Gimli didn't laugh. Infact, Gimli wasn't there. At the mention of the man growing ill, he had left the table. Now he was down the hall and up the stairs.

-)(-

There came sobs. Soft ones. They broke through to his mind. Calling him to wake up. Calling him to come back to the world of the living. Without hesitation, the prince tried to force his eyes open. In a quick moment, they flashed open. Allowing light to pour in and nearly blind him. There was a cry of joy and a hand touch to his head. Legolas blinked a couple times until the white screen in front of his eyes was gone. The blue eyes looked back up at the woman whom was stroking his head. A young elf stood beside her. A great smile spread across his face.

Legolas blinked a couple times. The woman didn't let go of his hand. Instead she opened her mouth. Strange sounds came out. The elf looked at his wife with a confused look. When the two saw this, they stared back down with the same look. More sounds came from the woman, only more clearly. The elven prince closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them again, he turned to his companions. This time, he could hear their words. "Legolas?-are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He sat up and rubbed his head. "I was just still tired from the journey. Don't worry." With a sigh of either frustration of her stubborn husband, or relief, Ellen stood up and placed a kiss on his forehead. Legolas dreaded that kiss. He knew the truth to why he had fallen. The elf had known for quite some time, but refused to tell anyone. Worrying that it would cause trouble in their lives. Just as this thought ended, there came a knock at the door.

Daranth went to open it, when Ellen touched his shoulder. The young elf looked at her with questioning eyes. The woman had to say no more. Instead she pointed to his uncovered ears. In a sort of flapping flurry, the dark haired elf took his fingers and tucked back in the air. Looking in the reflective vision of the window, Daranth smiled and went to open the door. Only to see that the woman had beaten him to it and was now turning the knob. Legolas saw this and did the same. But he also added another touch; a mask and a hood ontop of his head came.

-)(-

Ellen of the Rose slowly opened the door to only a crack. At first she didn't see anyone, for she looked straight ahead. Then there came a rough, "Maddam," and her head snapped down. Before her eyes there was a dwarf. Brick red hair, stout, common clothes upon his body. One large hand gripped an axe fastened to his belt. The blonde was about to ask a question when the dwarf filled in for her. "I'm Gimli son of Gloin. Your husband, Dadren, and I met yesterday and had a talk today. I have become fond of him and thought we could be friends. That's when I was informed that he had fallen ill. I cam to see how he is doing."

Her reply was in a kindley tone. Sweeping through the halls and making whithered flowers rise and come to life again. Gimli listened with a smile on his face. "I thank you for coming down. Indeed you must be a good soul to care for almost complete strangers as you do. I'm afraid your time has been wasted though. You see my husband is in good health and merely was weary from our long journey to your city." The dwarf's happy expression faded to disappointment. He had dearly wished to see his new found companion again. Maybe to talk some more, or just sit within each other's company. With a sigh of dispair, Gimli turned to walk away.

Just then, a voice that sounded from inside the room called. It was cold and steeley. It belonged to the man known as Dadren. "Alas! He has journeyed so far!" a joking tone within the words. "At least allow the fellow some tea and biscuts with us. It's much more comfortable in here than at the bar!" Cheerieley, the dwarf turned around and smiled as the golden headed maiden opened the door. Brining him to see a most homely sight.

The fire was dim in the hearth, presenting everyone with an orange glow. Several candals were lit to brighten up the room. A dark haired man stood by the window; Gimli recognized him as Dadren's assistent from that afternoon. Dadren himself sat on the bed. His legs hanging off the side. Again the mask and hood were covering the man's face. '_So does have something to hide?' _A soft touch was placed on the dwarf's back. Gimli realized it to be Dadren's wife, bringing him to the chair that sat just in front of her husband. The dwarf smiled and sat down. After he had done that, the woman moved to a chair and brought forth several papers.

Dadren smiled at Gimli, who smiled in return. Then, the covered man spoke, a gentle tone to his words. "That is my wife Ellen of the Rose. My daughter Adelina is sleeping in her crib," the man pointed to a wodden crib at the foot of the bed. While walking to the chair, the dwarf had seen a small bundle inside. "You've already met my assitent and friend, Daniel. That's about it. So, tea?" Dadren reached over for the kettle, when he felt his hands shake a little. Instead, he nodded to Daranth, you assumed his role as Legolas's assitent.

Daranth passed Gimli and the prince each a small teacup. Then the steaming liquid was poured from a silver kettle. "Sugar?" the dwarf nodded and took a lump or two from the bowl. Dadren passed the him a spoon and the sugar was quickly dissolved within the cup. Both of them took a sip at the same time. Ellen had to restrain herself from laughing when they sighed the same as well.

"So, my friend, how was the rest of your day?"

A hint of amusement seemed to enter the dwarf's face. Apparently he enjoyed telling of his day to people. "I'm afraid, not too well. The younger dwarves in my group are so slow in their work. I can understand their enthusiam to get such an important job, but their work does not have to be their best. You see, no offense, but most humans are just contempt with our 'good.' Anyways, until now I've always had a project done on time. Thanks to those amatuers we're two and a half days behind." With this last statement he puffed up and took a sip of his tea. Then he seemed to cool down from what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. "I do hope your day has fared better than mine?"

Dadren let a small laugh escape. "I'm afraid not. After returning from our talk, I took a nap. Journies can really take a toll on a person. Anyways, after that I had to go over some things with Daranth-" "Who?" "Daniel! Sorry did I say Daranth?!-that was an old farmhand I hired a couple years ago." The prince's voice almost seemed to quake. As if worried and afraid of slipping. From then on, Gimli always watched his words. If there was a mistake, he would know and further investigate it latter. But he had no such luck; for the man known as Dadren was too careful of what he said from that moment on. The two talked into much of the night. Daranth fell asleep, leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor. Ellen, finally pulled out a small book and began to read. That didn't last long, and she ,too, fell asleep.

It wasn't until the few specks of dawn appeared that Gimli and Legolas stopped talking. Still pretending to be Dadren, the elf walked his 'new' friend to the door and said farewell. Then his weary body slid underneath the blankets and he fell into a deep sleep; dreaming of when the Fellowship still existed. Of when he could freely talk with his old friend, of when Aragorn was just a ranger to most eyes, of when there was a hobbit who saved Middle Earth, of when times were good and blessed for his people.

-)(-

There was a nudging on his shoulders. Then a squeal of excitement from a young babe, and a fresh smell of biscuts in the air. Finally, the elven prince snapped out of his sleep and awoke to his family. Ellen was sitting by the fire, making tea and warming biscuts sent from the kitchen. Adelina sat next to her father on the bed and was actually sitting up. Her fist gripped small purple flowers and she cried with excitement when they wavered in her hands. Daranth was standing by the door and listening for approaching guests.

A sigh came from Legolas. He stretched and rubbed his blonde hair. The woman by the fire looked up and smiled. "You slept in again! We were expose to go look at the house together once you were up. '_The_ _crack of dawn!_' That's what you told me on our wedding day. That you'd be up at dawn each day. Now, what do you have to say?"

"I was tired," the elf flinched as the woman threatened to throw a tray at him. When the plate didn't come, he cautiously opened his blue eyes. To his relief, Ellen had put the tray down and was picking up Adelina. It was time for the child to be fed. Before this could happen, however, the prince was shoved papers at him. Then a quill and ink was found next to his bed. With a swing of the legs, Legolas sat on the bed and the paper on his laps. "What's this?"

"Papers. There for the house I found for us. First you sign them, then I'll mail them to the king to get signed. Hopefully, we'll be sleeping in our house by the end of the month. Not that I don't like this inn!" At this she held her nose. Ever since they had arrived, the young woman had complained about the smell of weed and ale. It had grown so bad, that the window was open constantly.

The Mirkwood prince picked up the pen to sign on the lines, when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Daranth had kneeled to the floor and picked something up. "What is that you have, Daranth?" The younger elf turned and looked at his boss. In his soft hands was a envelope. It was bright white with a red wax seal on it. The other elf brought it to the blonde. Legolas opened it gingerly and unfolded the paper inside. First his eyes scanned over the first line. Then his wife begged him to read it aloud. Not getting through the first three lines, Legolas went back to the top.

The handwriting was perfected and beautifully done. The prince read,

"To our newest guest in the city of Minas Tirith; Sir Dadren and his lady Ellen of the Rose, as well as his trusty assistent Daniel.

"The King and Queen of Gondor, King Elessar and Queen Arwen, welcome you to a meeting and dinner held by yourstruly. It is custom for us to welcome all visitors in this manner. Since your party is looking for perminant residence, and has recently found it, it will be most convienant for us to sign the papers tuesday night at the meeting.

"We dearley hope you will accept our invitation. If you choose to accept, please come to the dinning hall of the palace at sunset, Tuesday. There you will be lead to your seats by one of our guards. Any extra guests are welcomed. If you choose to bring extra guests, please no more than four others.

"Sincerley,

"Queen and Lady Arwen"

Below the ending there was a complicated and delicate signature. Legolas smiled at his friend's handwriting. If they accepted, which he knew his wife would, then again, the elf would be able to look upon his best friend Aragorn. The Mirkwood prince finally looked up at his companions. Already Ellen was jumping with excitement and running out the door to buy a new dress. Daranth was looking over himself in the mirror. Fixing his hair and picking out the best of the clothes that he had packed.

A sigh of desperation came from the elf on the bed. Legolas knew he would have to wear the mask. It may seem rude, but he would simply explain that he had scars that would upset anyone's stomach. He knew Aragorn was understanding, and he hoped the man would allow him to continue to wear the disguise.

-)(-

After his wife had gone, Legolas looked at Daranth. Worry overcame his face by accident. The young elf felt someone staring at him and turned around to see the older elf. With a worry look of his own, the dark haired elf sat down in the chair across from Legolas. Before he could ask, the prince talked, "Daranth, I need to trust you to hold a secret for me. One that will be hard, for I know that you care much for me. Do you understand?" Daranth shook his head. "Good. Daranth, I am ill."

**OoOOoO**

* * *

_Next chapter you'll find out just what Legolas is ill with. (And what has caused it) Plus, Aragorn, Gimli, and Arwen, all learn about Dadren's true identity. Sadly, Legolas and his family is outcasted from the rest by the discovery. For the prince's friends are not alone when they learn the truth. _

_Sorry for it taking so long. But I have a cold and can't think straight. I do hope that this chapter is good though. Thank-you to all who have reviewed._

_Read on..._

_P.S. It may be a week or two for the next chapter. I have too many updates to make on my other stories. Why does it take me so long? Every chapter is written from scratch right after I post the last one. Got it? Good. _


	7. Reunion

**Author's note: when the print goes like **_this_, **then it's a memory and Legolas isn't telling it detail by detail to Daranth. Got it? good. **

**

* * *

**

**oOoOoOo**

He was confused. Had Ellen not told him that elves can't get sick?-had the prince himself simply say that he was tired and not ill? Now the older elf completely changes his mind and says that he is sick. All Daranth could do was stare at the Mirkwood prince. His dark eyes looking worried and his brow furrowed. Legolas sighed and kept his hands together, still resting on his knees.

The blonde elf looked down for a second and then back up. His blue eyes filled with no hint of lying or joking. It was true, the elf was sick. Yet, how could he keep it away from his entire family?- how long had it been since he knew?- was he going to tell his own wife?! In a sort of stutter, the younger elf asked, "W-what?"

"I'm ill, Daranth." The dark haired elf nodded. Still dazed and confused as more questions entered his mind. "I know, it's hard to believe. You probably have many questions, but let me explain first." Daranth only managed a small shakey nodd. Legolas closed his eyes and remebered the first moment he had heard the news. How he asked Lord Elrond not to tell anyone; finding it the best for his family not to know. "It's starts in the house of Elrond, where we first met-

_The day was beautiful. Birds sang away their songs, while the forest creatures roamed through the great trees. One week had passed since his daughter's birth, and in one week they would travel from Mirkwood East and then South to Minas Tirith. The blonde prince stood out in the garden. His laughter filled the area as he watched his young child give his wife trouble when she tried to dress her. Ellen glared at him with a 'you can help!' look. The prince sighed and leaned back into the bench he sat on. The book he had been reading lay next to him, faced down on the page he stopped on. _

_Just as his wife was about to give up on dressing the wild child, an older elf walked into the garden. He was followed by a younger and cheery looking elf. Both of them had dark hair. Immediatley the Mirkwood prince stood up and bowed slightly to Elrond. Ellen of the Rose stayed on the grass and smiled up at him. The two had met on Legolas' wedding day, and since then have been good friends. She treated the older elf as a father. _

_Elrond moved to the side and presented the younger elf, after greeting Legolas. "This is Daranth. He was sent by your father. Apparently, Thranduil thought you needed an assistent." At this, the young elf bowed. "He comes from Valinor. Daranth's parents wanted him to grow up knowing Middle-earth. Sadly, they were taken by a deadly storm while crossing the sea. So, he's been in Imladris _(If it is spelled wrong I apoligize and would appreciate the correct spelling) _ever since." Daranth walked over to Legolas and smiled timidly. _

_Ellen rose to her feet, giving up on the child, and handed Adelina to her father. She then wiped her hands held it out. "Hi, I'm Ellen of the Rose, and Prince Legolas' wife. How are you, Daranth?"_

_"Yes, and I'm fine. I'm really excited to be working and traveling with you." His brown eyes looked towards the elven prince. Excitement and curiosity in his eyes. Legolas merely pulled his daughter's hands out of his hair and glanced at the younger elf. A smile coming cross his lips and then fading as his blonde hair was wrenched down by the babe's small hands. _

_Later that day, Legolas found himself going over his plans with Elrond. Figuring out what supplies were needed, and just how long they should ride per day. Just as the prince stood up to get more of the wine presented to him by the lord, he swayed a bit with a light headed feeling. Thinking that two cups was enough he sat back down empty handed. As he did this, a flash of white came before his eyes. The world seemed to be spinning as dark shapes moved about him. Quickly, the blonde elf felt the cold floor press agianst his face. _

_It was only a few seconds that the passed out state lasted. When Legolas' vision came back to normal, he realized that someone was lifting him. The prince pressed his hands to the floor, causing the arms to release him. The elf then proceeded to at least sit on the floor. His head ached and he was still feeling light headed. Lord Elrond was kneeling next to him. In a confused voice, Legolas asked the healer, "What happened?"_

_A cold cloth met his head, and Legolas pressed on it. Elrond's voice was soft, but seemed to ring loud in his sensative ears. "You passed out for a second how do you feel?" the Mirkwood prince described how it felt and how he feels. After hearing about the elf's hearing, the healer backed away a bit. Hoping to cause less pain. _

"Lord Elrond said that it was a rare blood disease. Passed down through generations of my family. My grandfather had it... I never knew before then how he died." The elf's voice trailed off in thought. There was silence upon the room. The Mirkwood elf was kept in thought for a few moments. Daranth sat patiently. He knew what the prince was telling him must be serious and important, if it was enough to keep the elf from telling his own wife. Suddenly, Legolas' eyes snapped back to the world before him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand, sort of. Now, if you could please go on..."

"Yes. I asked Elrond to keep it a secret. Of course he accepted, but he wondered why. I said that I cared for my family too much. I think he got the point, for he said no more. He had one last chance to tell Ellen before we left, he didn't take it." Tears almost swelled in his eyes. Apparently the thought of his illness brought much sorrow in his heart. "Over two thousand years. An eternity waiting ahead of me. I was going to see the glittering caves with Gimli some day. My daughter was going to get married and have children. Now, it dwindles down to matter of weeks or days. Soon to be hours and seconds." The prince wiped away the tears from his eyes. It was too much to think about.

"You see Daranth, this illnes is eating away at my life. Very soon my body will give out." The younger elf was quiet at the word of the prince's death. True, they had only been together for a little while, but the elf had a way of getting attached to people rather quickly. Plus, it saddened him to have to think about dealing with the grief presented to him. Not only his own, but Ellen's as well. Yes, the king and the dwarf may grieve as well, and Daranth may help them go through it. But Ellen would be alone. She would need someone to lean on. The young woman neither knew the king nor the dwarf very well. Daranth would be there for her though. Making it as bearable as possible.

It seemed to him, that that's all the older elf thought of. His family. It was rare for the blonde to think about himself before others. Even on the brink of death, all that went through his mind was how would his family handle it. Plus, how it would effect his friends as well. Daranth sighed. Legolas had a good soul, and he would deepley miss it.

-)(-

It was expensive, but the elf didn't mind. Whatever made his wife happy was worth any price. Ellen twirled around in the middle of the room. Her dress was a light green and rimmed with gold. A small purple ribbon tied around her waste and hung down in the back. On her dainty hands were a pair of white leather gloves. The maiden's long golden hair was in curls and one long braid made it's way down her back. Legolas saw her and felt like he did three years ago. At first sight she was ony fifteen years of age, but as beautiful as a timeless mountian. Rising above the land and gleaming gold in the sunset, with snowcapped tops. Again his love's cheeks grew rosey, and her lips were their natural dark red.

A smile came across his face as he held his child. So much did she look like her mother. The young woman stopped twirling and blushed. Her strong and delicate arms lifted the child from the prince's arms. Adelina giggled and tugged on the elf's hair. With a short cry and a hiss of pain, Legolas grabbed the bunch that the child had and tugged it loose himself; making sure to grip the roots as he pulled in order to minimize the pain. The young girl just laughed agian and clung to her mother's shoulder. The daughter herself was in a small red dress made by her mother that afternoon.

Daranth laughed with the girl. The child always seemed to be after her father. The laugh dwindled to a small false smile. Memories of his talk earlier with the prince came flooding back. Again he felt saddened, but didn't dare show it. The young elf himself was dressed in a pair of tan pants and a white coat over a green shirt. His black boots were shined and polished. The dark hair that sat upon his head was cut just enough to pull it over his ears.

Legolas himself was dressed in a pair of black pants. His boots were pulled over them and nearly came to the knee. The back of the boots were cut lower than the fronts; allowing the elf to run or walk with great ease. A tight black shirt was foud on his shoulders, and a mask on tied around his face. Instead of the whole cloak, the elf prince only wore the hood. Now the features of his face were dark, and he was black from head to toe.

-)(-

The three of them walked up the steps. Adelina bounced in her mother's arms and was soon passed to her father. When Legolas grew irritated with the girl trying to get his hair in the hood, he passed her to Daranth. Both parents snorted when the young child fell asleep within minutes of being handed to the assistent. The younger elf tried not to nottice, and instead played with the child's hand.

It took them exactly twenty-two minutes to reach the palace doors. Once the guards saw them, they opened up the doors and allowed the party in. Each one gave a suspicious look towards Legolas; then automatically guessed which one was Dadren. One of the guards called to a young boy standing in the hall. Once he heard the message and saw the guests, he ran off towards the throne room. There the Lady Arwen, and King Elessar, would be waiting for his message.

-)(-

Aragorn watched as Roland threw the bone once more. The scrany dog that was known as Scratch, raced after it. It's long legs getting tangled and messed up with it's body. Roland laughed and clapped, as the dog brought back the bone with his tail wagging. The motion caused his whole body to move. The Lady Arwen sat next to the king on the throne. She smiled and laughed along with her child. Once again, Roland tossed the bone.

Just then a small boy raced into the room. He went up to the king and whispered in Aragorn's ear. Then the boy ran back out into the hall. With a clap and a smile, the man rose from his seat. "Finally, our guests are here!" At this, Arwen rose as well. The young prince came running to his parents and clinged to his mother's dress. The three of them moved out of the throne room and out into the dinning hall.

Already the guests were seated. One of them wore a black mask. His hood was cast back to reveal blonde hair. The hair was tied back and casted over his ears. Yet, the man's face was turned down and staring at the table. The woman next to him was fare and beautiful. Her long golden hair was draped over the back of the chair, and a young child sat in her lap. The babe picked up a spoon and tossed it at the man next to her. Finally the dark man turned and looked at the girl. His eyes held a smile, and something else. To Aragorn they seemed so familiar.

A younger man sat across from them. His dark brown hair, almost black, cut short and some casted over his ears as well. He sat properly and when he saw them walk in, immediately stood up and bowed. The other two realized whom had walked in and did the same. With a smile, Aragorn walked over and put his hands in the air. When they lowered so did the guests. The king and queen took their places at the table and set Roland in his chair. Then Aragorn's voice filled up the hall.

"Welcome, my friends, to Gondor and Minas Tirith. I do hope your stay so far has gone well and that you will look for more permenant residence. I am King Elessar, and this is my queen, Lady Arwen; our son, Prince roland. May I ask for your names?"

A cold and steeley voice answered. It was like ice and brought slight chills to Arwen. Roland stopped squirming in his seat and looked up as well. Aragorn tried not to shiver from the chills as well and just looked at the man speaking. It was the one that wore the mask. "I am Dadren, the hunter. This is my wife Ellen of the Rose. On her lap is my daughter Adelina of the Waterlillies." Then the man motioned his hand towards the one across from him. "This is Daniel. My trusty assistent. We have traveled many miles to seek a new life here. We hope that you will accept us and that we may find peace."

Aragorn nodded. Arwen was about to reply when the doors to the room opened once more. In came a stout dwarf. His hair was red and his arms well built. A smile was upon his face and he came marching up to the king. "Gimli!" Aragorn rose and accepted the hug offered. Arwen rose as well and said hello. The dwarf looked at the boy in his chair and smiled. Roland only laughed and called out, 'Gimli!' After their greetings, Gimli took a seat next to Daniel on the other side of the table. He smiled at him and then looked towards Dadren. "I see you two have already met?" King Elessar asked.

The dwarf nodded, "Yes we have. I'm afraid my friend Dadren hear has told me much of his story, but has heard none of mine." Aragorn laughed and knew they were in for a tale. Ever since the Fellowship had ended, the dwarf had taken to telling all about the journey. Even though he knew a book was being written.

So, Gimli went on to tell Dadren of the Fellowship and the quest to destroy the ring. He skipped parts in order to make it shorter and more bareable. When he got to the part about last seeing his elf friend, Prince Legolas, Dadrn closed his eyes and listened carefully. His head rested on his fisted hands.Ellen seemed a bit amused with the story as well. She ocassionally glanced back to her husband. She knew much about the quest and about the dwarf, yet she never fully understood her love's part in the whole thing. Daniel just listened and watched his master. His eyes seemed to fill with worry.

Finally the tale had ended. All were silent, and all were watching Dadren. The man had kept his eyes closed, but showed utter concentration. So he wasn't asleep. Ellen reached over and nudged his shoulder. He looked up at her, his eyes full of unshed tears. With a sigh she nodded, for she knew it was too much now for the elf to keep it.

With a quick movement, the man sat up and looked at all three of his old friends. All of them wondering what was going on. A sigh came from him and he put his hands behind his head. "I have something to show all of you." In a brisk wave of the hands the mask was off. All of them gasped and smiled. Great confusion, worry, and joy coming into their minds. Gimli was the first to jump to his feet and race over to the elf. Grasping him between his arms.

"Laddie! Why did you hide from us? Oh, Legolas I don't know whether to be angry or overjoyed!" Aragorn ran walked to him next. A greater smile was upon his face. "It's good to see you again. I'm wondering and feeling the same as Gimli. If this is a joke..."

"It's no joke!- and I have good reason for hiding myself." Legolas put up his hands in defense. Only to be swarmed with another hug of joy. The elven prince thought he heard something break. Once they let go of him, the elf looked down at them, a bright smile coming across his fair lips. "It's good to see you as well. I would like you to meet my assistent for real." Daranth fluffed his hair to show the pointed ears. "This is Daranth."

Legolas' two friends smiled and waved to him. Arwen walked beside her husband and smiled as well at Legolas. Gimli then realized something. "Is that your real-"

"Wife? yes."

"Than that means-"

"That child is my daughter as well." Again the dwarf and man grew great smiles and stared lovingly at the woman and child. Gimli walked over and all of a sudden turned into a loving uncle. The girl laughed and tugged at his beard. The dwarf simply chuckled as well. Legolas smiled at his now happy family. Maybe revealing himself was the best thing for them.

-)(-

"That's right! An elf. Saw it with my own eyes. No, it's not Lady Arwen either. That Dadren fellow is really an elf." Halon listened carefully to one of the guards. He had been in the dinning hall when the man known as Dadren revealed himself to be an elf. Now the Mosley explained it all to Holan while standing upon the wall on night watch. "I thought he was a bit untrustworthy when I met him. Calls himself a prince. Legolas be his real name. He's one of dem Mirkwood elves too!'

"Mirkwood!" Holan exclaimed. "But that's one of the dying lands. He's probably brought disease and death with him!"

"You're right!" another guard shouted. Soon the whole wall was a ablaze with talk of the Mirkwood elf. Soon all the guards began to convince themselves that the elf meant no good. The guards grew angrier and angry. When they went home that night, they complained to their wives and families about it. The sun rose and the wives told others. Soon most of the city was in an uproar. Shouting to each other "Get rid of the elf!"

**oOoOoOo**

**

* * *

**

_Bum, bum, bum! Three cliffies in a row!!! How do ya like that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. Please tell me if you would like any thing changed in the story. Oh! Oh! Yeah I almost forgot. _

**_Tell me in your review: Whether or not Legolas should_ DIE_, or should there be a sequal._ **_Don't worry, the story won't be ending soon. I just need the votes now so that I can channel the story in that direction. Thank You!_

_REad on... _

_P.S. I need an editor. Someone whom I can e-mail chapters and they notify me on mistakes or if they think something should be changed. Got it? Good._


	8. A Duel

**oOOooOOo**

They had all stayed at the palace that night. Aragorn had a couple of his maids lead them to the guest rooms. Legolas and Ellen got one with a crib for Adelina. Daranth was located right next door, and next to him Gimli was staying. The dwarf did not want to leave his friend and head back to the inn. So instead, a messenger boy was sent with one horse to receive all their luggage and bring it back to the palace. The elven prince was to stay within Aragorn's home.

The fire was burning bright in the hearth and Adelina was sleeping away. Her heavy breathing being heard throughout the room. A finely decorated carpet lay beneath his feet. Two large chairs were in the room as well as a large bed and wardrobe. The Mirkwood prince hoped that the messenger boy would wait until dawn before bringing the baggage up. The blonde elf sighed and stared at his wife sleeping away in her bed. A soft smile came upon his face as he remebered her getting prodded with questions from Aragorn and Gimli. Finally, Arwen had come to her rescue and took her away to chat. Now she layed on the bed like a sleeping angel. Her warm face having an orange glow from the fire.

With a sigh, Legolas walked over to the window and took a look out. He saw some people still bussling in the dark. With curious eyes, he looked down upon them. Elven sight came in handy, so did the ability to read lips. Two figures stood underneath a lamppost. The small flame flickering and keeping their eyes hidden. But there was enought light to see their mouths. The words that formed on them shocked the elf. He stood away from the window then and looked back to his wife. Now he knew the aweful truth. Fear was struck in his heart and Legolas paced back and forth for most of the night. Finally, he fell asleep, with visions of what the men had said coming to his dreams.

-)(-

Gimli was the first at the table, and already on his second plate when the rest of them showed up. He smiled and held up his cup of ale. Ellen stared at the alchohol and wrinkled her nose. She had hoped to get away from the inn smell, but the dwarf was fresh with the reak of smoke and ale. But instead of shunning him, the lady sat right next to the dwarf. A smile placed upon her face when Adelina crawled onto his lap. Gimli laughed as well. Daranth found himself next to the young prince Roland. The young boy continued to giggle and laugh, throwing his biscut pieces at the assistent. As the Mirkwood prince entered, he gave a short comment on how much the child represented his father. Which was quickly answered with a biscut in his face and a laugh from Aragorn.

Legolas sat next to Aragorn and Arwen, sandwhiched between Gimli and the king. While the others smiled at him, he offered only a brief smile to both of his friends. Then he looked to his food and began to eat. It was very little and everyone was finished with theirs. Again, Daranth grew worried with his master. Was the illness finally taking it's toll on the elf's appetite? The younger elf was about to ask when Arwen stepped in. "Legolas, why aren't you eating?"

The blonde elf looked up from his plate and rested his head on his hands. "Something I heard, well actually didn't hear, disturbs me. Two men were talking. The only words I could make out where 'Get rid of the elf.'" At this, the Mirkwood elf fell silent. As to him, and to the company, they all knew what elf that the men had spoken of. Now doubt entered the blonde elf's mind. It was a bad thing he had done last night, revealing himself to even old friends. How could he be so foolish? Legolas cursed himself in his mind. It had been a brave and deadly move on his part. What was happening was the very thing that the elf wanted to avoide. The prince could sense his wife next near him. She had stood up and wrapped an arm around his neck. Now she kissed the side of his head and whispered, "It's alright." A tear streaked down her face.

So much was happening so fast. He felt it was too fast, and soon felt sorry for placing such a gloomy mood on the morning table. Everyone seemed to quiet and look away from the saddened elf. Finally, Legolas could bear his friends' misery no more. In a quiet flurry, he stood up and put his hands on Ellen's shoulders. She stared up at him. Their blue eyes locking. A great love showed between the two of them. A great love that had been there for so many years. Starting with a young girl, and a young elf. Ellen's blue eyes grew glossy and filled with tears.

For the woman knew what the elf planned and she silently begged him to stay; not to go and leave them. She was trying to tell him that it was okay. Nothing would happen to them as long as he stayed with them. In her soft angelic voice, she spoke to him. "As long as you stay with us, it's alright. No one will harm you, or your family. Legolas, please at least stay for breakfast." A small hint of laughter was hidden in the last sentence. Then her face went back to being serious. The Mirkwood elf looked back at her with the same loving eyes. Finally, he kissed her gently and sat back in his seat. Ellen smiled and went to go back to her seat. Instead, the dwarf stood up and she took her place next to her husband. A small thank-you forming on her lips.

Gimli smiled at the two and then picked Adelina up from the seat and placed her on his lap as he sat down again. Since he had already eaten, the dwarf broke up pieces of the food and helped the young child eat them. She squealed with excitement and began to just grab things off of her plate and shoving them in her mouth. Gimli would laugh and then control the grabbing. Once Roland threw a piece of butter at her from across the table, Adelina then proceeded to do the same with her biscut and jam. It was a whole mess and Gimli was left to clean it up.

As Legolas sat there, very solemn, very silent, Aragorn began to talk of the situation. "I feel that the people are just surprised to have a new elf in the kingdom. For three years it has only been Arwen. They will get over it in time." The prince seemed to look up at his words, still resting a hand on his chin. With a sigh of desperation, he explained why he thought otherwise.

"There is a reason they need a king. For they are too easily swayed to rule amongst themselves. They strongly believe the first thing to come around, or to be a great deal. So far, they discovering I'm an elf has brought a great comotion and trouble. If it only known amongst a small group, then yes, it will pass. They will see that I do not bring troubles, but only myself and the joy of my family. Yet, if the fear of my presence spreads to many minds, then I'm afraid I must leave Minas Tirith, or live eternity under guard." At this, Legolas looked at the king with serious eyes. Ones that suggested no more could be argued, eyes that said he would have a counter attack to every word the king said. With a sigh of his own, Aragorn nodded and took a sip of his drink. Arwen was listening and had nodded everytime Legolas spoke, meaning that she agreed with him.

All of a sudden, all three of the elves pirked up and turned their heads towards the doors. All the others did the same, wondering what they had heard, and wanting elf ears for themselves. Just as suddenly as the elves had looked the door slammed open. One of the guards stammered on their feet, trying to get ahead of the small group that had entered. "My-my lord, they insisted on talking with you." The guard stuttered and looked at the four man group next to him. Aragorn rose to his feet and raised a hand in peace. Saying "Very well," and dismissing the guard.

The group had four memebers. Two of them were known by the Mirkwood prince and his company. For one was Mainley, the innkeeper; and the other was Holan, the guard. Holan was apparently the leader of the small party and walked in front of the others. Two others walked with him. A young blonde with dark green eyes. And an older man with a dark grey look to his hair and a short beard. Attached to each man's belt was a knife in a leather sheath. Suddenly, Arwen and Ellen grew frightful of what the men might want. With a single look, Legolas told the woman to get the children and get away. They didn't hesitate and immediately obeyed. Daranth decided to go with them as well; knowing he would be of no help but detriment their chances if a fight broke out.

After they had left, the prince stood up as did the other two. One of the unkown men glared at the elf. His eyes seeming to have a murderous intent. His hands gripped the dagger at his side. But Holan held out his arm when the young blonde tried to get past. "Be at peace Trimlion. We are not here to fight, but to negotiate." At this, the man seemed to calm down and loosened his grip on the now bare dagger. A silent sigh came from Gimli that only Legolas could hear. That was when the elf realized that he was the only one weaponless. Aragorn had a sword at his side, while Gimli always carried an axe with him. A nervous feeling entered the prince's mind. All that he would have to defend himself with were some kitchen utensils.

As this thought entered his mind, Holan took a step forward and continued to walk. He then stopped about three yards in front of King Elessar. "I wish to speak with you in private. I'll leave my weapons here if you wish it." One of the guards did not let his king answer, instead he came over with a tray and shoved it in front of the man. Immediately, Holan began to take off his daggers and a few hidden trinkets. When the man was striped clean, Aragorn motioned for him to follow him. Holan did as he was told. Gimli tried to follow him, when Legolas held his shoulder and stopped the dwarf. A stern look from the elf made him try no more.

With a sigh, Gimli relaxed and watched his friend walk off with the former guard. Then he looked towards Holan's companions. The men were just standing there. Mainley had finally walked over to a wall and leaned against it; leaving the other two to just look on at the elf and dwarf. Holan's weapons layed on the table behind the two. The blonde before seemed to be getting anxious, then Trimlion leaned over to older man and whispered something. This seemed to make the man grip his dagger as well and unsheath it. Legolas concentrated on them; his eyes caught the beads of sweat running down the blonde's brow.

The Mirkwood prince leaned over to Gimli and whispered, "Their getting nervous. Don't make any sudden movements, and definately don't reach for your axe." The dwarf nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. The elf continued to stand. Then came the taunts. Apparently, these men weren't very fond of having another elf in the city. Especially one that was from a dying land. Yet, even as the two men spitted at him, the elf remained clam. He knew it was the best thing to do. But with each tease, Gimli wanted to rip their heads off even more.

"Aren't so brave without your _bow and arrows!_" The blonde called over to him. Now the gray called in response. "An elf is nothing compared to a true swordsman. Yes, he may dance around with simple kinves, but my skill surpasses yours for sure. I bet I can even out shoot you!" the older man stood up straight and with a puffed chest. Legolas didn't like where it was leading. Infact, the blonde only pushed the man even more, and even the elf a bit.

"I bet you could beat that elf ten-fold. Even possibly make a fool of his father." Gimli looked up as he saw the elf's features grow dark. His eyes narrowed and a cold chill was sent down the dwarf's back. Legolas had inheireted much from his father, including his temper and ways of making those shiver in fear from his presence. The elf reached his hand back to the table and it was dangerously close to Holan's weapons. Then the dwarf saw what real anger their teasing his father had caused to arise.

In the voice he had used for Dadren, the Mirkwood prince spoke to their 'guests.' Automatically, the steeley voice stopped the jeers that were being sent his way. "Well, I highly doubt you could even beat my wife. She's never handle a sword I reckon." The older man listened to this and seemed to snarl. The blonde as well scrunched his nose and looked at the elf, loathing his presence. '_What has he done?' _Gimli thought.

The blonde moved forward, dagger in hand. His eyes blazed with anger as he took each step. All of a sudden, the gray haired man stopped him and pushed him back. In a dark voice, he spoke, "His fight is with me. Stay back." Trimlion shook his head and stepped back. A sneer spread across his thin and dried lips. Mainley had heard the comotion and opened his eyes. His partner was holding his rusty dagger in hand. A cross look upon his face. The innkeeper simply shrugged and watched in amusement.

Gimli stiffened up as he realized there was to be a fight.

-)(-

Ellen sighed and sat down on the bed. Adelina had been handed to Arwen, and she was now playing with the lady's fair hair. The queen had enough and gentley placed her next to her son. Roland smiled and began to bring all kinds of things to the girl. With each item came a name. Soon Roland could name an object and the girl would pick it out. This entertained both of them for many moments as the adults talked.

Daranth paced back and forth, not being able to help. His mind buzzed with thoughts of what might happen. Then he thought about nothing else, except his friend's illness. Before long, the elf sat down and began to mumble to himself. Arwen stared at him as her ears picked up every word. Ellen looked at Arwen's startled face, and then at Daranth. In a gently voice she asked, "Daranth? Is there something you wish to tell us?"

The younger elf looked up at the two woman and sighed. He had promised Legolas not to tell, yet maybe this was a time to... No, he couldn't say anything unless something happened. In a whisper he told them, "I can't, I promised Legolas." With that room grew silent and the females grew even more curious and worried. Finally, the young elf couldn't stand their piercing eyes. In a frustrated flurry, he jumped to his feet and walked to the door. "I'm going to see what they might be doing."

-)(-

Silence. It soon became unbearable for the humans. The man whom had challanged Legolas stood there in a fighting posistion. His dagger in hand and swaying back and forth. The elf sighed and stayed at the table. If neither of them moved perhaps the anger of the prince and the man would pass over. The Mirkwood elf soon forgot the reason for his anger, or he either forgave the man in his head. Yet, humans are no easily persuaded by silence. The gray man wanted what was said to have consequences. The man wanted to hurt the elf and force him to apologize; because then he would have been right and have won their little arguement.

As Legolas stood there, the man inched closer and closer, until he was at least four yards away. When the elf glanced at the dwarf for a brief moment, that's when the man struck. He cried and lunged forward. His feet moved fast, and his hands even quicker. But an elf is more than a match for a rebel human. In a graceful, yet strong, movement, the Mirkwood prince lept onto the table, grabbed a dagger and did a back flip off as the man crawled on and stabbed at him.

With a soft thud that even the elf could barely hear, he landed on the other side. The man grew angry at his missed strike, and lunged again. Only to his dismay, the elf quickly brought up the dagger he had grabbed and blocked the shot. Pushing back the blade, Legolas spun around to dodge another blow. Now the man filled with rage and even more frustrated. Quick small jabs followed large lunges. Each one being easily blocked or dodged. It was almost comical to see the elf bending to one side and another, and the clumsy man thrusting forward again and again.

Gimli watched with his hands on his axe, ready to assist his friend if the elf ever fell; though the dwarf found that highly unlikely. For the gray haired man was a cluts and kept stumbling. Legolas didn't dare bring his kife to the man's flesh. Instead, he hit once in a while with the handle. This would stun the man for a second, then they would be at it again. A small smile could be seen spreading on the Mirkwood prince's face. This made Gimli chuckle a bit. Apparently the elf was throughly enjoying himself.

Once again the slow man jabbed at him and the elf jumped back just in time. The man stopped and tried to catch his breath. Legolas simply placed an elbow on the wall and smiled at the man. His eyes showed excitement and joy. Then in a gentle voice that spoke of friendship, the blonde elf asked, "Shall we call it a truths for now. I see no point in continueing; do you?" The man shook his head, his tongue was on the brink of hanging out. "Good. Now what's your name?"

"Brego."

"Well, Brego, you gave me quite a challange. I haven't had such an exciting match for a while now." The elf took his free hand and put in Brego's shoulder. A smile came upon the gray haired man's bearded lips. Finally, the man stood straight and placed the dagger back in its sheath. Legolas stood straight as well and tossed his knife back on the tray. Brego held out his hand and the two shook. Yet, just then, the hot headed blonde Trimlion, made a daring move; for he had snuck up behind the Mirkwood prince.

With a quick thrust of his arms, Trimlion sent his dagger forward, almost catching the elf with it's point. Luckily, Legolas had heard him behind him and ducked down. His legs came about and tripped the man, only for his vision to go white. In a quick flash, the man fell to the floor, his dagger clanged against the ground. Brego yelled at the foolish and child and then looked at his new aquaintance. The elf had passed out on the floor and now lay beneath the blonde headed man.

A shout came from the doors, and Daranth ran to his master. "Legolas!" He was afraid what had happened, afraid Trimlion had caught his blade on him; or worse, the illness was taking it's toll. Seeing his friend fall made the dwarf drop his axe and curse the blonde headed human. With his arms he tossed the boy off. Leaving Trimlion dazed and against the wall. Gimli flipped the elf on his back and stared in his face. There were no sign of the flesh being cut, but the elf had closed his eyes.

By that time, Daranth had made it to the fallen prince. Without saying anything, he lifted up his master and carried him off. The dwarf followed close behind. Brego and Trimlion stood there, each of them as confused as the other. Mainley looked on at them from one eye, and became unaturally curious.

**oOOooOOo**

* * *

_Cliffies are so much fun! But, you don't have to wait that long, for I always try to update fast. I'd like to thank all you have reviewed, and who will continue to review I hope. _

_Thank-you for reading at least this far, and I hope the story doesn't get boring. Don't worry, I won't end every chapter from now on with a cliffie. There will be closure once in a while. Once. Na, I'm just kidding. _

_Read on..._

_Got it? Good._


	9. Awakening a Cure

**OoOoOoOoO**

With a loud thud against the wall, the door to the healing room was flung opened. All five of the young healers there turned suddenly to the company that had entered. There was a dwarf and two elves. One of the elves was carrying the other. In a flurry, the dark haired elf had placed the blonde one on the table, gently lowering his head. One of the female healers walked over to him.

"What happened?" she asked. The dwarf was the one to answer. "He fell to the ground and passed out. I do not know if he hit his head or not. Someone did startle him and possible hit him." The healer nodded and put a hand on the elf's forehead. Then she continued to check his breathing and his pulse. So far, her face showed little concern as everything checked out. One of the male healers walked over and offered his assistance. They checked for injuries that might have occurred, but found none.

As this was going on, Daranth stood at the end of the table and watched his master. Every minute he grew more and more anxious. Soon, he was almost jumping up and down in anxiety. Gimli noticed his restlessness and pulled him to one of the chairs. They sat down and waited. Still, Daranth would chew his nails or look revelry around the room. The dwarf just sat there and stared at his friend on the table.

Finally, the female healer stopped moving her hands over the Legolas' body, and placed them on her hips. She leaned over to her companion and whispered something in his ear. Without hesitation, the man was out the door and down the hall.

Gimli stood from his chair and walked over to the female healer, as did the three other healers. With a sigh, she spoke more to her fellow healers than to the dwarf. "I've sent for King Elessar. He has much healing background, and I hope he may be able to help me with this." Her brown eyes then floated over to the passed out elf. "It's so strange... even if he had hit his head, there would be some physical evidence. Yet, there isn't any. No blade touched him either. It's like, he just decided to take a nap."

"It better not be just a nap!" the dwarf growled as he looked with concern at his friend. "If it is, I'll kill him myself for making me worry so much." At this, the dark haired elf moved from his seat and next to his master. Daranth kneeled on the floor and stared at Legolas' face. A battle could be seen being fought behind his dark eyes. A battle between him and himself.

-)(-

'Tell them!'

'But I promised Legolas I wouldn't tell anybody. Especially those close to him.'

'If you don't, he will surely die.'

'No! He can't die. It has not been nearly long enough. He won't like it when he awakes.'

'You mean if he awakes! If you tell them, then they can do more to help the prince. Tell them... Tell them.'

"I can't! I promised." Everyone's gaze was upon the young elf. He had cried out all of a sudden and tears were swelling in his dark eyes. "I just can't. I'm sorry." Daranth grabbed his head and began to cry. All the healers had no idea what to do, but the dwarf walked up next to the him. Tears flowed down his soft skin and onto his lap. With watery eyes, he stared at the floor. Gimli stood next to him and placed an arm on his shoulders. Underneath his touch, the dwarf felt the elf shudder and sob even louder. Among the cries, he could make out faint words. "I... I just can't tell. Leg-Legolas asked me not to, and… and… and I promised him... I wouldn't"

"It's alright lad. You do not have to tell us what is bothering you. We would greatly welcome your news, only if it could help us help him," at this, Gimli looked up at the table and his friend's still body. The chest rose up slowly and gently went back down. The dwarf was just glad the elven prince was breathing. With a sigh, he let go of Daranth and moved away from the table.

The younger elf looked up and held his hands in front of his face. They were wet from his tears. Again, he put them down and gazed upon the blonde headed elf. Would he tell them, or hope for the best that his master would wake on his own? Daranth still felt his body shake from the pressure he felt put on him. All of a sudden, he felt cold and exposed, as if someone was watching and waiting. Waiting to see what he would do next. Daranth again shivered than made up his mind. He would tell. Perhaps, they would be able to help his master. The young elf went to say something when the door was flung open.

-)(-

A frustrated and concerned man stood in the doorway. His hair was a dark and almost curly brown. Gray eyes filled with worry and confidence. As Aragorn stepped inside the room, a young healer followed him. Close behind the healer was a flushed guard. His eyes seemed annoyed and rather disappointed. It was Holan, and he was content with sitting in one of the chairs and not asking any questions. While he did this, Aragorn moved to the elf on the table and began to question the other healers. None of them had any answers. Finally, he looked towards his friends.

Gimli had come back to the table and stood beside Aragorn. Daranth was found still kneeling on the floor and staring down at his lap. The king tried the dwarf first. Gimli told him what had happened. Taking in all the information, Aragorn tried to at least have a hint of what happened. It proved futile and again he turned to the dark haired elf.

Daranth looked up at him. The elf's eyes were red and swollen from crying. A sad expression was found on his delicate features. The man sighed and felt sorry for the young elf. He was obviously confused and torn apart inside. However, what made him this way, Aragorn did not know. When he was about to give up on any information, Daranth proved to know more than anyone else did.

"I know what the matter is." All eyes now faced him, as did their ears. Gimli urged him to go on, anxious to hear what the matter with one of his best friends was. "I know what's the matter because he told me. That was after hearing it from Elrond. Legolas is sick. It is nothing like a cold or something like that, for that would be impossible, him being an elf and all. No, it is a rare blood disease. It appears every other generation in the male family members. Lord Elrond told him it was what had killed his grandfather. Eventually, it too will kill Prince Legolas. "With that, Daranth was silent, for he knew no more. All the others realized this, and then became quiet as well. Aragorn and Gimli were wondering why Legolas had not told them. But they did not have long to ponder about this.

All of a sudden, the blonde elf's body shot up and Legolas' eyes opened. His whole body shook and again he closed his eyes. The Mirkwood elf wrapped his arms around himself, holding his body and trying to stop from shaking. Gimli almost jumped with surprise from the sudden movement. Aragorn only watched at first then held the elf as well. In a soft voice, he whispered to his friend, telling the elf it was all right and everything was okay. His response was only a soft whimper from the prince.

After a few moments, Legolas stopped shaking and gently pulled away Aragorn's welcoming arms. He stared at his friend, and feared could easily be seen in them. The blue pools grew darker and darker until finally tears came. When the elf said nothing, and the tears fell, Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder and then looked at the other healers. Each of them understood and left the room. Gimli looked at Holan, "You too, please." The man only nodded and left, his eyes looking warily on the blonde elf.

-)(-

When the others had gone, Legolas' tense body loosened and he laid back down, only this time keeping his eyes open. It was then that he saw more and more concern in his two friend's faces. "I'm alright," he said in a sigh. Aragorn only nodded and continued to look at his friend in worry. The prince could not blame him, and he did not grow suspicious at first. Then he saw unshed tears behind them, as well as behind the dwarf's eyes.

Looking for an explanation, the elf looked at his assistant. There he found it.

The dark haired elf's eyes were nervous looking. Legolas' face went to confusion, and Daranth looked away. In a sudden moment, the prince understood what he had done. "You didn't!" This time, the Mirkwood elf shot straight up on the table and turned to face the other elf. Aragorn tried to settle him down, but Legolas only pushed away his arms and continued to glare at the younger elf. Again, Daranth was silent. The prince repeated his question, "You didn't?!"

"Aye, I did." The young elf looked up at his master for only a split second, and then quickly looked away. The prince's eyes were filled with rage and disappointment. They seemed to pierce right through Daranth and send shivers up his spine. In a colder voice, Legolas spoke to him. "How could you?"

There was no answer this time, only soft sobs from the younger elf. Aragorn grew worried for the wellbeing of both the elves. This time, Legolas didn't fight; as the king pulled him back down to the table. His blue eyes just stared at the ceiling. Apparently, now he was trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. Every thing was silent. Finally, Aragorn broke it.

"Legolas, what happened to you a while ago; when you suddenly awoke?"

The prince turned his head to face his friend. Fear was obviously in him, for his eyes showed it. The elf mouthed soundless words. Aragorn looked at him perplexed. Again, the elf mouthed the words, and the king understood. Walking over to the dwarf and the younger elf, he whispered some words.

"But-" Gimli tried to complain about the request.

"But nothing. Now I need some answers if I am to help Legolas. He will not talk while you two are hear. Please take your leave and I will call you back when he is ready. Right now, it's too much for him," at this, Aragorn turned his attention to Daranth. The dark haired elf provided no complaint, but instead silently stood and walked out of the room. He was saddened by the fact that he had failed the prince. The dwarf soon followed after and left the man alone with the blonde elf.

-)(-

First thing was first, "How could not tell me that you were sick!" It was more of a demand that a question. Aragorn placed a hand on the table and stared at the elf with worried eyes. "I mean, I think one aught to know when his best friend is dying!" The king was out of his usual calm self. When there was no reply from the elf, he sighed and rubbed his head with his index and thumb. "I'm sorry, it's just so frustrating."

The blonde elf sat up and placed his hands in his lap. Then he proceeded to cross his legs and look at his friend. "I'm sorry for not telling you right away," Legolas looked down at his lap, "I just didn't want you to worry. Nor did I want to spend the rest of my life on a healing bed waiting for it to end! I want to live; while I still can." The elf shrugged and looked back up at his friend. A soft smile was on his face. This made the prince smile as well; he knew Aragorn understood.

The man straightened himself and then asked his earlier question, "So, what was that all about when you awoke?"

Again, the fear entered his eyes, again the words were soundlessly mouthed; but this time the blonde elf looked up at him. "He spoke to me. Saying, there was a cure." Without another word said, Aragorn understood just who _He_ was. For it was the new ruler of Mordor; the very powers of Hell itself. Aragorn knew that it could only be one; Lord Dracovia.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**

* * *

**

_THE PLOT THICKENS! _

_So, what do you think of this chapter? Tell me! Anyway, I really like to hear from my readers. It inspires authors to continue what they're writing, if at least one person enjoys their stories. Hey, looking for new reviews on my stories is what gets me up in the morning. A smile always seems to cross my face when your reviews. I'm saying this to all of you. So, Thank-you. _

_Read on..._

_Got it? Good._


	10. Dream of Tears

OOoOooOoOo

Silence. It could be a terrible thing to experience, and yet a blessing at the same time. Sometimes, silence drove some mad, while it helped others to calm down. Now, it did both for the young elf. His mind was whirling with thoughts on how weak he had been; Daranth dearly hoped that his companion would say something. Then again, he wanted to be left to his own thoughts.

'Am I that weak?' the dark elf pondered over many things, including how fast he had given away the prince's secret. _'I hope I have not done any harm. Will Prince Legolas forgive me?' _At this, Daranth stopped talking in his head. It was amazing to him; he was so ashamed of himself that he began to call Legolas by his title even in his thoughts. With a sigh, the young elf leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. In a soft whisper, he said, "It was for the better." _'Wasn't it?'_

the dark elf pondered over many things, including how fast he had given away the prince's secret. At this, Daranth stopped talking in his head. It was amazing to him; he was so ashamed of himself that he began to call Legolas by his title even in his thoughts. With a sigh, the young elf leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. In a soft whisper, he said, "It was for the better." 

The whisper was soft, but not soft enough. The dwarf caught the solemn words, yet paid no attention to them. Instead, his mind was on the room before them. The door had been shut and Gimli thought he heard Aragorn's voice rise a little. He shook his head at the thought of Legolas being scolded. "I knew that boy would get into some serious trouble some day. But I always imagined his father yelling at him and not an old friend." Then Gimli pressed his ear to the door; still silence reigned in both the hall and the healing room.

-)(-

Aragorn's arms fell limp at his sides. What the elf had said was shocking and unexpected. The new lord of Mordor would not contact any of the other countries. He only stayed away in his wasteland, his power growing more and more each day. Now, all of a sudden, the dark lord communicates with an elf. Another thing shocked him about the communication as well. It was the fact that Lord Dracovia had used a nightmare to talk with the Mirkwood prince. King Elessar had no idea that he had that power. Yet, it was the nightmare that he was concerned about. It was one that had shaken the elf so much that he soundlessly mouthed what the dark lord had told him. Aragorn paused his thoughts. The title of Dark Lord had been given to Sauron, but that was only because they knew him to be evil. However, Lord Dracovia did not show any signs of his intentions being evil. In fact, they showed nothing of the sort. Well, maybe the elves thought differently as their lands died away.

Now Legolas just stared at his friend, never averting his gaze to something else. Aragorn straightened his shoulders and walked up to the elf, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Legolas?" the prince's attention snapped back into focus. His cobalt blue eyes stared up at his friend. "Legolas, can you tell me what exactly _He_ said to you?" The Mirkwood prince seemed to trail off again in thought. The king waited patiently. Finally, Legolas looked back up at him; every inch of his face showed fear and a bit of anger.

"Yes I can," Aragorn sat on the empty space on the table and listened carefully to what was about to be said. The blonde elf spoke in an emotionless voice, as if it almost pained him to speak of the dream. "First, after I fell, there was nothing but white. Then darkness came over me, fire blazed below my feet and a great creature of fire stood before my eyes. It took me only a second to realize where I was._ He_ took me back to Moria, and to the Balrog. Just as the Balrog saw me, the vision changed. Flames came even further and engulfed my whole body. Next, I found myself in a black wasteland covered in soot. I knelt down and ran some through my fingers, and then I scanned the area. The minute I lifted my head, a building appeared before me. It looked familiar somehow, but I did not know exactly how. Slowly I moved towards, and then everything came flashing back. Many memories of old happy times, that is. When I was younger, and you but a boy. Then I realized that the scorched stone was part of Rivendell." Legolas looked down at his hands. He seemed so hesitant to speak the next words.

The man saw pain and sorrow now spread onto his friend's face. Once again, Legolas spoke in a voice that he had obviously inherited from Thranduil. "I saw you and Arwen as well. Your still bodies cased in glass, and set on tables. Beside you was my father, Elrond, Gimli, and all the other people I care so much for. Even- even Ellen and baby Adelina." His voice grew a bit shaky and filled with fear. Tears were brimming in his eyes. Aragorn wondered just how realistic the nightmare was. "Then there I was as well, laying in the middle of the circle of tables. The ground around the bodies was burnt and so were the edges of the glass. Only a small circle above each face was clear. I moved forward one-step and suddenly found myself falling away into an endless pit. When all light was completely gone, there He was. His red eyes pierced the darkness. They glared at me and hot smoke rose through the darkness. Then, in a deep and commanding voice, he spoke to me.

"'You bring grave news with you Master elf!'

"What do you mean about that, Lord Dracovia?' He seemed shocked that I knew his name, but he continued to talk to me.

"'I am speaking of the death within your veins. If it is wished, I will save your soul from its impending doom.'

"'Again, what do you mean about that?'

"'What I mean! - is that I may save you from death yet. You do not have to die so sudden. Come to me and I will cure your ailment.' Then it was silent and I heard his deep fiery breathing through the darkness around me. There was a quick flash and a light appeared above me. Fire was burning from a ring hanging from some ceiling. Then the Lord of the North stepped into the light. My elven eyes were not meant to stare upon such power that was Lord Dracovia. His body was covered in hard scales from head to toe. Each one was a midnight black and dull in luster. Two horns protruded from his skull. One each there was red stripe at the bottom. His belly was a deep gray and his eyes went from the burning red to a deep hard green. Lord Dracovia looked down upon me as if I were a precious treasure for his keepsake. Then a smile came upon his hard lips and large white teeth showed. In a quick movement, the dark creature spread his great wings. They were tethered and torn. In one, there was a hole in the membrane. Through the hole a golden ring was snapped. It was then that I realized just what the Lord of the North was. Many names have been given to him that would only lead to one creature. 'The fires of Hell,' 'Master of the Elements,' 'Serpent from the Sky,' and 'Winged Devil.' These names have been given for our Lord Dracovia. For he is a dragon."

-)(-

"A dragon!" the dwarf exclaimed and pushed back from the door. At this, Daranth looked up from the floor. His eyes brimmed with curiosity at what Gimli had heard. However, the dwarf made no indication to tell him as he stood there looking at the door puzzled, and he had no chance to tell him. For as soon as Gimli had shouted, an angered Legolas opened the door, almost catching the dwarf's nose. When he did this, the dark haired elf immediately stood up and almost bowed.

Aragorn was close behind the blonde elf and peered over his shoulder and the eavesdroppers. The king went to say something to them, when the Mirkwood prince stepped in. His glare had frozen the two in the hall already and he had them in his grasp. "You are truly lucky that that was the end of my dream. Now, may I ask what you think you were doing? Did you honestly think I would not catch you? - have you forgotten I am an elf." Now the prince took his hand from the doorknob and placed both on his hips. His icy gaze switched from one perpetrator to the next.

The, now shy, elf spoke up. "We're sorry. I hope you can forgive us for our foolishness." This statement seemed to make Legolas' expression soften. The blonde elf knew what Daranth was really saying. With a small smile upon his face, he spoke softly to the younger elf. "Of course I forgive. You were only thinking about my well being," a smile was placed on both the dark haired elf and the dwarf. Yet, Legolas quickly swept one of the smiles away. Almost sounding like a father, he turned to Gimli quickly. "You on the other hand should know better!" His finger waved at the dwarf, only to be followed by a bantering smile and some short laughs. The others joined in and the Mirkwood elf finally moved away from the doorway to allow the king out.

Once everyone had given themselves a good laugh, things began to get serious. The others stared at Legolas with concern in their eyes and hearts. The blonde elf knew why they were doing this, for it could be only two things: one, the Mirkwood Prince had to tell his family of his illness; and two, he must decide whether to accept the dark lord's 'invitation.'

-)(-

Ellen of the Rose could not help but giggle, but Lady Arwen gave a full laugh at the scene before her. Both women thought it a small sign of what the future held, and both of them dearly hoped this was so. For young child Roland had plucked all the flowers from a vase in the room. They consisted of lilies, daffodils, and three yellow mums in the middle of the other flowers. Next, the child proceeded to walk over to baby Adelina and bow; when he did this, he presented the child with the small bouquet. Of course, being a girl and it in her nature, Adelina took the flowers and giggled with a wide smile on her face. When Roland saw this, he sat down and the two played with each other. The boy would wriggle his fingers in front of the babe, and she would reach out with her tiny fingers and try to grasp them.

Their mothers simply smiled at their antics, and then begun to talk some more. Ellen was telling Arwen all about their trip. It had actually taken them a total of thirty nights; making Adelina a month and a half old. Then the woman talked about the small details for some parts. When she was finished her tale, Arwen began hers. It was about how Aragorn and she had met long ago in Imlidras. Then she skipped several years, many years, and talked about the Fellowship forming, and the end of the war. The human listened with great concentration. Any news about the previous war meant news of her husband and how he lived.

Yet, just as Arwen was getting to one of the pivotal points in the story, the door opened. In walked a blonde elf, a brown-headed elf, a man, and a dwarf. Legolas took his seat by his wife on the bed, while Aragorn stood next to Arwen's chair. He leaned down and placed a small kiss upon her soft cheek. Daranth and Gimli went to the children, and they squealed in delight from seeing the two (The children, not Gimli and Daranth).

Then, the Mirkwood prince leaned closer to his own wife and began to whisper in her ear. Everyone's eyes were upon her face as it showed her reaction immediately. At first, it was calm and somewhat curious to what the elf was speaking to her. Yet, as more and more words passed his lips, her face grew concern. Then anger flashed upon her eyes. When the prince was done, he sat back and stood up before her. Ellen stood up as well and looked at her husband with disbelieving eyes. Then something happened that no one expected. Sure, they knew she would be a bit angry with the elf, but they thought also too worried and concerned to do anything. That was not the case.

SLAP! Legolas soon found his wife's delicate hand as cold as stone as it crossed his face. Now he looked in the direction in which he was slapped; no concern, no anger, no pain, no emotions showed at all in his features. The elf only turned his head slowly to face her, and Ellen slapped him again. With a deep intake of breath and letting it out, he again turned to his wife. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions; Legolas did not know which one to deal with first. Anger, fear, sorrow, all were seen on her face, for they were in her heart.

After slapping him the second time, Ellen just stood there looking at her husband. She could not help but break out into hysteria of tears and sobs. The blonde elf wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Immediately the young woman held herself close to his chest and cried into it. Soothing sounds came from Legolas as he sung to her in his own tongue. The elven words seemed to soften the sobs and tears, but they did not stop them. Slowly, he led her to the bed and sat down, pulling the woman into his lap and allowing her to cry. Then he looked back to Aragorn. The man understood and gathered up his friends and the children. He had to literally pull his confused elf wife from her chair. When they had gone into and down the hall, Legolas started to talk with Ellen.

"Listen, I'm sorry I never told you," then he said the same list of words that he had told Aragorn as the reason to why he never told anybody. The woman in his lap just listened and cried even softer. "Please don't cry, Ellen. Please?" the elf held his wife even closer this time. Eventually she stopped the tears and then pulled herself from his grasp. They stared at each other and a soft smile appeared on both of their faces. "You know, there may be a cure."

At this, the woman's face brightened up. She flung her arms around the elf and smiled, almost laughing along. "Tell me! What is it? You know what, it doesn't matter, just take it!" Ellen was overwhelmed. At first, there was no hope of her love surviving, and then there is a great hope. A large smile this time came, and the gleam in her eyes seemed to take away all previous evidence of tears. The young woman leaned over and placed a kiss on Legolas' cheek. "So tell me, what the cure is?" the next words out of his mouth were slow and not at all joyful. When Ellen heard them, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Only one can give me the cure, and he resides in the land of Mordor. The one whom can cure me is Lord Dracovia. I must travel to him." Now Ellen's face was shocked and her arms fell from the elf's neck. There was still a chance that she would lose her husband; but that was only a chance and not a guarantee. With another soft smile, Ellen had to force the next words out of her mouth. "Well-well than do it!"

Legolas almost jumped from surprise. The answer Ellen had given him was a total surprise to the blonde elf. Of course, his wife had done much now he had not expected. "Really?"

Ellen gave out a sigh and picked up the soft yet rough hand that belonged to his wife. She stroked it and then looked into his eyes. "Yes. If you think, it will help you survive, then yes. If not, then no, and you may die in peace here. I don't want you to leave me, so go!" The elf smiled and brought her to her feet. In a quick movement, he placed a small kiss upon her lips. So many tears had been shed in the past few days. So much had happened to the elf in just a few hours, what more was to come.

"I'll go right away. Do not worry, for I will ask Gimli and Aragorn if they wish to join me. Perhaps Brego and Holan as well." Ellen was confused with the name 'Brego,' but she knew whom Holan was. With smile, she watched as her husband turned towards the door and opened it. Like and avalanche, four figures came crashing into the room, all were on their right side from listening. Arwen looked up and smiled, as did Aragorn and Gimli. Daranth blushed and laughed aloud. "So, I'm not invited!" the blonde elf looked down at his companions and laughed as well with a somewhat shocked look.

The young woman, who had watched all of it, strode over from the bed and helped with getting Lady Arwen to her feet. The three people lay there on the floor still staring up at Legolas. With a sigh, the elf rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hips. With a teasing glare, he said to them in good spirits, "Well! What are you waiting for! I've got to get going, and you're not even packed." They all scrambled to their feet and went down the halls to gather supplies and a few changes of clothes. The Mirkwood prince stared at them from the hall. A terrible day had turned into laughter and a quest ahead of them. With a smile, the elf turned to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waste. He then placed a kiss on her cheek and went to get food for the trip. Ellen watched as he walked down the hallway. The light was dim and it showed only a black figure. A smile crossed her face; there was hope for his life to be saved yet. However, what she did not know was that their departure at the gates would be the last time she ever saw her love.

OOoOooOoOo

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I could not help but laugh a couple times while writing it. If you liked it, let me know. Why is it so happy? Because I thought you, the readers, could use a break from all the tears and dreadful feelings, laugh occasionally! Anyway, also because the next chapter it is raining a lot.

I'd also like to give a special thanks to Kalisona (sorry if I spelled it wrong, I don't remeber things that well) NE-way, I'd like to thank them for their help. If you liked this chapter and thought it written well, it's because of Kalisona. They did an excellent job at helping me revise, and I took all but one piece of their advise. And that was only because I couldn't find the mistake they had pointed out. Anyway, without their help, this chapter would be nothing. :)

Got it? Good.

Read on...


	11. Doubts

**OooOoOoOooO**

Silver droplets panged against the clear glass. All was once again silent after the night before's excitement. Dark, gray clouds hung over the white city; few of it's people roamed the streets in such bad weather. Yet, that did not stop her husband. Ellen of the Rose stared into the warming fire before her. The mind of the young woman was ablaze with thoughts. Some were good, some were bad; many were concentrated upon the Mirkwood elf, and his departure. A sigh came from the young woman as she sat in the large chair; a large quilt of many colors was draped over he legs, in her hands she held a cup of tea. It's steam rose gracefuly from the cup and danced around in the air before disappearing. With another sniff of the tea, she took a sip.

It was now six hours past dawn, the mother had awoken nearly two ago. The room was quiet, for her husband had left to get his might steed ready. Moonright would not like waking so early, not after so many days of luxuary. A soft smile finally appeared upon Ellen's face. The soft thought swept away the problems that controled her thoughts, if only for a moment.

Baby Adelina stirred in her crib, and then was silent again. Wood popped and cracked underneath the flames, the rain provided an ever constant rythem, and the ocassional footsteps of the maids were all to be heard. Yet to the young woman, her thoughts sounded more like shouts in her mind.

The news of her husband's short quest had at first seemed to be be great tidings. It brought hope for her heart; there was a chance that the elf would live, and be ridded of the dangerous disease in his veins. Ellen had took the news with great excitement and joy. Of course, this was all at first. Now that time had passed, she had thought much of it. Now, it was ever turning and twisting in her mind; like fish before it finally took it's last breath.

More and more, the thought worried Ellen of the Rose. '_Little is known about this "Dracovia, Lord of the North." I mean, why does he not except King Elessar's peace offers. Does this Lord of the North want war?! Then again, he has not declined them either. It seems, the lord is a nuetral creature. Not wanting to be allies, nor foes. Perhaps, just a maybe, he does have a cure for Legolas.' _Again, Adelina stirred in her bed and interrupted her mother's thoughts. Ellen smiled softly and rose from her seat. With a gentle touch, she wrapped the child back up in her blankets and plucked the baby from her crib. The woman moved with such grace, that she could have easily been mistaken for an elf; Ellen gentley rocked Adelina of the Waterlilies in her arms. The child gurgled with approvement and fell back to sleep.

Still holding her smile, Ellen moved back to the chair and stared down at her child. The thought of having Adelina never know her father was in her mind as well. As more reasons rose to keep the elf behind, more reasons came forth to allow the prince to go. The young woman fought for each side in her head, until it became too much and she turned her attention to something else. The flames, they looked so soft and delicate. The young woman swored you could almost reach out and stroke one. The rain, it still fell from the clouds and bounced from the white marble of Minas Tirith. '_The child, her father, the journey, the cure, THE DARK LORD, DEATH- LIFE!'_

Again, her mind hurt from the thoughts. With a sigh of despair, Ellen placed a hand on her head and sat there with the child. There she remained for a very long time. The battle within her thoughts never once ceased. Each side bringing up a new point as if the thoughts were two advisors. Ellen of the Rose was the leader and she listened carefully. Yet, the more she listened, the more confused the woman became.

-)(-

"Whoa!" the young stable boy stumbled and fell backwards onto his bottom. He used his hands to scoot away as a thundering hoof came crashing to the ground. The black stallion before him showed no signs of calming down, and continued to rear up and make such a fuss, one would think it were great pain. Several times the small boy had cursed the steed and thought about getting the whip. Then he would think of whom the owner of the animal was, and just storm to next stable and curse all the living things that came into his mind. It wasn't until midday, that he was relieved of the horse.

A young man stood in the main door of the stables; water dripped from every inch of his body. The rains had gotten rather nasty, and thunder could be heard off in the distance. The man had short brown hair, and deep brown eyes to go with it. His body was taller than most; when he walked, it was a graceful stride. It wasn't until the man had stood nearly two yards in front of him, did the stable boy realize just _what _the man was. "An Elf!" he whispered to himself.

"Hullo!" a soft smile was placed on the elf's face, his brown eyes brimmed with excitement. "I am Daranth; you may know me as 'Dadren's assistant.' Well, I'm sure word reaches you quickly. I am here for Prince Legolas' horse, Moonright." The young elf moved closer to the upset boy. The stable child wiped his dirty hands on his pants and held out one of them, dirt smudges still were encrusted inbetween his fingers.

With a smile, the stable boy said, "It's-it's nice to meet you Mr. Daranth. I'm known as Joeseph, son of Haminal. They call me Joe!" Daranth smiled, sort of, and shook the boy's hand. Joe's palms were a bit sweaty, and the elf wiped away the filth on his own cloak. Finally, the young elf took a good long look at the boy before him. The stable boy's hair was dark brown, and tangled; his eyes were a deep brown, much like Daranth's; and his face showed a young one, not more than twelve. His cheek bones were high, and his eyes shoned bright. Two large ears stood at the side of his head, and he was too skinny for the elf's liking. Only a pair of green trouser's hung loosely from his shoulders. Yet, Joe worked all day most likely. The sweaty forehead and dirty hair showed that.

Joe felt the elf's eyes upon him; he blushed and turned his head away. With a soft voice, he asked, "Shall I get the horses?" That seemed to stop the scanning and snap Daranth back into reality. "Oh! Yes, yes. Will this do?" the young elf procceeded to reach into his front pocket and pull out a small purple cloth with golden thread tied in the rim. Daranth then opened the top just a bit, and allowed two silver coins to slide out. He held the coins in his long slender hands and offered them to Joe. "Is this enough for the horse?"

"Enough!" the boy exclaimed, placing a hand on his forehead, "Well I reckon it's enough to pay for the whole lot in here!" A soft chuckle came from the elf, and Joe blushed again. He usually forgot his manners and would burst out his emotions. It was rather rude, according to his father, and he regreted doing it in front of such a noble and fair being. Yet, the young elf didn't seem to mind and began to speak.

"Well, I guess I should receive my own, Lady Ellen's, and Holan's as well. Do you know of the chestnut I rode in on? Her name is Melody. Can you please receive her for me as well; don't forget the appoloossa known as Honeynut. I know, rather silly names, yet they seem to fit the good tempers of the beautiful beasts." With that, Joe was off running down the stalls and looking at each horse. He would speak the names softly to the horses and if they did not respond, Joe moved on. Daranth watched with amused eyes. A soft smile came on his face.

Finally, the two were found, and brought forth. Daranth took hold of each halter; as he did this, Joe tied a rope onto each and gave it to the elf. "Thank-you. Now can you bring me Moonright?"

"That wild thing!" This time, Joe did not regret his outburst. The stable boy did not dare get near that creature again. Moonright was too wild for his liking. "I don't think so. Maybe you can, or someone else; but he nearly kicked my head off when I tried to feed him. Honestly, you'd think an elven horse would be well tempered."

Again, Daranth laughed at the boy. "Apparently you do not know much of elven bred horses," Joe felt emabaressed once again. "They often have tempers and will allow only one rider. Unfortunately, Prince Legolas inheireted his father's temper, and Moonright show's just that. If you do not wish to go near the stallion again, I shall call for the Mirkwood prince himself!" Without another thought, the young elf turned around and walked out of the stables and into the rain. He had to get the horses ready for the long trip. Yet, before he turned around, he had shoved the coins into Joe's hands.

The stable boy had no time to say 'Thank-you,' nor did he find himself capable. One thought remained in his mind from the words spoken by the elf. '_The Mirkwood prince himself!' _"A real elven prince." Joe stood there and stared out at Daranth as he rounded a corner and was lost from his eyes. His heart suddenly began to race. Then sweat dripped from his brow and he knew he stunk of it. "I must clean up! An elf prince is coming!" the young boy leapt for joy and ran to a table in the stables. There he looked into a dish and frowned. Immediately, he began to sweep the floors and clean what he could. After that, Joe ran to the tub and jumped in. He didn't care for the cold water, nor did he care that he was still wearing his trousers.

-)(-

It had been a long day. At first the hours had moved by like minutes. After all, time does not pass slow when one is working or planning. Already the two of them had filled four saddle bags with supplies, eaten breakfast, ordered more medical herbs (mostly to keep Legolas from passing out), and found time to pack several pairs of clothes. Only eight hours had passed since the sun rose, and now time seemed to stop all together. The pair had been working for nearly four hours; gathering supplies was not as easy as one might have thought.

With a gruff sigh, the dwarf finally fell to a chair. The man laughed and sat down himself. Aragorn and Gimli smiled at each other and turned to the bags on the floor. Each tan package was as packed as a fat man's stomach at a feast. The very thought of this sent them into hysteria again. It wasn't until Aragorn pulled forth the list, did the hardy laughter stop. With a groan, the dwarf realized what he had to do, and got up from his seat. His short legs carried him to the packs were he lifted the flap and called over to the king.

"Bandages, soap, medical tools wrapped in linen, herbs of various types, bottles of medicine (Legolas' medicine!) and... what is on that list?"

"You didn't mention... forget it, I'll check the packs myself." Aragorn stood from his seat and walked to the packs. He made his way to the one that Gimli stood at and took a look inside. The dwarf stood there and listened as the king mumbled the long list to himself. 'Various types of herbs' would not work for the man, and Gimli knew this. He just didn't want to have to check _all_ the bags. After Aragorn was satisfied with the medical bag, he moved on to the next one.

Each were silent and listened to the rain. Gimli watched as the man scooted from one pack to the next. After fifthteen minutes, he was finally done. With a sigh of relief, Aragorn placed his hands on his folded knees and exclaimed, "Well, that's all of it. Let's take a rest." It was then that Holan bursted through the door. His face was tired and worried, beads of sweat falling from his brow. With deep breathes, the man managed to get out, "Where's... the... elf?"

-)(-

'_A cure,' _this meant a future to the elf. If the new lord of Mordor was speaking the truth, then he could live with his family forever. Well, at least for as long as their bodies permitted it. Yet, there was some comfort in knowing that one's death was near. At least he knew he was going to die; living for an eternity was frightening; your friends always died before you. Some mortals would gladly give away their lives to live forever. Legolas wanted to be mortal. It was always a secret kept from others; he did not think they would aprove. The Mirkwood prince hated the thought of losing his friends to death. '_Why do I always befriend the ones whom will die before me?'_

All most every night he thought of how he would grieve for each one, and how they might have died. Usually, Legolas thought of all the memories that he would have by that time. Now they would not come at all. "Not as long as this acursed illness is still in my blood." the elf hissed to himself. He hated being ill, more than he hated knowing he would have to live through his friend's deaths. Those the Mirkwood elf might be able to handle, for he would have many memories. Now, the cure seemed as a gateway from pain. Living forever meant he would be able to see his child grow up, see her get married, have children of her own, die.

Legolas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Why was the thought of the journey twisting and turning his feelings like so? At first, much like his wife, he thought it a joyous discovery; yet once one's mind ponders on the idea... A sigh of desperation came from within his chest. Finally, the blonde headed elf gave up on the thought. He would go and seek Lord Dracovia, even if he died trying.

The Mirkwood prince got up from his seat at the dinning table; strangely that was where he had strayed off to after telling Ellen of his sickness. Somehow, it brought some comfort to sit there. He imagined all of his friends taking a seat and enjoying their meal. Even his father, Lord Elrond, and the pesky Elladan and Elrohir, appeared in his vision. Just then, he realized it was nothing but a daydream, and the elf shot open his blue eyes.

His long delicate fingers moved atop one of the wooden backs of a chair. Legolas than moved down the table, and soaked in all the memories of the past three years. His meeting Gimli, the Quest, the last battle, the fall of Sauron, meeting Ellen, going home, having Adelina. Each memory was different, yet none of them made him feel sad or distressed. Surprisingly, they all made the elf feel warm. Before moving on, Legolas pondered on these thoughts; he didn't want to let the feeling of joy in him to leave right then, at least not with so much doubt in his mind.

Finally, he gave in to harsh reality and came back to the present. Long years of peace had reigned between all the lands, and Gondor prospered like never before. Rohan, from the leadership of Eomer, was growing as well. Each of the western kingdoms were buying little bits of land from the more eastern kingdoms. Soon, both Rohan and Gondor had ten percent more land. There farmers whom had been devastated from Lord Dracovia's power sucking, moved there and lived happily with the land.

Then it entered the mind of the Mirkwood prince again. Lord Dracovia of the North. Noone was quite sure where he came from, though there were those who speculated that he was the true dark lord before Sauron rose to power; others thought him a god. Either way, his actions showed neither good or evil. The dragon lord seemed quite nuetral at the moment, and didn't head the peace calls from Gondor or Rohan. Lord Dracovia simply stayed in his own land, rebuilding what Sauron had lost. Much like his wife, Legolas was undetermined whether the new lord was good or evil.

Legolas gave one last sigh and moved out of the room. He had work to do, and couldn't be pondering on such things as the Lord of the North. It didn't matter anyway, as long as Dracovia held the antidote to what ailed him; surely that was enough reasoning to keep the quest going. The Mirkwood prince moved out of the dinning room and started down the hall; just then, something caught his ear. Someone was asking for him. "Daranth?" The blonde elf moved to the other side of the room and opened the door.

-)(-

Where was his master? There were only so many places an elf could hide, or where there? "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's avoiding me!" With the thought came a laugh, and after that a long pause. The idea couldn't be dismissed. Surely the Mirkwood elf had heard him calling at some point. "Maybe... No! Prince Legolas wouldn't do that!" '_Why am I still placing a title on him?' _A sigh of desperation came from his chest. He knew why he was still placing a title on his master; it was because he still didn't completely forgive himself for being so weak, for giving away Legolas' secret so fast. What other thoughts would he reveal? Daranth lowered his head and just stood there. The young elf felt so ashamed for what had happened. Still, Legolas had forgiven him. That was all he could do, and he did it. A small smile began to pull at the dark haired elf's lips. Maybe, it was okay.

Jus then, he caught the sight of a young messenger boy. These boys were always running around the palace and catching every detail. '_Perhaps,'_ Daranth thought, '_he has seen Prin- Legolas.' _The young elf took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was apparent that he had not resolved his issue yet. Yet, he had work to be done. With a false smile, Daranth ran to the boy. They were standing outside the dinning room door when he finally caught up to the messenger. "Exscuse me? Boy!" The child stopped and turned back. When he saw the elf, he felt all of his muscles tense and freeze up.

Daranth stopped just inches from the child. With a smile he kneeled and looked into the dark green eyes. "Y-yes sir?" Obviously speaking with an elf made the boy nervous. Was it fear?- or amazement? The young elf couldn't help but release a sigh. Then he spoke in a soothing voice that was like flowing honey. This immediately calmed the boy and he looked much more relaxed, as the words flowed from Daranth's lips.

"You've been all around the palace today, yes?- good. Then I need to know if you've seen a blonde elf?"

"No, sorry. Although I've seen Lady Arwen if you wish to-" the messenger boy was cut off when Daranth placed a hand on his scrany shoulder. "I'm sorry, I do not wish to speak with Lady Arwen. Thank-you for your help. Here," the elf produced a small coin and placed it into his palm. With a smile the boy wrapped his arms around the dark haired elf's neck. This was such a shock, that Daranth just stayed where he was. Once the boy was done with his hug, he stood in front of the elf.

"What is the elf's name? Maybe I can ask around for him and tell you!"

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, people will know him as that. Now run along, and maybe our paths will cross before I leave." The once shy boy now jumped with pleasure and ran down the hall. Happiness swelled inside his chest. His parents had always told him that elves from outside the city were dangerous and brought death. Yet, all this elf brought was happiness and enough money to feed his family for about eight days. This was enough to convince him that elves were bad at all. Still, he knew his parents would never believe him; perhaps his bother. With these thought going through his mind, the young messenger boy ran off to find what his new friend was looking for. '_An elven prince.' _The very words awed him.

-)(-

"You have a way with children." The voice startled Daranth and he turned to where it came from. The small smile, already on his face, grew larger; as did the younger elf's eyes. Legolas merely chuckled at the sight of his friend. Again, the younger elf looked no more older than an elfling. His eyes bright and curious, always discovering new things. Now, they just showed relief.

"Prince Legolas! How did you-"

"I heard your voice from the door- wait... '**_Prince_**' Legolas?"

"Oh! That would explain it; the door **is** quite thick. Anyway, I thought you were avoiding me! Apparently not. So, your majesty, I need your help with-"

"Hold on!" Legolas held up his hands to calm down the dark haired elf down. Obviously something was wrong with him. The elven prince then placed one of his hands on Daranth's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. What the younger elf did confirmed his suspiscions; his dark eyes looked away from Legolas' blue ones. "Daranth, what's wrong? You are calling me 'Prince' Legolas; I thought I told you not to put my title on. Then you say you thought I was avoiding you! Next thing I know, your calling me 'your majesty'. Now what's wrong?"

There was a long pause of silence. The younger elf was thinking over how to answer. Legolas was not only known for the 'Fellowship of the Ring' but for inheirting his father's temper. The last thing Daranth wanted was angering the Mirkwood prince. Instead, he thought of many other possibilities to say to his master.'_I could say that I'm just anxious about the quest,' _but he figured that would only cover why he had been using titles. _'Maybe I can say that I thought he was avoiding duties, therefore avoiding me. No, that would anger him too quickly for my liking; calling an elven prince lazy is never a smart move. Then again, I could say I was too wrapped up in the thought of his illness and that he was avoiding me in order not to talk about it!' _A slight smile wrapped itself on the younger elf's face. This made Legolas wonder all the more. Daranth noticed the other elf's narrowing eyes; he mistook it as impatients and not suspiscion. The younger elf tried to get the reason out. His mind was panicking. Yet, he was not fast enough to explain himself.

When finally a sound came from the dark haired elf's mouth, a voice echoed down the hall. "Legolas! Legolas come quick!" It was Aragorn's voice calling. The blonde elf turned to face his friend, and saw the king running towards him. In a sprint faster than any man's, Legolas made it to his friend. In a concerned voice, he asked, "What is it? What's wrong?" Aragorn huffed and puffed. Apparently he had been running all over the palace. In a steady voice, the king responded to his friend's question.

"Come with me!" Then King Elessar straightened up and began a run down the halls. Legolas was right behind him, and Daranth kept up very nicely.

**OooOoOoOooO**

**

* * *

**

_So? How do you like it. Anyway, I saw how long it was getting, and decided to leave it off where I did. Just so I can fit stuff in more. Plus, cliffies keep people reading. Hope you liked this chapter as well, and please review. Oh! and my e-mail wasn't working, so I had no way to contact my beta, so I hope there'nt aren't too many errors. _

_Got it? Good._

_Read on..._


	12. A Fall and a Meeting

A/N: When the print goes italic for a whole section, that's inside Legolas' mind / Aragorn's memory. Hope you understood that

**

* * *

**

oOoOOooOOoOo

They had raced around corners in silence for too long. His friend had not told him anything besides for him to come, and now the three of them found themselves outside the throne room. The elf needed answers, and answers now. Too much had happened in the past few days for him to be kept in the dark. To make matters worse, he still had to find out what the matter was with Daranth. Ever since the prince had found out that the younger elf had spoken of his illness, Daranth had seemed even more quiet around the Mirkwood elf.

Now all three of them stood in front of the throne room. Aragorn seemed almost out of breath; of course that was expected. The king probably had to run up and down the palace to find his friend. It had been many months since Aragorn's last hunting trip, and therefore he was not use to it. Daranth and Legolas just stood before him and waited. They knew if answers were to come, then they had to be patient. Finally, King Elessar spoke.

"Legolas Greenleaf, you have a tendacy to find loop holes in deals," a sly grin was placed on the elf's face for but a moment. "Well, I have made one up that you can't get pass. Plus!- I want you to promise me that you'll agree. If not, it's going to hurt you more than you think." At the last sentence, the man's voice had grown serious. The elven prince promised and looked at his friend again with concern. Once Aragorn was satisfied, he spoke. "Okay... Now when we get into the throne room, you are not allowed to move unless I move. No matter what you hear!- you have to stay with me. That goes for you too Daranth." Aragorn looked over Legolas' shoulder and stared at the younger elf. Daranth simply nodded and allowed the man to continue. "Alright, let's go."

The doors opened and the three of them walked to the center. For a moment, all they did was stand there. It had become a lot quieter as the rain had stopped; now light seeped through the windows and lit up the room to be a bright white. It wasn't until the Mirkwood prince concentrated, did he hear the noise.

It sounded as if many people were quarreling amongst themselves. Angry voice rose and lowered, yet the loudest was only a faint off voice; like in another room compared to a human's hearing. Daranth seemed to hear it too, and they looked at the door that led to the courtyard. Was there a large crowd outside? He hadn't seen many people going through the palace lately, yet maybe... Just as Legolas took a step forward, Aragorn caught his shoulder and shook his head. With a sigh, the elf turned around and looked into the man's eyes.

Worry and concern showed on his features. Now Legolas grew frightful and placed a hand on the king's shoulder. "Is everything alright?" For a minute, Aragorn looked down at the floor, and then his grey eyes met with the soft blue ones. Those eyes always seemed to look into one's heart. The two had grown so close over the years, it was like the elf could know exactly what the man felt. A soft smile came onto Aragorn's face, and was washed away. The man had no idea how much it was going to hurt the elf.

With a large intake of breath, the man spoke again. "Legolas... outside that door is something I'm sure you can handle. Well, maybe not in your current condition." The words seemed to hurt the elven prince. Immediately, Aragorn regreted the last part and his eyes showed it. "I'm sorry mellon-nin, I did not mean to-"

"It's alright. I know you meant well. If you think I can not handle it, then I won't go."

"That is not it at all. I just want to make sure... Come, I will show you what it is." He led them to the door that went into the courtyard. Aragorn was still uncertain about how Legolas would react to the crowd he had seen earlier. As they got closer, Legolas could hear the voices more clearly. The people outside were obviously angry at something. With a swallow, Aragorn placed his hands on the door. Yet, before he opened them, he turned to his life long friend. "I want you to tell me the minute your feel... different." With that, he pushed open the stone doors.

-)(-

Now the soft mumuring of a distant storm, became the roaring of a large wave crashing down upon it's victim. Words of hate and anger pricked the elf's ears. Then, the words were all too clear to him. _**"Send him** **back to Mirkwood!" "Get rid of the elf!" "Our fields will die this year if he stays!" "Death is upon us!"** _They all shouted hate towards Legolas. He wanted it to stop, and a headache soon formed. The younger elf at his side seemed almost uneffected, yet he could tell the elf's ears were hurting as well. Legolas restrained from covering them or showing any pain. Yet, his eyes could not hide it.

The entire courtyard was empty except for the guards of the tree. The blonde elf looked around and saw all the other routes to the courtyard blocked off. Just then, he spotted Holan standing next to Gimli; they were looking over the rail at something. Legolas took no longer than a second to run over to them. Aragorn ran behind, his voice asking the prince to stop. It was too late.

Legolas' feet slipped and he ran into the rail. Water sprayed from beneath his feet; his stomach took the impact and his upper half jutted out. The wind blew hard and kept his golden hair from his face. Gimli jumped in surprise and immediately asked if Legolas was alright. The elf seemed to not hear him, his eyes locked on the scene below him.

If it weren't for his elven sight, he would have thought dark water had risen to around the courtyard far below. His great eyesight allowed him to distinguish different people. They were all yelling at each other and ever moving closer to the palace. Some where stuck in the crowded streets and they all were men and woman. The children would peak out of windows from time to time. Legolas could onlyt stare at them, and once they saw his face leaning over and looking, the uproar became louder.

Immediately, the elf felt it's effects. His ears rang and the headache grew worse. Legolas instinctively placed his fingers in his ears. This was his mistake. The sudden movement tipped too much weight to his upper body. Without the support from his arms, he could no longer hold on. In seemed like hours, when really it was a matter of seconds. His stomach had a slight pressure on it as the stone railing pressed into it; the elf felt as the ground beneath his feet slipped away and was replaced by air. One last look at Gimli and air rushed passed him. The Mirkwood elf felt light and falling slow. Words were forming on the dwarf's mouth, and Aragorn appeared at the edge. It wasn't long before he too was crying the elf's name.

Now his arms were away from his ears and they seemed to just float there. Already the elf's body was too far from the stone to try and at least grab it. The voice below him went from the roaring of anger, to woman shrieking with fear and men calling to each other. Then, the entire world around him grew silent. His friends above spoke soundless words. The sky seemed to grow dark as well. A voice came into his head, much like a piercing knife. Legolas kept in a cry of pain and listened. Right before it happened, a dark and cold voice spoke. It said _"You are **mine**!"_. It was then, that all went to a bright light, and the darkness came.

-)(-

_"Heh, heh, heh. I see we meet again young prince." Legolas found himself in the darkness like before. Only this time, there were great flames climbing the walls and joing together at the top. Legolas jus sat there with his legs crossed. This time, not only did one pair of large red eyes stare at him, but sixteen other eyes gleamed green in the darkness. The elf shivered from their questioning and accusing feel. _

_The voice that had spoken before, laughed again; the Mirkwood prince immediatley knew whom it was. In a sharp and cold voice, he spoke to it. "What do you want this time Dracovia! I'm already coming to you for the cure."_

_The eyes grew closer, and the black dragon came into the light. His lips curled up into a snarl like smile, and the long line of white teeth showed. "No 'Thank-you' or anything like that?"_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Simple: I saved you." _

_Now the elf was puzzled, and dared to ask again, "What do you mean?"_

_"'What do you mean' that's all I hear from you. Oh well, can't help it," a malice tone took to the dragon's voice. "What I mean is that if I hadn't dragged you here, you would be in great pain right now." _

_"Oh, thank-you," this caused the Lord of the North's smile to grow even greater and even more dangerous. Legolas did not trust the dragon. His doubts he had about the evil of the dragon had been confirmed. Though, the prince didn't know how. There was just a feeling that the dragon gave him. Legolas had grown to trust these feelings. The prince opened his mouth to say more, but Dracovia beat him to it._

_"I know you don't trust me, and that there are many questions about me having the actual cure. I'll guess you'll just have to continue on with the journey. Oh, and I won't always help you like this. I just couldn't stand my greatest prize to whither with **much** pain."_

_"What?" with that, his words melted, the scene wore away, and the fire above him came flooding in around him. It grew too hot and searing pain ran through his body. Then there was a flash of light. _

-)(-

Suddenly, the darkness moved away, and a feeling of hitting many branches came to the elf's back. Then there was a loud gasp from several people; stone hit his head and a warm liquid trickled out.

-)(-

Horror. That was the only thought to have entered the king's mind. He knew he had shouted the elf's name, he knew Legolas would not hear him, he knew it would be too late. Every second it took for the prince to fall, was another minute Aragorn had to watch his friend die. Memories of old and new came rushing back; their meeting in Imladris, Aragorn learning the ways of the bow from the Mirkwood elf, seeing just what they meant by 'Thranduil's temper', and playing many pranks on the twins. Every one came back to him in perfect clarity. Every sound, every smell, every glance of beauty. Then, it stopped on one particular memory.

_The tall grass was now turning golden, for it had grown too big. Birds made nest, as well as mice, in the long thin blades. There was a slender figure sitting next to him in the grass. Long golden hair tied back and two small braids on either side. A small butterfly fluttered by the figure and a smile appeared. In a quick and gentle movement, the delicate piece of life was caught in his hands. With blue eyes brimming, the elf moved his hands in front of him. With a smile, the elf opened up his hands and smiled even greater as the butterfly fluttered in front of the boy's face, before flying away. The pair watched as the small orange wings beat. It flew higher and higher, and then seemed to fade away with the sun._

Tears came to the king's face. Was he going to lose this life long friend. Aragorn had reached out with his hand when the elf had fallen, and now it still stayed outstretched. The still body of the Mirkwood prince ever growing smaller and smaller. "Legolas," he whispered one more time. Then...

Could it be! The king prayed to all the Valar and other gods he could think of. Had they tried and spared the elf's life? Aragorn dearly hoped so. Right before Legolas was to hit the ground, a large group of men gathered under his falling figure; luckily, their arms were tough and soft at the same time. A small flicker of hope arose in the despaired heart of the man. They had succeeded in catching the blonde elf.

Then, a new worry came into his mind. The crowd had gathered before the palace because they wanted the elf sent away. Soon, they had grown angry, and that's when Aragorn had been informed by Halon. Maybe, the men would remeber their reason for being there and... No. He couldn't think of it then. In a sudden wave of relief and worry, Aragorn snapped out of his thoughts and began to bark orders at the guards. Yet already, he could see the reflective metal coming off of some that had already begun to approach the scene.

King Elessar waisted no time in running to the nearest healing room. He did not realize that Gimli and Holan were close behind. Daranth still stood in the middle of the stoned courtyard; obviously shocked at what he had witnessed.

**oOoOOooOOoOo**

**

* * *

**

_OKay, a little twist in things! How'd ya like it? I hope you did. Don't worry, Legolas won't die from falling almost hundreds of feet!!!_

_Got it? Good._

_Read on..._


	13. Healing

A/N:_ Dear Readers, _

Some of you may have been confused about from where Legolas fell. Well, this is to ease your wondering minds. Have you all seen the movies? Well, if you have than you will know that the courtyard just outside the throne room in Minas Tirith is stretched out, and then has a sudden drop off on both sides. Below there is the city. Got it? Good. Well, there is a railing on this courtyard, and I had it so that after the rain, Legolas slipped (will be explained in chapter just **how** he could possibly slip) and fell off. I hope you understand, and if you do not than please watch RotK.

Thank-You

p.s. this is a long chapter! A lot of talking on Legolas' part.

OOOooOoOooOOo

It was all he could do not to pass out from the pain. Many arms still held him close to the ground, and now a man had placed a rip cloth on the back of his head. His ears caught the many murmurs of the people around him, as well as the clinking of armor and swords. The men whom were holding him each looked rather guilty and sorry. In fact, there were many in the crowd asking what had caused the elf to fall. In truth, the Mirkwood prince did not know himself. One minute he was running, the next he was falling.

Time did not pass much long after his fall before several guards were at the scene. The men holding the blonde elf followed the guards through the crowd. People immediately stepped aside and let them go; every eye tried to get a glance at what was passing. Some of the others, who saw what they might, let tears of shame flow freely down their cheeks. Many of the Gondorians were sorry for ever raising a doubt about the new elf. Only now, in a dark situation, did they recall his participation in the war against the ring. Not only that, but the word was being passed that the prince was a childhood friend of the king. Yet, it might have been too late for them to recall their feelings and actions.

The steps caused some bumping and jostling of the body. The men tried as hard as they could to keep the elf still. His blue eyes glazed over and they stared at an unknown world. Occasionally his head would turn and look into one of the man's faces. No other part of his body move except his chest. It slowly rose up and down, and in heavy wispy breaths. Was the head injury causing him pain? One man thought that Legolas might die from his head hitting the ground, even though it seemed not to be a serious wound. Then the same man cursed himself for being so slow. The elf's body had crashed into them so suddenly that his head had slipped off the protecting arms and hit a sharp stone. Now a small flow of silver-red blood trickled into a torn sleeve.

Once on flat ground, the men and the guards made through the hallways of the palace with much haste. They were lead to the nearest healing room, and one of the guards quickly swung open the door. Inside the men could see their king standing with a dwarf beside a table. Many healers had gathered and were ready for any order King Elessar would give them.

Gently and quickly, the blonde elf was placed on the table. The men and three guards left the room and they stayed cluttered in the hallway. Each one kept to their own thoughts. The man that had been holding the cloth to the elven prince's head, just stood there looking at it. In only a few short moments, the angry crowd had gone from hating to worry about the elf. Now, his blood spilled upon the man's sleeve. Each one prayed to whomever they could think of. They wanted a chance to voice their apologies for being stubborn, spectacle humans. They wanted to a chance to get to know just who the elf was.

-)(-

The man had only made it to the door and inside the room when the dwarf came following. Now the two stood in the room and awaited the arrival of their friend. Aragorn had run to the healing room closest to the palace doors. Now he was standing next to a table and tapping his foot. He knew it would be a few minutes, but every second counted.

The table had been set to the elf's arrival. A white linen cloth lay over it, and a silky pillow at the head. It was about waist high to the man and the dwarf did not care too much for stretching his neck a bit; at least the table was below his chin. Other healers stood near the back of the room. They held many items, including bandages, athelas, and other herbs that would kill pain. Water was ready incase he was injured any further than what Aragorn thought.

With a sigh, the man placed his straightened arms on the table. His brow was beaded with sweat, and his breathing had grown slow. How long was it going to take them? The king's patients were growing thin. It was all he could do not to run out of the room and bring Legolas to the room himself. Torture that is what it was. '_How do I even know Legolas survived the fall? I don't, but I have to hope.' _A small smile found its way onto his lips as Aragorn remembered why the elves had named him 'Estel.' With another sigh, he also remembered the last time Legolas had called him that name. It was many years ago, before he became known as Aragorn. If only he could hear, the elf speak his true name once more.

Sensing his friend's distress, which he too felt, Gimli patted the man's upper arm. This caused his grey eyes to look down on him. Even though he could feel his gaze upon him, the dwarf did not look up. Instead, his eyes concentrated on the empty table before him. In a few moments, it would hold an elf. Whether the elf was alive or dead when settled down on it, he did not know. To speak the truth, Gimli did not want to know. The uncertainty was too great, and this made the dwarf worry. With another pat on the man's arm and a sigh, he moved to lean on a chair.

As the dwarf did this, sound came rushing down the hall and alerting everyone. It was the sound of running feet and clanking armor. Even the dwarf, with his hard hearing, could clearly point out how many people there were from all the noise they made. At least four sets of armor: four guards; and there could be heard five different voices: no doubt the five men whom had caught the elven prince.

Just as Gimli figured this out, the door swung open and a guard stepped inside. Six men and three other guards followed him. The sixth that Gimli had not heard was holding the elf's head. Fresh blood matted the long golden hair. It also stained the cloth and a small trickle ran down the man's arm.

In surprise, relief, and concern, Aragorn jolted upright, while Gimli jumped from his seat and stood next to the man. The elf's body was placed on the table in a quick and gentle movement. No one in the room could understand how the large men could have accomplished such a task. Immediately, the silky pillow used from the Mirkwood prince's head was covered in a thin trickle of silver-red blood.

As the men and three guards left the room, Aragorn immediately got to work.

-)(-

Gimli did not know what to do, so he stood back and out of the way. The elf seemed to be dazed and in another place. Maybe it was the head wound that the prince seemed to have suffered. The dwarf grew increasingly worried from his best friend and listened intently as Aragorn questioned the new patient.

"Legolas? Legolas, look at me." The man placed his hand on the elf's chin and slowly turned his head so that they were staring into each other's eyes. A shaky breath came from the king, and he looked even more worried. Once he had Legolas' attention, he continued to ask questions. "Legolas? Do you know where you are?"

As he said these words, the blonde elf's head moved away and looked somewhere else in the world. His eyes were wide and not focusing on anything. Without trying to hide how he felt, the king ordered some of the healers around, "Get that wound to stop bleeding! Hurry! Gimli I need your help," the dwarf had been caught up in worry about the elf on the table when he was suddenly snapped out of it at Aragorn's voice. "Go to Ellen of the Rose and speak of the ill news that has fallen on her love. Tell Arwen as well, before Ellen in fact. Now go!" Without hesitation, Gimli was out of the room and moving down the hall. Several of the men in the hallway tried to peek in, and only caught a glimpse of healers surrounding the elven prince.

Again, Aragorn tried to question the elf again. He prayed that Legolas would respond this time. "Legolas, Mellon-nin?" This time, the glazed blue eyes did stare at him, but only in confusion. Then they widened as in fear or reorganization. In a weak voice, that was full of fear, the prince spoke to Aragorn. "Don't… don't let him…"

"Who? Don't let who what?" It was best to play along, at least his friend was responding. The other healers worked away. Once the king had entered the room, the healers had gotten their instructions. This would allow Aragorn to consider other injuries. As well as to treat any, they may find. One of the healers had finally gotten Legolas' head wound to stop bleeding and proceeded to apply athelas to keep infection away. Aragorn saw something glint in the elf's eyes. With a flash of his hands, he grabbed a root from the tray next to the table. This startled the healer holding it; she had been too concentrated on the elf's reactions.

The young healer had heard that elven people were graceful and fair. They seemed alert and always keen to what was going on around. The one before her was a different story. The Mirkwood prince seemed confused and delirious. Not a part of him moved; even his head that had to be held. This was so that the healer could continue to wrap dressing around the wound. A young male healer was doing this, and he had to cut away much of the blood stained hair in order to keep the bandages tight. Each time the knife slashed, another chunk of golden hair fell to the floor. Soon, a small spot of skin appeared. It encircled the puncture on the elf's head. In a quick movement, the male healer stopped the newly flowing blood with more cloth shreds.

While this was going on, Aragorn had ripped pieces off the root with his mouth and handed them to the elf. When Legolas stared at them like some foreign object, the king proceeded to pry open the elf's mouth and make him swallow. The lack of resistance worried him. After the root had gone down, the man saw some of the pain wash away from his eyes. Then tears came to the blue glass balls. A sudden earthly look took over the far off look in his eyes. The man sighed. Whatever had happened was hopefully over, and he could get some answers. In gentle press, he felt his friend's forehead. '_Why is it a bit cold? This must be from the shock. I need some answers, and soon.' _

When Aragorn was about to ask the silent prince what had happened, one of the healers finally piped up about their find on injuries. "Sire, there are no external or internal injuries that we could find," then a soft smile came onto his face, "Apparently the men had caught Prince Legolas very well. I will go and thank them for you." Seeing in his leader's eyes that the king wanted to be with the elf, the other man gave a short bow and opened up the doors. He then left and many voices could be heard talking to each other outside. Then there was a silence and feet could be heard walking away from the door.

-)(-

Was it really that okay? Legolas had only gotten a small hit to the head. No, there was something more, and Aragorn knew it. The hit would explain for the glazed look. It was possible that Legolas had suffered some brain damage, if that was the case, then the man and his best surgeons would operate immediately. Yet, that still left the few words that the elven prince had spoken.

After the man had left, and the others in the room sat down, Aragorn turned to the blonde elf. The Mirkwood prince was now holding his hand and the man slipped another under to support his friend's head; this movement had made the silky pillow fall. In the silence, Aragorn listened to the prince's breathing. It was shallow and wispy, like the wind blowing in many directions. With a sigh, Aragorn took his hand away from the elf's. He felt Legolas' pulse and found it to be normal. Things did not add up and soon the king became confused.

As he was pondering on the findings, the sudden weak voice had grown strong and was now speaking. The man turned from his thoughts and paid attention to the hurting elven prince. The blue glossy eyes were now in less pain and confusion. They focused clearly and still, the rest of his limbs were motionless.

"Aragorn… Hannon-le." For a split second, the prince closed his eyes as a new wave of pain swept over him from the head wound. '_Not **much** pain huh? Well done Dracovia, well done.' **'You are mine.' **_The voice that had replied to him sent another wave into him. Only this one was of fear. Chills ran up his spine, as the prince realized that the new lord of Mordor was watching his thoughts.

Aragorn found himself unable to answer what the elf had spoken, and then he felt a slight shiver run through his best friend's body. "Legolas, what is wrong? Are you cold?"

"No," he said this with a deep breath, and the man grew even more concerned. Legolas knew he was frightening his friend, and regretted it. With a sigh, he spoke once more. "I am alright Aragorn, fear not. The only injury to me is the small cut to my head." '_Cut! He calls it a cut!' _As if reading his thoughts, Legolas continued. He was trying to ease the man's worrying thoughts. "Do not worry… I was only startled and…" what could he say? The truth was unbelievable. In addition, Legolas did not want to other healers to learn of Lord Dracovia's contact with him.

The prince's blue eyes looked over the man's shoulder and at the other present. With a wave of his hand, Aragorn kindly asked them to leave. They did so, but with much hesitation. Now, that they were alone, the Mirkwood elf spoke more freely. Yet, he was not able to until Aragorn got in a few questions first.

"Now, does anything hurt? What happened exactly? And do you know where you are?" A small smile was on the elf's face as more questions came. Legolas held up a hand from his left side, this finally stopped the inquiries.

"I see that I have to once again explain everything," with this, Aragorn pulled over a chair with a small smile. He then sat next to the laying elf and took his long slender hand into his rough ones once more. "To answer your first question: only a dull pain in my head. Yet, that is not enough to keep me from speaking. Now, listen because I dare not repeat my words." Aragorn nodded and listened as the elf began. His worry was still high and he was still confused, still there was only way to get answers: Legolas would have to give an account of the last few events. The man felt as his own heart still raced with the excitement that had just passed.

-)(-

The trouble for him was always how to start a story. Endings were always easy, and always came out right. The beginnings needed the work. Not only was it the way they needed to be told, but where one would start. His mind racked up a few ideas and finally decided that the best part would be to start with coming to the courtyard. Telling why he had run in the first place might ease some of his friend's pain and worriment.

In a now normal voice, the elf spoke. "My tumble off the rail really started at the doors of the courtyard. Once they were open, I could hear the sounds more clearly. It was like being hit with a crashing wave. Angry words full of hate filled my ears; not only did the words hurt, but the sound was too much. You might get a good idea if all of a sudden a horn was blown right next to your own ear." The shocked face on his friend allowed him to know his point had gotten across.

"Yet, in the mist of the words I could hear another voice. A deeper, darker one…" at this, Legolas paused and seemed to think. "I knew it was him. I knew he was evil and could not be trusted, but I still obeyed. It seemed the only thing to do. Lord Dracovia contacted me once again, and told me to run to the edge. There, I would find out just what was causing the pain in my head." The Mirkwood prince took a pause, and Aragorn listened, as his breath was deep and shallow. It sounded as if it belonged to an old man, whose lungs were finally failing him.

"The experience was no other. No sounds, no thoughts, no idea what was going on, I ran towards Holan and Gimli. It was too late that I realized that he meant to fling me off the edge. As quickly as I could, my mind severed his connection, but only for a few moments. That was when my feet slipped on the ground. Next thing I know, my body hits the railing and I am almost tossed over the edge.

"I heard Gimli call my name, but my ears shut him out. The scene below was incredible. Many of Minas Tirith's citizens had gathered, all having the intent of sending me home!" The elf seemed amazed at how the entire city seemed to think as unison. "Well, then I find out that all of them had something to say. You heard the volume go up, and that's when my body said enough, and I plugged my ears!" A small smile came onto his lips, and then vanished. Legolas' eyes grew dark and serious; yet, there was a hint of deep fear within the blue irises. A shadow passed over his face and Aragorn grew worried again. The reason for his sudden flash of anger came just as quickly.

"That's when he spoke to me again. Only, the sounds were of his language of evil. My body listened as my mind went limp and tried to tell it to stop. Soon I was falling and your face came to my mind. Funny," the far off look came back, only more peaceful looking, "that was the only thing I thought of then. About you and Gimli. Not only that, but Ellen and Adelina came to mind, as well as Arwen. Daranth was in my thoughts as well. Then, all of them were washed away by the sound of a high whistling sound and a series of clicks within a great wind. It wrapped in my ears and tugged on my soul somehow. Then, I realized it was him again.

"It was strange feeling. My memory was taken away for a moment, and I thought that I had simply slipped and fallen. He talked to me, and called me 'his greatest prize.'" Legolas continued to tell of the conversation him and the Lord of the North had. Aragorn listened intently and had a better grip on the reasons for Legolas' fall. It helped ease the butterflies that had been fluttering in his stomach since he opened the courtyard doors. It was only a short moment before Legolas recalled waking from the darkness and seeing the men. Next, he talked of the slow, dazed trip to the healing room.

"No words. No sounds like before. Only slow and muffled movements. It was not the head injury either so do not look so worried. It was that trip that I did not feel pain, and I guess that is what Dracovia meant about keeping me from pain. Next thing I know, I am here and you're holding onto my hand." At this point, the elf was in tears and a grateful look now replaced all the other feelings in his eyes. Unshed tears came to his eyes, and it was then that the man came to realize that the elf had been crying much lately. Well, a lot more compared to usual. It was a rare sight, and Legolas must have been in great pain or great fear had taken hold of him. Aragorn wished for the first one. It may seem cruel to others, but fear did greater damage than pain.

Unfortunately, the elven prince did not ease the man. "I was afraid, Estel. There was nothing I could do to stop it; I was completely... helpless," these small words made the healer even more worried. They also broke his heart. Legolas was one of the most stubborn elves there was in all of Middle-Earth. For him to admit fear… well, it was just unheard of.

In a small gesture, Aragorn calmed the now crying elf. He could tell his friend had gone through much more than a fall from the courtyard. There was something that Legolas was not telling him, and he would not pry for the information. Instead, he kissed the elf's forehead, and when he leaned back, he saw the elf's eyes had closed. Legolas' body jerked with soft cries as tears freely flowed away from his eyes. Aragorn did what he could and reassured the blonde elf it was okay.

-)(-

And that was how she found them. Her heart beat faster than one could think possible, and she rushed to elf's side. Aragorn immediately looked up into the worried eyes of the young woman that stood in front of him. Still in the doorway, a dwarf with brick red hair stood. Behind the stump of a figure, there was a long slender beauty: Lady Arwen. She simply flowed between the dwarf and the wall and came into the room. The elf, which she spotted on the table, was broken down into tears. It saddened her heart, and caused a slight feeling of concern to take to her heart. The dark haired elleth placed a comforting arm around her husband's shoulders as she watched the scene before them.

Ellen of the Rose had kneeled next to the bed and grabbed her lover's hand. When he felt the soft touch, the archer turned and faced her. The young woman could not help but let tears fall from her, and Ellen's delicate hands stroked his head. At that moment, her eyes caught a glimpse of the bandages. They were wrapped neatly upon the head of her beloved elf. All that the woman could muster was a worried look and a soft "Oh" as the prince winced under the touch. As her light blue eyes stared at the wound, the woman felt a hand, softer than her own, touch her cheek and wipe away the tears. Again, her sky eyes met with Legolas' own deep royal eyes. The two stared at each other, telling the story of pain and concern without a word. Finally, after a few long moments of silence, a small smile came upon the tear soaked cheeks of both beings.

It was then, that the man and elf behind them, decided to leave. The only sound the pair made was actually from the dwarf as he protested to being moved away from the door.

Once the door was closed, Ellen broke down and let a cry of despair escape her. Immediately, Legolas sat up and held her close to his chest. The woman welcomed his embrace and stood up more. So much had happened in such a short time, it proved too much for the human. Even though his head hurt, and a slight dizziness came to him, the elven prince kept his wife close and rocked her. He then proceeded to sing one of the elven lullabies that his father had sung many years ago. This seemed to help as the woman's sobs went from a shuddering motion, to a soft cough here and there.

"It's alright Ellen, I'm here. I am alive and-"

"And what?" She asked in a teary voice. This simply sent the elf's remaining joy crashing to the very bottom of his soul. '_She's right. What else do we have to go through before it's over?' _In as strong a voice that the elf could find, he spoke to her. Somehow, just hearing him breath was enough for the young woman. A bit of hope worked its way into her heart.

"I don't know, and as long as I have you with me I don't care." This was enough to make the woman push away from her husband, just enough to stare into his eyes. Now his delicate lips showed a soft smile of reassurance. Love and caring was all that remained in his eyes. No more was there the fear that she had seen just a while ago; not to mention the pain in the blue pools were gone.

The Mirkwood prince moved in his graceful way and placed a hand under his love's chin. This brought the tears to a halt for the both of them. In the softest touch, he placed a small kiss on her lips. When they parted, she smiled and swung an arm around his neck. Into Legolas' ears, Ellen spoke: "You will always have me."

OOOooOoOooOOo

A/N: _Okay! I almost cried writing the chapter just thinking about that I have to separate the happy couple (Hint at the future). I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you next update!_

_Got it? Good._

_Merry Christmas and all that stuff!_

_ Hope to get chapter 15 up on Christmas Day! (December 25) I think you will find it one of the best chapters in the entire story._

_Your Author,_

_Marlonian Hayes_

_Read on..._


	14. The Start of It All

**

* * *

**

OOOooOIIOooOOO

The group had yet to move back to their homes. Men and women still discussed about what had just happened. Some of them tried to get a look where the elven prince had fallen. To their disappointment, several guards were keeping them away from it. This was incase King Elessar needed to see exactly what the Mirkwood visitor had hit. Behind the guards, a sharp staircase-pattern was against the wall. It was on one of the jagged rocks that the elf had hit. In fact, one of the men in the crowd pointed out where one of the white rocks had few drops of silvery-red blood on it.

Three men and two women gathered and made a small group within the crowd. They huddled together and watched the gray clouds above carefully. If it would begin to rain again, then the crowd would become dangerous from many people rushing for cover. The youngest of the three that had gathered, spoke his opinion. At first, no one cared for it, him being an ignorant youth, and then the men had to grapple the ideas in their minds. "Well, you want to know what I think. I am going to tell you anyways: that blasted elf deserved to fall! If he stays here any longer than we'll all fall to our demise!"

Immediately, this caused one of the two to gasp and point a finger accusingly at the young man.

"Now you listen here! No elf deserves to die. They are not truly evil at heart, and besides nothing has gone wrong since he has arrived. In fact, I think the king looks a bit happier. After all, he was down in the gloom for a bit," the woman now stood straight in front of the previous speaker. Her chest was held up with pride, and her eyes were dangerously angry.

One of the older men stood in front of her, "Now, now my love. It is all right, we all have separate opinions about the matters. I agree with the lad here though." That got an even louder gasp from the woman and she looked away in disgust. Now the third man, whom was rough and old in years, shouted at the two others.

"What would you know? You are just happy to get out of those damn stables of yours. The least bit of excitement and your all against one another. I swear, times sure have changed," he took a breath and continued. "When I was a lad, we would be told stories of the firstborn in school. They always fascinated me and I thought the elves a wonderful people. Then rumors come around about them being bad and sneaky! I'll tell you, there was a day when the fair folk got their helping of respect."

An unknown speaker shouted from behind the older man, "Yeah! Now they've all been driven away!" Several other angry voices rose up and agreed with the man. Then one of the opposing sides came to call across the crowd. "Well what about all the life being drained from where the blasted beings live? I hear Mirkwood is just about dead. Imlidras is fading and Lothlorien-"

"What would you know? - You are just a simple innkeeper. Keeping to him self."

"Yeah, a barrel of manure probably knows more than you Mainley!" there was a chuckle through the crowd. Now smaller groups had formed. They began to create small quarrels. The main conversation continued.

Insults filled the air; the guards grew nervous that a fight would break out and began to shift on their feet. "Elves, what do they care for us? To them we are dirt to walk on. Eternal life will do that to ya!"

"Plus, death follows them!" Mainley had jumped up on a higher part of rock and was speaking to the crowd.

"Yeah!" a chorus of people chimed in unison as the innkeeper spoke up once more. He kept going; the crowd paid more and more attention to Mainley. "No only that, but they can hear everything! Who knows what they have heard! For all I know, that damn prince could be plotting against our king!"

"Yeah!"

"Are we filthy creatures for them to tamper with? No! We're Gondorians!"

"YEAH!"

"That ELF has no right to be here. He is poisoning our king's mind. He's been doing it since the day he came back!"

"YEAH!" this time, the entire crowd was convinced. All accept the one woman whom had stood up for Legolas in the beginning. She walked over to Mainley and stood beside the larger man. The people of Minas Tirith grew quiet again. They still murmured amongst themselves and their eyes showed anger.

"What is the matter with you!" the woman's voice echoed out all over the crowd. It ran up through the city and dissipated into the air. Immediately the murmurs stopped. "Can't you see what you are doing? You are letting speculations get to your minds. That Mirkwood elf, Prince Legolas, has been a life-long friend of our dear King Elessar. Why would he turn against him now, after nearly ninety years of friendship! Besides, this elf and his companion are nothing but good. Because of them, my son was happy for the first time in a long time. Not only that, but we have enough money to buy food for nearly a week. Plus, my son is all cleaned up and waiting for the arrival of the elven prince at our stables! Now tell me, would an evil being have that much of a good influence on my son?"

Every person was quiet. Their eyes showed that they were changing their minds. Mainley grew furious and pushed the woman aside. Then he raised his voice in order to get everyone rallied. His hate for elves went beyond his time. It traveled back to the first war of the ring. Now was his chance to get revenge on the race of people that had caused three thousand years of bad luck. Not only that, but it would be on the grandson of the elf whom did it.

"Don't listen to her; she's a naive woman who knows nothing! I have been studying elves for as long as I can remember. I have seen their true nature! Sneaky, treacherous beings they are. Do you think they are so oblique by accident? NO! It is to hide what they are really thinking. Now join me in driving them out of Middle-Earth!" His hand raised into the air in victory. Yet, there was no reply. Mainley looked down at the people before him. They seemed to care less about what he had just said. The woman's words had done more than his insults, for everyone knew the groom Joe. He was shy and very dirty. It would be months between his bathing. Plus, his family was very poor, even though the kingdom gave them enough money to survive. It was not enough, and all of Minas Tirith's residents knew that Joe was cautious around strangers. For the boy to react so positive towards a strange being, then they must truly be good.

With side glances of annoyance, and small waves, the people began to file out of the congested crowd. Mainley knew this was not good and he needed more than himself to carry out the revenge that would best fit. With an urgency and desperation in his voice, the innkeeper begged them to stay. Yet, the Gondorians kept walking. Finally, the woman whom had risen against him got up from where she had been pushed and walked off.

Now the innkeeper stood on his stand-alone. Anger grew within him. Anger that had been held for so many years. "Well, at least that blasted elf is dying." With that last thought, Mainley jumped down and onto the streets. He began to walk back to the Arrows and Hammers when his heartbeat grew rapid. All sound was turned into a high-pitched scream. Wind seemed to be whipping around his ears and a serious of random clicks could be heard within it. The innkeeper froze in terror. He had no idea what was going on, and did not like it. Then, like death and all evil itself, there came deadly voice. Its words were hard to hear, but clear and sharp in his mind. _I know what you seek. Whither the rose._ Then it was gone.

-)(-

A long half an hour had passed. Two of them had taken a seat on one of the many benches, while the other paced back and forth. The dwarf thought he was about to break the man's legs in order to make him stop, but decided to think otherwise. Finally, when her husband would not stop, Arwen stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. The king stopped immediately, and his gray eyes met with her soft brown ones. She gently kissed the side of his cheek and whispered, "_Avo 'osto nad. _Every thing will be okay; do not forget he is Thranduil's son."

One small smile crossed Aragorn's lips and he whispered back, "Hannon-le." With the words came a reply kiss on the forehead. The elleth gave a gentle stroke to his right cheek, and then led him back to the bench. There he sat down next to Gimli and looked up at his wife. She told the pair that she would bring a small tray of lunch, to ease the waiting. Both of them thanked her and watched as the fair figure disappeared around a corner.

The hallway seemed darker without the elven presence, and silence reigned. Then, there came the slight sound of feet. However, it was not from the hallway, but the room. Immediately, Aragorn thought Ellen, for even when sick, Legolas made not a sound while walking. The brass doorknob began to rattle and the man stood to his feet and opened it for the person on the other side. Not to his surprise, the young woman of the Rose stood before him. The brightest smile was on her face.

Yet, to his surprise, the woman leapt forward and wrapped her arms around him. She placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled as he blushed from the hug. Gimli stared on in astonishment, for just a few moments ago, Ellen of the Rose had been crying over the fear of loosing her husband. Still, the pair did not have to wait long before an answer came.

In a happy and cheerful voice, she let go of Aragorn and turned to face the door. She opened it just a bit and placed her head in. When it looked as if she was satisfied, the young woman pulled out her head and faced her husband's best friends. "Legolas is doing well. Oh, I have never been one to believe, but I daresay the Valar has granted many miracles upon my love. He survived the War of the Ring, and now this..." tears of joy began to brim in her eyes. As Aragorn went to comfort her, the door swung fully open and Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist. With a small laugh, Ellen looked up at the prince and stroked his cheek. "Now, aren't you expose to be resting?"

The Mirkwood elf ignored this, and kissed the hand that was near his face. Then, letting go of his wife, the blonde elf looked at Aragorn. The man stared back, and then could not help but stare at the bandages that wrapped his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Fair enough, How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Any dizziness? - pain?"

Legolas gave a small laugh and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "No, and quite frankly I'm surprised I could stand up so quickly. Of course, like my wife here," he looked down on the golden-headed woman and smiled. Once she had seen her lover doing well and standing, the reaction was not typical for a young person her age. She had almost floated with happiness. Of course, a lot had happened over the course of the last few days; it was only natural for her to take as much of an advantage as she could to some good news. "I'm a fast healer," the prince finished.

Gimli came up beside the man and smiled up at the elf. "Are you sure laddie? The last I saw of you was tears and cries."

A smug look came upon both beings, "Well, I do heal fast, as I said before." With that, he turned back to the more favorable conversationalist. "Besides, I know I have you. Dracovia will not get a hold of me again. Especially not while we're traveling to his realm." The mention of the journey to find Legolas' cure seemed to create tension in every being except the elf. Obviously, the prince sensed this and frowned. He could only guess what his best friend, and healer, was going to say. He did not want to hear it, and walked over to the bench and sat down.

Ellen did not move to join him, and only watched as Aragorn kneeled down in front of the Mirkwood being. Gimli stood back as well. His thoughts were much like the other two's.

Aragorn knelt and watched as Legolas bowed his head to avoid eye contact. With the softest touch, Aragorn placed his hand on the elf's shoulder and spoke. "Listen, the journey is too risky. If we were to travel to his land, than his hold on you may grow stronger. Now that I know that Dracovia can control your body, there is too much danger. Plus, your passing out- Legolas? Are you listening?"

A sigh came from the blonde headed elf, and he looked up at the man. His eyes showed annoyance and begging the man to cooperate. "Please Aragorn, don't say this. I need to get to Dracovia for a cure. I must go!"

"Legolas-"

"No, listen to me. Yes, I have had a few narrow escapes. That is only because of the cursed illness that runs through my veins. In addition, not only will I have you by side, but Gimli, Holan, Daranth, and Brego will accompany us. Surely, you and I will ride in the middle. This way if I start to look... different, then you may stop and keep me tied up or something until the phase passes. Also, we will keep to safe roads so that my body does not go through too much excitement, and I pass out. understand?"

"Yes I do. Nevertheless, I still think you should not go. Hear me out, your argument is well met and I understand what you say, however, we guarantee that you'll even make it to Mordor."

"I can guarantee it. Dracovia wants to meet me, and he will guarantee it."

Aragorn sighed. He was not giving very good arguments, and would surely loose to the most willful elf in all of Middle-Earth. He rubbed his forehead and sat next to the prince on the bench. One last thing he would try. The guilt trip. The friendship between the two beings was strong, and if anything could change the elf's mind, it would be the thought of loosing that bond. Hoping that Legolas did not have a response ready to what he was about to say, the man spoke: "I don't want to loose you."

This, however, did not work. Mirkwood's prince was ready for this; having his head hit with a rock did not stop him from being his old self. With a flash of concern, and amusement, the elf quickly took his chance to seal the deal, and get his way. "You don't want to loose me you say? Well, by not trying to cure this ailment, that is exactly what will happen. If there is the slightest chance that I can survive to see my daughter's first birthday, do you not think I will take it? When I first heard the news of what fate had in store for me, I could not bring myself to reality with it. When I finally did, a cure comes and a chance for survival. I will not pass this opportunity up, and I ask you that you do not ask me to." His eyes were now questioning and soft. They could have convinced any man.

Aragorn thought over the options. '_He can stay here and die… peacefully or painfully? I do not know. How did his grandfather die? I do not think even Legolas knows that. The other option: go to Mordor. I have never been inside the land of Mordor, only outside the gates. Now they had been rebuilt, and I may very well find myself in front of them once again. _

'Will Lord Dracovia give him the cure? Or is it another trick? I wish I could be sure about this. Legolas said he was sure that Dracovia of the North was in fact evil. So why does he still want to go and see this dragon? **"If there is the slightest chance that I can survive to see my daughter's first birthday, do you not think I will take it?" **the man pondered on his thoughts and another sigh came from. The elf was right, unfortunately. He did not want to loose Legolas, nor did Legolas want to loose his life. So much awaited the fair being.

All of them waited patiently as Aragorn stayed silent. In the end, there was no stopping the elf from leaving. He would go either to Mordor, or to Mandos Halls. The king ran his fingers through his locks of dark brown hair. He then looked up at the patient blonde elf before him. A small smile came to the man's rough lips as he was reminded of the many times Legolas had helped him. Now he owed but three less favors. The king's face grew serious and yet, a bit of hope shined in his deep gray eyes.

"When shall we depart?" There was a slight hesitation in the elf's answer. He was overjoyed at his friend's decision and promptly placed a hand on the man's shoulder before replying.

"When the moon is high and secrecy is of utmost importance."**OOOooOIIOooOOO**

**

* * *

**

**-)(-**

**

* * *

**

_I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is chapter 15! eek! I'm so excited, I can't wait to write it. Anyway, below you will find the elvish translations. They are not in literal translation. Oh, and I encourage all of you whom use the elvish language to check out this one site. You can find the address on my profile. It belongs to a friend of mine, and if it was not for them, I would not have an ending for this story. _

_Elvish Translations (Order of Appearence):_

_1. Avo 'osto nad Do not be afraid_

_2. Hannon-le Thank-you_

_3. Mellon-nin My friend_

_Love ya all!_

_Got it? Good._

_I laiss e-guil gîn av-firitha_

_**Marlo**_


	15. Depature at the Gates

OoOOooIVIooOOoo

"When the wind blows,

And the wolf cries,

Look for dark skies,

Beware of the fleeting crows"

-)(-

All was still, and yet the elves still pricked up their ears. Night had fallen over the white city known as Minas Tirith. That night, the first chapter of a journey was to begin. Each in the small company bore only what was necessary, and kept their steps few and light. Several guards only caught a glance of the moving eight figures; every one of them was darker than the darkest shadows.

They traveled over the white marble of the city, guided only by the light of the stars. The lead figure halted and plastered him self against one of the walls. As he did this, so did the other seven. Just as they had flattened themselves, a citizen walked by them. By the smell of whisky, and the way he walked, it was easy for him to pass by the small company.

Once the man was out of sight, the leader peeked around the corner; seeing no one, he waved the others to follow. They came to an open road. Now the leader and the person behind him took up watch on both sides. Making sure, no one was watching the pair waved over the rest one by one. Now it was a straight line to the stables. The young elf, pulling up the rear, sighed with relief. He had earlier returned the two mares and all five of the needed horses would be ready by the time they arrived.

In only a matter of moments, the eight of them had arrived at the large wooden building. A dim light could be seen through the crack in the door. The leader rapped three times against the wood: one slow, one fast, one slow. There was a return of four alternating knocks: two slow, one fast, one slow. Then the doors opened and each of the party filed in. The young elf at the back closed the doors behind him and turned to face the stable boy.

-)(-

Joe smiled as he noticed the elf he had made friends with earlier that day. Then he spotted his king and queen and bowed low. The tall man simply nodded and held up a hand. The groom then noticed one of the guards and smiled; next to him stood a large man with gray hair. Brego introduced himself. Another female was with them, and each of them wore a dark cloak. Joe smiled and walked back to the stalls to get the horses. It was then that he realized they were one short. '_The elven prince.' _

Keeping the question in mind, the stable boy brought forth four of the requested animals. There were two stallions, and two mares. The stallions each were a deep brown color. Only the larger one had a stripe down his face, instead of a star like the other. The mares were a chestnut known as Melody, and an appaloosa known as Honeynut. Brego was to ride Honeynut, Holan the smaller stallion, Starlight; and Aragorn the larger stallion, Roros. Daranth would ride his proud chestnut Melody; Gimli would also be riding on Melody with the young elf.

The boy watched as each of the men placed saddlebags on the horses. It was then that he decided to ask of the elven prince. "Excuse me, Daranth?" The elf stopped his work and looked down at the young child. With a smile on his face, he kneeled in front of the stable boy and questioned, "What is it Joseph?"

"Well," now Joe's right foot twisted in the dirt and his eyes looked away. It seemed to Daranth, as if he was embarrassed to ask. "I was wondering where your elven prince is?" This caused the dark haired elf's smile to grow even bigger. Now the boy went beat red and placed his hands behind his back. The elf was in good mood and just simply chuckled with pleasure. At that moment, Joe looked back to another chuckling cloaked figure. He had not noticed it before, and it stood next to the cloaked woman.

The figure moved away from his companion and walked over to the kneeling elf and Daranth stood up. Then Joe watched with wide eyes as two delicate hands came forth and pulled back the hood; underneath was the fairest face he had ever seen. Two pointed ears, and soft blue eyes could be seen as two magnificent features on the beings face. The boy's mouth dropped open as he realized who the figure was.

-)(-

"_Ni meren le govaded_, my name is Legolas Thrandulion. You would be?" The boy could not respond. The language spoken by the elven prince was so beautiful and smooth. Moreover, he never found such a friendlier face in his life. With a dumbfounded expression on his own face, Joe held out his hand and could have sighed at the gentle touch; it was like a feather pressing against his skin: soft and smooth. With a small chuckle, the elf stood straight. "Well, it doesn't matter if you wish not to tell me."

"No, I do! My name is... is... Joesph, son of Haminal, S-s-sir." His voice was shaky and he cursed himself inside his head for being such a wimp. He should not be afraid of elves anymore. After all, he had met and spoken with Daranth. The elven prince seemed to be amused with the small conversation, and merely smiled.

Then he looked at the horses, and while still smiling, he turned to Joe. "Alright, Joe, can you please tell me where my horse is? His name is Moonright. Shouldn't be hard to miss, he's a-"

"Large black stallion! I know him; he is a wild one indeed! I have no idea how you can handle him." In a quick motion, Joe placed his hands over his mouth and blushed even redder than the last time. Still, Legolas did not seem to at all mind. Instead, he placed a hand on Joe's back and gave it a gentle pat. He then began to walk down the stalls. The stable boy watched as the elf looked into each one. Finally, he came to end of the stables and opened the stall. Joe hissed and gritted his teeth, half expecting the elf to come flying out cursing the beast inside.

-)(-

It was hard to see him, but the shadow was darker in one place than the other. The elf gave a small snort of amusement and walked further into the stall. It was then that he saw Moonright backing towards the corner. He seemed to be saddened by something, and Legolas had a good bet of what it could be. The elven prince moved slowly towards his stallion, not wanting to frighten it, and each step moved just a bit of hay from the floor. Yet, as he came ever closer to the horse, it became even more frightened. He began to neigh in distress and fear. The elven prince felt sorry for the horse, and wondered what type of treatment he was receiving. If Joe had been mistreating his horse, there was going to be consequences.

Again, the elf advanced on the stallion. Now Moonright's mighty hooves beat upon the ground in anxiety, his nostrils flared, and the eyes rolled back, much white showed; and his dark ears pressed flatly against his strong neck. The steed gave a loud cry of fear and anger, and that is when Legolas decided to take a few steps back. He would have to try again though, for if Moonright would not bare him, then he would bare no other master. Meaning the creature was useless, and would most likely be killed.

Once more, the Mirkwood being took two quick steps at the horse, his hands and arms stretched out. In his native tongue, the elf tried to calm the creature. This seemed to have a small effect, as the beast stopped prancing around the stall. A small sigh managed to escape from the chest of the prince. '_One more try _still speaking the elven language, Legolas moved forward with a sudden lurch, in hopes of grabbing the horse's head.

Unfortunately, Moonright saw this and reared up. His front legs rose into the air and came crashing down. The prince was ready for this, and easily moved away from the deadly hit. Then the stallion delivered something he was not expecting. Maybe it was because the elf had never known the horse as a biter. Nor did he consider Moonright so dangerous before. Yet, here the powerful steed was, endangering the prince's life. With a last stitch effort, he surged forward once more.

Only this time, the elf received a searing pain in his right hand, and the spill of blood. With a muffled cry of pain, the blonde elf pulled his right hand close to his chest and waved it with the pain. Moonright had bitten him! Blood spilled from the large bite mark on his hand. Now the stallion neighed even greater. Drool and snot dripped from the horse. Legolas saw every muscle on the horse tense. Its eyes were glazed over and seemed not to be staring at the prince, but far off in another land, seeing another enemy. Then, it dawned on the Mirkwood prince of what was going on, and anger raged within his heart.

The elf took a step back, thinking it would lead out of the stall; instead, he bumped into the wooden wall. The thought of being trapped did not seem to bother him; in fact, he was glad for it. At least now, the prince could easily reach the horse if it approached.

Allowing the cut to bleed, Legolas waited patiently as Moonright tried to think about what to do. It was then that the horse reared again. This time though, it was too cramped a space and his hooves went crashing through the wood in the wall. It was the prince's only chance to take.

With amazing grace and urgency, he managed to swing around the frightened creature. As Moonright finally was getting a grip on things, and pulling his legs from the wall, Legolas managed to slip to the right of the horse and waited for the stallion to turn. As he stood there, the elf could hear two pairs of feet racing towards him. In a sudden movement, the horse turned, the elf leapt, and the king and guard arrived.

-)(-

With a startled stop, the pair could only stare at the scene before them. It was peaceful and tense at the same time. Aragorn smiled with both relief and warmth in his heart. Holan's eyes widened as he looked on. It was amazing, the love that he could see between man and beast. In fact, it was such a shock, that he fell to the floor and sat there.

The elf in the stall ignored them and continued to speak the soothing words. Both his and horse's chests heaved up and down. Sweat was beading down on his brow, and the Moonright's nostrils still flared. A small laugh came from Legolas as he finished speaking and just stared into the deep brown eyes of the stallion. The elf's fingers interred locked in the horse's mane, and he had pulled Moonright's large head to press against his.

Soon the steed's breathing calmed and it whinnied with glee at seeing its master. The life was back into its eyes and it pulled itself away. Now Moonright began to move his two front legs, but in a happy trot motion. Again, the black horse bent down and nuzzled his master. For this, he received a rub on the nose and up the head. It was only after this, did the blonde-haired elf take notice of the two that had raced to his rescue.

"It is all well now, I have freed him from Dracovia's clutches," Legolas laughed again as the horse nudged his shoulder and pushed him to the side a bit. Still smiling lovingly at the creature, he took a bit of the horse's mane and pulled himself aboard. With the feel of his owner on his back again, Moonright shook his head in joy and raised his ears straight up. The elf leaned down and rubbed the horse's neck while whispering some comforting words to him. The steed seemed to sigh with contempt.

Aragorn grinned and stepped aside to allow the pair to leave. Then he noticed Holan still sitting on the ground, and helped the man to his feet. The elf on top of the stallion merely chuckled and began to walk out of the stall and down the stables.

-)(-

Once the packs selected for Legolas' horse sat on its hindquarters, everyone mounted. Gimli and Daranth clambered onto Melody, while Aragorn took Arwen and helped her onto Roros. Brego and Holan rode solitary, and Legolas had his spouse sitting behind him. Before the small company was to leave, Daranth swung Melody around so that she was standing next to Joe. "For your services, and for our secrecy" he pitched down a small purple pouch. The boy caught it and his eyes went wide with excitement, for he recognized the money pouch from earlier. Joe's twig like fingers shook the pouch until not one but three silver coins fell into his hands. Before the boy could protest, the five horses had left he stables and disappeared into the night. The stable boy stood there with a smile on his face, and the coins reflecting the lantern light.

-)(-

The ride to the gates was not long, and soon all had dismounted and stood beside each other. Above their heads, the stars sparkled in the clear night sky, and the moon brought much light down upon their gathering. Several guards stood upon the wall and could barely fight the temptation to look. Four other guards had gone down to help with the leaving of the six riders.

His arms outstretched as she turned on the horse's back. With one quick leap, she landed on the ground. The sudden solid earth made her delicate body surge forward. He pulled her into his arms and held the figure close. The young woman did nothing to try to regain her dignity for the sudden trip. Instead, she leaned in even closer and closed her eyes. Every part of her lover's memory being absorbed: his smell, his breathing, his touch, everything. Finally, she opened her soft blue eyes and looked up at the Mirkwood being. He smiled down upon her. With this, she blushed and pulled herself to her own feet. Now she stood before him fixing her hair in a bit of embarrassment.

The Lady Arwen was quite capable of dismounting from a horse, but she did not deny the help of her husband. Instead, she welcomed it, and hoped it would not be the last time he would offer a hand. Now, she stood before the tall man that had stolen her heart. Aragorn smiled back down on her with understanding and caring eyes. She smiled back and the elleth wrapped her thin arms around his neck. In return, the man placed a kiss on her cheek. When Arwen moved away, he gave her a slightly different kiss, upon the lips. It was still soft and loving, and she ended grinning.

Daranth helped the dwarf down, but gave him no such treatment as the other riders with company did. Instead, he simply smiled and walked towards the two couples, the guard, and the large smith. Once everyone was brought together once again, that's when the goodbyes began.

Silence was now becoming quite common amongst the group, as it came again. No one spoke, either not knowing what to say, or not wanting to say it. It was finally the elleth that broke the silence. Her queen like stature forgotten, and the true feelings she felt of the journey coming out.

At first, she looked at Daranth, Brego, Gimli, and Holan. They all straightened up as if it were an honor for her to be speaking to them first. "You four, take care of yourselves, as well as my husband and my friend. If you do not, well, I do not wish for you to think of the consequences." With a small chuckle at their worried faces, she grew serious and turned to her love. The king stood and returned a small smile once again. It was sad and anxious looking, as well as a hint of hope. The elleth smiled at this and moved in closer to him. Placing another kiss on his cheek, she then stroked Aragorn's right cheek. "You my love, return to me in one piece, and alive." Her eyes began to grow glossy, and they darted back and forth, trying to take in all that was her love. Aragorn simply stroked her cheek as she had done his. This calmed Arwen and she managed a small smile. In a soft voice, they both said, "I love you," to each other.

Last, she turned to the Mirkwood prince, his wife standing in front of him. "Legolas Greenleaf, the only parting words I have for you are these: Just come back." With this, he nodded and all turned their attention to the elf. Legolas ignored the staring eyes and looked at Ellen. This might be their last time together for many years, and he wanted to make the most of it.

At first, all they did was stare at each other. There were no words great enough to voice how the two felt for each other, nor was there any action that could come close to the feelings they shared. Instead, they spoke with their eyes. Each blue pair growing loss in the other, and falling into a deep trance.

Mirkwood's prince did not want to leave the love of his life, even if it was for the cure of his ailment. It was a shame, he had not realized this earlier. '_Even if I did, would I have given up this journey to stay with her?' _The answer of course, was 'no.' He had to try, if not for him, than for Ellen of the Rose and Adelina of the Water lilies. His wife and his daughter were so much to live for. The elf could not count out his friends either. This made facing the road ahead even more urgent.

With a sigh, Legolas finally spoke to his wife. "I am going to miss you." She smiled and leaned into him again. While resting her hands against his chest, Ellen allowed the tears to fall when he wrapped his arms around her. In a soft voice, she almost choked out her words.

_"Guren niniatha nan lû i ammin achenitham,"_ the elf held the young woman out a bit from him. The words she spoke were touching, and yet surprising. He had no idea his wife could speak Sindarin. Yes, she spoke what she had to at their wedding, but he did not expect her to continue lessons with his old tutor.

Ellen managed a small smile and laugh as she saw her husband's shocked face. She knew what he was thinking, and was not at all surprised when he asked her, "_Pedich i lam edhellen?_"

"_Ta thenin_" A smile erupted on her husband's face. He seemed very proud with her, and she smiled back. Ever since the young woman had heard her husband first speak the language, she had wanted to learn it so that they may have one more thing in common.

Yet, the joy did not last. A cloud passed over the small gathering, and the joyful moods turned dreary again. Now, Legolas looked at his love with serious eyes. They showed worriment, and looked upset. Placing a hand on her husband's face, she looked deep into his blue eyes. Something was wrong, and she knew it. In her own language, she asked him in a quiet voice.

"Please, do not leave me."

Leaning in closer, he whispered to her, "I must. Yet, I will return."

"_Buiach?_" It was once again silent. Ellen wished with all her heart that the elf would say what she wanted to hear. Then again, she knew the prince would not lie to her. '_Even if it was a lie, I want to hear those words.' _Yet, they did not come. The air was still quiet, and only the horses dared to make sound. The others all watched and waited for the prince's answer. Even though three of them had not idea what she actually said, they had a good idea.

It was when Legolas did nothing, that Ellen finally pulled her eyes away from his. Right before they did this, the eyes of the elf had looked as if they were begging her not to ask for an answer. Again, the tears came to her eyes, as the final thought wedged itself into her mind. She did not want to think of loosing what she held most dearly, and yet the idea continued to come to mind.

Finally, the elf placed a hand underneath the shaky chin of the woman. In a soft voice, he spoke to her in the language she was born with. "I love you." No smile came from his words, nor did they come from hers. "I love you too." It was after she said this, that Legolas did something that surprised everyone. Aragorn and Gimli could not help but smile bigger than they ever had; Holan and Brego blushed, while Daranth turned away beat red.

For Ellen of the Rose, every other part of the world seemed to fade away, and she was left standing with the elven prince on a cylinder of light. The moon shone down upon the couple, and the stars were brighter than they had ever been. Her eyes closed, and she leaned into it even more. His lips pressed against hers, and it was amazing. The elf had never kissed her like this before, and she did not want him to part. Unfortunately, the 'dream come to life' ended, and reality swarmed in on her. Yet, she ignored it and merely stared at her husband.

He pulled back and stared at the shining blue eyes. She stared back at him and smiled just as bright and joyful. The others were silent and stayed that way. The king and the dwarf had never seen the prince show so much affection for one being, and it touched their hearts. Everyone dearly hoped that they would soon unite the two together again. The younger elf finally turned around, but the red in his cheeks remained.

Ellen pulled herself away from her husband, and he quickly mounted Moonright. The other riders, seeing that it was time to go, climbed onto the backs of their own animals. Legolas reached down from upon the black stallion's back. His right hand had been bandaged from the bite, and in it he held a thin wooden box. In a graceful motion, he handed the box to Ellen of the Rose and Moonright began to move out. As the company passed through the gates, the two woman stared on until at last they had disappeared into the night air.

-)(-

Lady Arwen moved to stand beside the young woman, and they were silent as the gates closed. Then, she turned to Ellen and watched as she gingerly opened up the small box. A gasp of surprise and joy came from the human, and the elleth moved to get a better look. Inside the box was lined with red velvet. On top of the velvet lay a single rose. The thorn had been cut off, and its red petals stood out in the night. Tied around the stem, there was a small piece of parchment with golden rims. Ellen stroked the rose, and then pulled out the small piece of parchment. It read a promise, a promise that filled the woman's heart with joy.

-)(-

"Feel not the wind,

Hear not the wolf.

When dark skies move away,

Look for my return on that day."

-)(-

**OoOOooIVIooOOoo**

**

* * *

**

A/N: _Alright, well that is chapter 15. I do hope you liked it, I also hope you will review. I need those reviews, or how can I write what you want? Okay, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, and a big special thanks will be given to all the reviewers at the end of the story. So, if you want your name on that list, then review, review, review!_

_Alright, well i hope you were okay with a lot of the elvish words in there. Don't worry, translations are given at the bottom, in order of appearence too! Let me know what you think about my using the elvish for some talking, and if you do not like it, than I will no longer use it. Next chapter won't have any, and if I do decide to use it, it'll just be short phrase out of anger or despair. _

_Translations:_

1._Ni meren le govaded - _I am happy to meet you (formal)

2._Guren niniatha nan lû i ammin achenitham - _My heart will weep until it sees you again

3._Pedich i lam edhellen - _Do you speak elvish

4._Ta thenin_ - Yes

5._Buiach - _Do You promise

_Alright, well I guess I will see you in the next chapter. Oh, in the next update, you will find out what Dracovia meant by 'Whither the Rose' when he spoke with Mainley. _

_Got it? Good._

_Your Author,_

_Marlo_

_Read on..._


	16. Into the Cliffs

* * *

**ooOOooOIIOooOOoo**

One week, that was all it should take for the small group to arrive at Mordor, get Lord Dracovia's answer, and get back to their loved ones. Now the company rode into the rosy dawn. Clouds held a bit of gold on their underbellies, and life itself seemed to abound to new heights as the elves rode past it. Tall grasses still clung onto a part of the night, but it soon replaced with the pink of the rising sun. The blonde elf in the middle of the group smiled when he saw tiny blue flowers trying their hardest to look tall and beautiful for the elven prince.

The king riding next to the Mirkwood being saw this and turned his head to see what his friend saw. As each blue flower popped up higher than its neighbor did, the smile in the man's eyes grew. He knew his companion had a strong connection to nature, however, he did not know just how strong that bond was.

A dark haired elf rode on his mare behind the king and the older elf. Daranth was already growing tired, but not of riding. Ever since they had left the gates of Minas Tirith, the dwarf behind him had not stopped talking about the Glittering Caves. When he had stopped, then it was on about the War of the Ring. Everything was about how he slew ocrs with his mighty axe, and how Aragorn was right beside him to do so. It was not until the end did he mention much about the elven archer. "Did you know laddie," he had taken to calling the younger elf laddie, and the older one lad, "that your master was the only one to live through the war without one scratch on him! Not once did he receive even the simplest of injuries. I think I could have done that, but then again, I would have no scars to show the woman."

This made all except Holan and Brego, snort in trying to control their laughter. When Gimli heard this, he merely put on a pouting face and shrugged. For most of the trip, the dwarf was quiet from then on.

Yet, before he began to pout, Legolas called over his shoulders as an answer to his earlier comment. "You are mistaken my friend, I came out of that war with the greatest injury in my life!"

"Tell me, what exactly would that be?" Now Aragorn was part of the conversation and he leaned in closer to the Mirkwood being.

With a sigh, the blonde headed elf looked up into the blue sky, and watched as two robins chirped and called to each other while flying. "My friend," now the elf looked back down at the man, "that would be the scar of love. For in life, it is the most deadly. It can make one-do crazy things, even go to their death; for others, it seems a blessing, and draws them into a whirlwind of terror. All of a sudden, they are not as free as they once were. Yet, that blessing is what I have been given, and I don't mind being stuck in a trap with my wife and daughter." At this, he looked away from Aragorn and back at his hands loosely holding the reins.

Legolas' blue eyes seemed to wonder off into another world, and be looking through the eyes of a stranger. This would have made the man worried, if it were not for the happiness and joy that was hidden behind those glass walls. Aragorn reached over and placed a supporting hand on his friend's shoulder. The blue eyes raised and met his grey ones; with a smile, the king spoke reassuring words. "We will return, and you will see your little Adelina again." This brought a slight smile to the gloomy face of the elf, and the joy in his eyes seemed to brighten as well.

Brego, whom rode to the left of the prince, remained silent. The words spoken by the elf made him think. He had a love back home her name was Camilla. Never had he professed his love for her, yet, he thought when they got back from this, he would sweep her into his arms. Then he would say all the things he wanted to say from the beginning.

The guard Holan rode as the leader. He knew the way to Mordor, and Aragorn needed to be beside Legolas incase anything unexpected happened. No such thoughts of love entered his mind, only thoughts of lost. _'Mainley, you have lost a great deal because of elves. This is what you keep saying to me, yet I still do not understand. Please tell me when I return. You are my friend, and I wish to help.' _It was true, the innkeeper saw the guard on a daily bases, and was always smiling when he entered. The two had grown to be great friends, and up until a few nights ago, the man had been happy. Then suddenly, Mainley's attitude changed, and he seemed mysterious and forbidding. This worried Holan a great deal, and so he pledged to help the man when he got back.

The tall grass waved away the last bit of gold, and the riders continued on their way. It would take three days to reach the Black Gates of Mordor, one day to receive word with Dracovia, and then another three days to return. Every being in the party were optimistic of returning, and so they set off. Moonright's thick black mane bounced on his sturdy neck, and his muscles moved with ever step. The elven prince sat upon his back, more determined than he had ever been.

Therefore, this was how the first few moments, of the first step was. As the sun rose into the sky, they continued on their way, towards a terrible and evil face; on the group rode for a cure, with hope, into death.

-)(-

Not once had she stopped reading it. Each stroke of the pen that was placed on the parchment brought out a new spark of hope. It was a promise, a promise she would never forget. In her other hand, there was a rose of great beauty. It had grown a bit dry, for she had not wanted to let the flower go. The rose was more than a simple sign of love; it was the very last thing her husband touched before leaving the gates of Minas Tirith.

With a sigh, Ellen of the Rose stroked the flower she was named after, and finally placed it on the table next to her. Ever since the night before, she had been sitting in her room awaiting the return of her love. Now, the young woman grew tired, and realized how silly it was to wait. The company would be gone for at least six days; not to mention the fact that they did not know how long Lord Dracovia would want to see Legolas. There was so much to be done where she was anyway.

The sun had just risen, and a morning ray of light lit up the room, so there was no fire. It would be her last night in the palace, for before they left, Aragorn and Legolas signed the needed papers for Ellen to move into her new home. The innkeeper and Arwen offered to help her move. Mainley would bring her luggage to the house, while the Queen would find the finest furnishings for the home. A sigh came from the woman and she stood from the comforting chair.

Life goes on, even when the ones she loves were not there. Leaving the rose on the table, Ellen walked out of the palace chambers.

As the door closed, the sun seemed to be shrouded by a cloud, and the bright color of the rose went to a dim and dull red.

-)(-

Pots and pans clanged against each other. There was a small popping sound, as a flicker of flame appeared, then a call of joy. It had taken him nearly half an hour, but finally, the fire was beginning to grow. The large man then proceeded to select the largest pot and stand up.

Where they had camped, there was a small river. Two men sat on the bank with small fishing lines, and a young dark haired elf was standing knee high in the water. His hands sat just under the surface, and occasionally they would dart under just in time to snag a wriggling fish. Now the young being lifted his hands out of the water to reveal a nicely sized trout. With a flick of the wrist, the fish jumped and fruitlessly tried to get back in the water. This is when the dwarf would end the creature's misery, and then stab it with a spike. After he did this, the older elf would take the spike and place it over the pile of wood, since Brego had not gotten the flames going yet.

When he finally did, the fish began to cook immediately, and the large man hurried to receive a pot of water. The river water was cold and clean; it swirled and swished inside the metal container.

Brego then hurried it back to the fire, and watched as Legolas hung it over the open flame. He then, cleaned two of the fish and threw them in the pot. The other two would sit and dry over the fire. Aragorn and Holan had yet to produce any fish, and the elven prince had already complimented Daranth on his great catches.

"Fortune shines down upon us!" the king and the guard both said at once. The blonde elf looked over his shoulder and saw that Daranth had stopped in the middle of his fishing to see as well. Gimli was trotting over to the spot where both the men now stood, and Brego simply watched from where his feet were planted.

Then the younger elf's voice rang through the valley that they had found them selves in. It was full of joy and wonder, "_By the Stars and the Sea!_" He then waded back to the shore and kneeled. As he did this, Holan and Aragorn did the same. With a small groan, all three of them lifted the catch of one's lifetime.

Legolas watched as they swayed back and forth, as if fighting something in their arms. Then, with very slow steps, they made their way towards the blonde elf, and his blue eyes grew bigger than saucers. In the six arms, there was a huge catfish. It was bigger than a large dog, and was powerful by the way Holan kept his head back from being whipped by the tail. Gimli saw the catch and clapped his hands, then lifted his axe.

In his gruff voice, the dwarf exclaimed, "Ah, this is going to be fun!" He raised the weapon, and just as the three carriers dropped the fish to the ground, he lowered the axe and cleanly cut off the head. All the flapping and jumping stopped. The meat inside was a nice white color, and very juicy. The elven prince saw this and smiled. The small company would be eating fish for a while, and definitely that night.

It was only a matter of seconds before both elves were hard at work scaling and gutting the enormous creature. Daranth took the lower half, and Legolas got the top. When they were done, the younger elf took the leftovers to the water and dumped them in. Immediately, other fish came to devour the treat, and the dark haired elf could swear he saw the back of a turtle amongst the flurry. With a smile, he returned to the fire.

They only spent one hour cutting up the fish, and drying what they could. It was about elven hours into the day, and only forty-five minutes since they stopped for break, when the stew in the pot was finished. Still allowing the rest of the catch to dry, the six riders sat down and enjoyed the contents of the pot. Gimli noisily ate what he could; Brego and Holan did not have proper manners, but they were better than a ravenous dwarf was; Aragorn and Daranth showed the utmost politeness, and only accidentally wiped their mouths with their sleeves, while Legolas hardly ate at all. The others did not notice, and the elven prince was thankful for this. The last thing any one of them needed at the moment was another concern to worry them. After the others had eaten, Legolas quickly poured what was left in his bowl onto the ground, out of their eyesight.

The hour had passed, and soon the fire was being doused, the pots packed, and the fish wrapped and stored away. The dried fish was placed into Honeynut's packs, while Roros carried the cooking supplies. Again, every one mounted and continued on their way towards the lands of Mordor.

-)(-

"Oh it is such a pleasure to accept it!" Ellen clasped her hands and held them close to her chin. Lady Arwen smiled and almost laughed with joy when she saw the woman's reaction to the gift she bore. It was an old chest made out of oak, and designs of dragons and knights were all over it. The wood was so dark with age and so beautiful as well. Ellen simply ran a hand over it and pointed to where she wanted it. Mainley and another man carried to that spot and placed it down. After pushing it from side to side, the young woman was finally satisfied and offered them cookies and tea. The men gladly accepted and sat down at the table. This too had been a gift from the Queen. She thought it only right to pick something out to be Aragorn's gift to her.

Now the small house had a homely look to it, as the small fire burned away in the hearth. Golden lights danced upon the ceiling and the wood popped. As the men ate and drank, the elleth and woman sat upon a bench and spoke over their own tea. They talked about the day's plans and how the weather was… simple stuff. Always, the conversation steered away from the leaving of the group. They did not want to be reminded of the danger and be worrying the whole time the men were gone.

It was about midday when Arwen and the extra help decided to leave. The elleth walked away and into a crowd, several guards followed her. When she was gone, it left only Mainley and Elle of the Rose. She smiled at the man, and joined him at the table. He sat quietly with a smile on his face. His tea was nearly gone, and it still steamed in the small cup.

When she sat down, the young woman sighed, and then took a sip of her own sweetened tea. In a gruff and yet gentle voice, the man spoke to her, "So, my lady, what are ye planning on doing today?"

This brought a smile to her face, and she turned to face him. "Well, I rightfully do not know. I figure, since Adelina is with the house cleaners in the palace, that I should find peace in my garden. Already I have spotted some beautiful flowers I would like to purchase and plant."

"That sounds… like a tranquil day. May I help?"

Ellen thought for only a moment when she smiled brightly and leaned a bit forward. "You may lend me a hand if you wish." The man smiled back, and for a bit, the two just sat there listening to the sounds of the people in the street.

-)(-

The sun was now high in the sky, and beating down on the six riders. Green faded to a golden brown, as the valley they were just in began to fade into the lands before Mordor. The river was behind them, and the skies still grew darker. Aragorn sighed when he saw this from the back of Roros. He honestly thought that once Sauron was defeated, the skies would be blue from then on. Apparently, this Lord Dracovia of the North had a different set of mind.

Heat and that is all they felt. No rivers nor streams, not even a puddle of mud could be found. The ground was covered in nothing but dirt and short patches of brown grass. Midday had come and past, so they were now thirteen hours into the day.

Beads of sweat came from every pore, on every body. The horses kept their mouths open and walked slowly as their muscles tensed. It grew exceedingly hard for them to move on. Their heavy bodies made it a nightmare in the heat. Not only that, but their riders were feeling the weather as well. Soon, Aragorn had taken off his cloak, opened his shirt, and rolled up his pant legs and sleeves. Daranth, Brego, and Holan all followed this example. Gimli simply removed a layer of his heavy dressing, and placed his helmet in one of the saddlebags on Melody's hindquarters. Legolas kept all his clothing on, and simple tied back his hair even more. Never before, had these lands experienced such temperatures.

No birds flew in the sky, and no trees grew. Small hills barely rose over the land, making sure there was no shade. The only other living thing any of them had saw were a couple of flies pestering the horses; yet they did not even last long.

The group still rode on, for high cliffs could be seen in the distance, blocking view of the new Black Gates. Yet, these cliffs had not always been there. Aragorn had spoken of them, before the company left the gates, and now the Mirkwood prince pondered on what the man had said.

"It was as if someone had just picked up the world and shook it violently. Dishes crashed, vases broke, windows cracked, it was chaos. The earth quaked, and when it was over, I went to look out my window. When I did, I saw cliffs; they had formed around the outer skirts of Mordor, and into the edges of Gondor. I have no idea how far in, but as we go they will provide excellent cover for the night."

Aragorn had said this happened two fortnights after Legolas and Gimli had left for Fangorn Forest. Now that he could see them more clearly, the prince did not like the idea of heading into the cliffs, even if it meant cover from the sun. They looked treacherous and unwelcoming. Yet, no one else seemed to be concerned about the dark rocks, so the elf went without saying a word.

-)(-

Luckily, the trip to the cliffs had been quick, for the cliffs had protruded further into Gondor than the king had thought. The heat was soon becoming unbearable, and the heavy dwarf was on the verge of passing out. It was not until four hours pass midday, did they reach the first shadows of the monstrous rocks. However, that was only because a cloud had temporarily blocked the sun, and the horses galloped to their haven.

In truth, it resembled more of a small mountain pass, and not the terrible cliffs that Legolas had seen from far away. Small, but green, grasses grew along the ridges, and somewhere he could hear water trickling down a fountain. Daranth had heard this too, so he went to find some.

Before any, one of them could take a saddlebag from their horse, the younger elf came rushing back to the group with a smile on his face. In an excited voice, he spoke quickly. "I have found the small fountain. It flows into a nice pond with rich green grass around it. In addition, there is a small glade full of animals where we can stay for the night. Do not worry for safety, the rocks come close together at the top, and besides there are wonderful willows we may hide under." At this, he pointed to a crevice just big enough to fit the biggest of the stallions, Moonright, and the company. Daranth immediately grabbed the reins of Melody, and did not give the dwarf time to hop off before he began to pull the mare into the crevice.

Seeing her friend go, Honeynut soon followed and dragged Brego with her. Holan followed the larger man, and Aragorn came next with Roros anxious to catch up to the chestnut. It was Moonright and Legolas who hesitated. The Mirkwood elf took one more look around the dark, threatening cliffs; then he reluctantly pulled the black stallion behind him as he too walked into the crevice.

The elf was right to sense something wrong with the newly found rocks. They hid a magical and deadly secret: a servant of Dracovia. She too had been locked away for the reign of Sauron, and Dracovia's pupil. Now her place in the order of Mordor was restored, and her magic was greater than ever. A meeting with her would definitely result in the lost of one's soul. Therefore, she stood upon the nearest ledge and peered down as the six riders entered her living chambers. Her dark eyes stared and watched as the last of them went into the passageway; then, like a candle being snuffed, her image vanished into the deep fog that was settling in.

**ooOOooOIIOooOOoo**

**

* * *

**

_Okay, that is chapter 16. I do hope you enjoyed it. I just love writing for you guys. Anyways, please notify me if you want the story to go a certain way, or something to happen in while they are in Mordor. If it is reasonable, then I might add it. Do not ask me to kill off Legolas, because then I won't have a sequal. Although, I doubt any of you will ask me to do that. _

_Oh! If some of you are good drawlers, or not it doesn't matter, I need pictures of what Daranth, Brego, and Holan look like in your minds. Plus Ellen. Send them to me by e-mail if you please. If you want, I'll place them up on my hompage (What is listed for my homepage is not really it. My real site is still in progress and I just picked one of my favorite sites for my homepage) _

_Anyway, have joy and laughter! Live life to it's fullest, and all that stuff._

_Got it? Good. _

_Your Author,_

_Marlo_

_Read on..._

_

* * *

_

-)(-

* * *


	17. The Lady of the Moor

**

* * *

**

OoOOooOIXIOooOOoo

The sky had turned to the beautiful blues and purples of sunset. With a loud sigh, the woman sat up and wiped the sweat from her brow, a shovel was in her hand, and dirty with fresh soil. As she sat back, her blue eyes took in a day's hard work. Beautiful water lilies lined the garden all around the small white wall. Each of the tall flowers was to bloom a different color, and create much like a piece of art.

In the center of the garden there was a small birch tree. Small carnations of pink and white grew around the base. Tiny green leaves hung from the branches, and a dark figure was leaning against the sturdy trunk. Smoke was coming from where his mouth should be, and its chest rose up and down. The breaths were heavy and it was obvious that the man was asleep. A smile came onto the delicate red lips of the woman as she realized how tired the man was.

Brushing dirt from her dress, Ellen of the Rose moved to her sleeping guest. Much like herself, the man was covered in dirt and his hands were dirty. A pipe lay smoking on his chest and she gently removed it. With a soft nudge against his shoulders, the man's dark brown eyes opened. He stared up at the woman with a bit of confusion, then smiled.

"I'm sorry, did I fall asleep?"

"Aye, but you might have well. The labor you did was good, and the job is done. I thank-you for your help, but it is now sunset." At hearing this, the man bolted up and quickly took back his pipe. His face looked rather embarrassed.

This caused the young woman to laugh, and she helped the man to his feet. Walking him to the door, she said her goodbyes and even watched as the innkeeper walked away down the street. A sigh managed to come from her, and she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling.

-)(-

Dark yes, but beautiful. The cliffs had been hallowed out in a spot, and now the grass grew thick, the water ran cool into a pond, birds and crickets sang a bit, Willows grew all around, their drooping branches swaying with the gentlest of breezes. Dragonflies dipped over the water, and minnows swam between a small patch of cattails. Over all, it was peaceful place to rest and seemed very safe.

Finally, the dwarf was able to clamber off the horse and onto the firm ground. After being relieved of her burdens, Melody trotted over to the water and drank rather noisily. Soon she was joined by Roros, Honeynut, and Starlight. The four horses enjoyed the cool refreshing water, and then began to nibble upon the thick green grass.

Aragorn had taken all the saddlebags off and placed them by one of the willows. Meanwhile, Holan and Brego were busy setting up the blankets, and Gimli had his axe raised, and ready to cut some wood for a fire. It was then, that Legolas finally made it through the crevice.

Every piece of the small glade spoke to him, even the cool running water. They all sang of peace and joy, the fireflies even began to flutter around the elven prince. Their song was the loudest to his sensitive ears and his lips could not help but thin into a joyous smile. The elf figured he was wrong about the cliffs, and tried to enjoy himself.

Leading Moonright to the other horses, he spotted the dwarf with his raised axe. The Willow he was about to cut shouted with threats at he smaller creature. Worrying about the tree's anger, and his friend's safety, the elf called over to Gimli. "I would not do that if I were you!"

Hearing the prince's voice, the dwarf turned around and glared at his companion. "And why _not!_" He still watched as Legolas patted Moonright on the flanks and moved over to him. Still holding a gentle smile, the elf pressed his hand into the grooves of the bark. The Large Willow seemed to greet the elf with a sigh as it's drooping branches swayed in the wind. The Mirkwood being began to laugh a bit, and then he pulled away from the trunk.

"Because my friend," his laugh continued, "if you do I will allow this tree to go through with its promises." Legolas' jolly voice rang throughout the glade, and all who were there turned to what was going on. Daranth stepped away from watching the horses and walked beside his master. Unlike the Mirkwood elf, he did not have a very strong bond with nature. It was there, but he could not speak to it and use it like the elven prince.

"Tell me," Gimli's gruff voice rang in the elves' ears. "What exactly does this tree plan to do to me?" His tone was that of sarcasm.

Now, the dark haired elf was curious as well. He leaned over to the prince and whispered something so that only Legolas could hear. Whispering back, the Mirkwood being kept his eyes on the tree. Soon a smile was spreading across the younger elf's lips as well.

Growing frustrated, the dwarf lifted his axe again. "I shall see if for myself!" Now all the company watched as Gimli lowered his axe, and inches away from the bark, something incredible happened.

The king walked over to the two elves, he was shocked at what he had just seen. Holan and Brego were too amused, and stunned, to move from their places. Yet, their tongue was about to betray them as laughter rose high into their throats. Aragorn, too, could not help but try and keep away his own laughter, in order to less embarrass the dwarf.

Legolas had warned him, so he tried nothing to keep his laughter away. Soon, Daranth could hold it no longer and cracked. Both of them stood there throwing their heads back in a merry laughter, while watching the whole scene. It was not long before Aragorn, Brego, and Holan lost their grip as well. The entire glade filled with laughter and the cries of one confused and angry dwarf.

"Put me down! You blasted tree!" The Willow had taken one of its drooping branches and twisted it around the dwarf's axe. Once it had tossed that aside, as many branches that were possible, came down and lifted the creature into the air. Now Gimli was being tossed among all the Willows in the glade. "I said put me down!"

As if silently nodding to each other, two of the Willows joined branches and caught the dwarf in a type of hammock. Sighing with relief, Gimli thought it to be over; he was far from right.

With a sigh of their own branches, the two Willows swung the dwarf over the water, and then suddenly parted. A loud splash was heard as he fell into the pond yelling his anger at the trees. This was too much for Daranth, and he began to roll on the ground with laughter. Brego placed a supporting arm on Honeynut, in order to keep himself from falling over with the overwhelming joy.

Three of the horses were at the water, and they jumped back and neighed with confusion. All of the company watched as a large figure rose from the depths. Well, large being in shape and not height. His body was soaked, and even weeds drooped from his head. Muttering angry curses at the Willows (Who seemed to be laughing as well) Gimli slowly made his way to short. Once there, he spat out water, and sat briskly down on the grass.

The blonde elf walked over to his friend, his laughter now under control. Taking a seat next to the dwarf, Legolas leaned over and whispered gently, "I will not say that I warned you." This caused the dwarf to look up at him angrily, but all he got in reply was a small smile. Gimli could not help but smile himself.

-)(-

All was now settled, and a fire was finally lit. Fallen branches from the Willows had been used, and the large man had taken great caution when he lit it. Now only three of the company were still awake. The elven prince had been the first to fall into sleep, this pleased Aragorn. He knew that his friend needed all the rest that he could get. Again he was pleased when the elf's eyes darkened, meaning that he was once again sleeping with his eyes open. Hopefully, Lord Dracovia would not decide to visit him in the middle of the night. Next to fall was the younger elf. It was about a half-hour after his master had slipped off. The last of them to fall to sleep was Brego. He had been so much over the past day for the others, including moving all the saddlebags so that Legolas may sleep under the Willow that Gimli had threatened earlier.

Holan, Aragorn, and Gimli all sat around the small fire. Their faces were solemn and deep in thought. Silence had taken hold of them, and still wrapped its cold fingers around their throats. Finally, the dwarf spoke up, uncomfortable with the silence. "So, which way do we go into the cliffs? It would be a terrible ordeal if we were to get lost."

The king answered him, "We will have to rely on Legolas' senses. Lord Dracovia is calling to him, and will not let him go astray. I think that this 'Lord of the North' wants to get to Legolas as soon as possible. Therefore, we must ever be on a lookout, but not seem threatening to the dragon."

Holan then cut in, "Dragon?"

"Yes, Lord Dracovia is an ancient Dragon. He was around before Sauron's own master. In fact, Lord Dracovia was the first ruler of Mordor." Aragorn said.

Holding up a hand in surprise, Holan took it all in before any one else could talk. "Well, does that mean he is evil?"

"Yes." It was a fourth voice that spoke next. The three at the fire looked over to the sleeping figures. A young elf was sitting up in his blankets and rubbing his eyes. When his balled hands moved away, one could see the weariness in them. Aragorn made the conclusion that Daranth had not been able to fall asleep as he thought.

Gimli pressed the issue further, "What do you mean by yes?"

Now Daranth stood from his spot and came to sit by the fire with the others. After warming his hands on the flames, he spoke again. "I mean Lord Dracovia is evil. His scales are black, or so Prince Legolas told me. I was named after a brave dragon slayer, so I should a little about dragons am I right? Nevertheless, black is the given color of all evil, for it is a treacherous and clear color. No variations, no patterns, nothing. Plus, what good soul would torture an elf as this dragon does?" At this he snuck a peek back at his master. Yet, the blonde elf was still deep in sleep.

The guard had grown a bit irritated in the whole conversation. "'Lord Dracovia!' Why do you call him a name of respect? 'Lord' is a title that should only be given to those who are great and have earned it. So, why do you call such a creature as Dra-"

A hand slapped itself onto his mouth. It was Aragorn, and he had moved in behind Holan. Now one of his large hands was clasped over Holan's mouth, and the other arm was holding the guard from struggling. In a cautious and cold voice, the king spoke to the other man. "Do not speak the dragon's name in distaste. Legolas has told me much about his encounters with Lord Dracovia, and to show disrespect would be to ask for death. This dragon has more power than Sauron could ever have, even with the ring. Now, unless you want the Lord of the North in your mind as well, I suggest you no longer talk about him with disrespect." At that, Aragorn released his grasp on the man and moved back to his place by the fire.

Holan merely looked at the king with apologetic eyes, and he seemed a bit frightened of the thought of having Dracovia within his mind.

The subject of the Dark Lord did not come up again. Yet, the four talked of other matters, such as what way to go, when to get up, and who should take watch. It turned out to be Gimli on first watch, Holan second, and Daranth third. Aragorn suggested that he should take third watch, but the young elf had put a fight.

"Prince Legolas needs you more than he needs me. Therefore, you must get more rest."

"Yes, but you are a loyal friend and servant to him. Plus you are the only other elf here; I feel he will look to you for support than to me."

Daranth placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder and squeezed it a bit. "No, he needs you more than I. Not only are you his oldest friend, but you are his healer as well. If something is to go wrong with the passage through the cliffs, than I feel you need to be ready and alerted at all times. Not only for Prince Legolas' sake, but for the rest of us." Aragorn knew that the younger elf wanted to say. _'What if Lord Dracovia took a hold of Legolas?' _Then he would need to be there to help get his friend back.

With a defeated nod, the man walked to the blankets, and took to his own bed.

-)(-

It was only three hours till dawn. Daranth did not realize it, but his eyes were drooping, and his head was nodding. The young elf had to keep slapping himself to keep awake. It also helped that Moonright had come to stand next to him. The large black stallion simply nudged the elf whenever his head would rest on his small chest. Smiling up at his new found companion, Daranth would pat the horse's head.

The smallest bit of sun was making it into the glade, when the elven prince awoke. His body was a bit stiff, and he moaned just a bit as his eyes came back to attention. Hearing his master waking, Daranth walked over and kneeled next to the now sitting Legolas. "Morning Daranth."

"Morning Prince Legolas."

His reply only got a glare of irritation. "Daranth, did I not tell you to call me Legolas?"

Feeling a bit ashamed, the younger elf diverted his gaze. When Daranth failed to answer after ten minutes, Legolas gave up and simply sighed. Stretching, and placing his cloak on, the prince gave orders to Daranth. "Wake the others, there should be enough light in the rest of the cavern to get through. We must leave within the hour, or stay in these cliffs another day." With that, he stood and walked to the saddlebags.

The dark haired elf did as he was told. Aragorn was not hard to wake, and soon the man was washing his face in the pond; Holan and Brego were up almost as quick as the king, and they too were washing in the pond water. It was the dwarf that Daranth had trouble with. Several times he had shaken, slapped (A risky business) and even splashed a small bit of water on the sleeping being. Still, the stubborn dwarf would not wake. Finally, Aragorn walked over to help. Taking some of the red in between his fingers, he told the young elf to stand back. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Forgive me my friend," and tugged.

Immediately Gimli shot up onto his feet and held his axe in hand. The first thing he did was swing, the next was take a look around. The king had nearly gotten caught on the axe's blade and now stood a few paces back from the dwarf. Gimli's eyes still shot around the glade, and seeing no danger, narrowed themselves against the man. "That was a very foolish of you Aragorn. I could have knocked that head of yours off." With a small 'humph' the dwarf moved towards the saddlebag that held the dried fish in it.

Aragorn's grey eyes followed his friend to his destination, and that was when he noticed Legolas. The elf was just standing there, his arms limp at his side and his eyes closed. Not having a second thought about it, the man moved quickly to the elven prince, and Daranth was close behind.

The man reached out and took hold of the elf's shoulder. He gently spun the being around, and sighed when he realized that Legolas' eyes had not clouded over. Yet, they still showed concern when the man had suddenly spun him about. "What is the matter?" Now the Mirkwood being had a hand on his friend's own shoulder.

Aragorn leaned in closer, "I thought there might be something wrong with you?" The man said this and saw how a sad look came into the blue eyes of the prince. Legolas moved his gaze it was directly connected with the king's. Taking this as a sign of something was wrong, Aragorn took the elf's head and made the blonde elf look him in the eyes. "Tell me, what is the matter."

All the king received was a worried look at Daranth. Aragorn sighed. "Daranth," the young elf snapped to attention, "will you gather the horses?" He nodded and was off. Now that they were alone, Aragorn hoped to get an answer from Legolas. In a soft voice, that he could barely hear, the elven prince spoke.

"I cannot…"

"Cannot what? Tell me, or I can not help you."

This time, Legolas closed his eyes and moved in closer. Now his lips were very near the man's ears, and he spoke into them. "I have grown far too weak for my liking. Picking up the heavy saddlebags makes my muscles strain and my fingers loose their grip." Then the Mirkwood elf pulled away quickly and looked at his friend.

It was the man's turn to look worried. "Legolas…" there was nothing he could say. Even when the elf had broken his arm years ago, he had still been able to lift objects heavier than any saddlebag. Sighing, the man shook his head, and told the elf not to worry. "I will not let the others know of this. I know you wish not to worry them. From now on, allow me to handle your saddlebags."

Legolas nodded with a small smile of relief; he knew he could always count on Aragorn to help him. Before the elf could turn to get Moonright, Aragorn gently grabbed his elbow. "Do not strain yourself either." His voice was serious and his stare was unbreakable. Giving back an even fiercer stare, the elf spoke in a voice that could have frozen over Hell itself. "Do not worry, I will not."

With that, the two parted for the time being. When Legolas brought Moonright over, Aragorn swiftly placed the saddlebags needed on the stallions hindquarters. With a nod and a smile of gratitude, the elven prince briskly jumped onto the large steed's back.

Holan saw the aid that Aragorn offered the elf, and narrowed his eyes. Something was not right, and he did not like the elf being able to shirk off work.

-)(-

Once again, the riders were off. Moonright was in the lead with Legolas. Behind them was Aragorn on Roros, Holan on Starlight, Daranth and Gimli on Melody, and last was Brego on Honeynut. All the horses were quiet, and so were their riders.

The elven prince had his eyes closed and was listening for the slightest sound. There was nothing, but he kept on moving. Something was directing him in the right way. The elf took Moonright around a turn in the cliffs and that is when it happened.

A dark gray mist began to come into the small passage way. The others stopped in their tracks as the mist grew. It spread all the way up the cliff walls and wrapped itself around the riders. There was no possible way for even the elves to see through the fog. Legolas listened as Melody and Roros neighed in concern.

Soon, Moonright and the other horses began to stamp the ground in anxiety. The blonde elf tried his best to calm the black stallion down, but it was not enough. Rearing into the air, Moonright tossed Legolas from his back. The elf was unprepared for this and fell to the stony ground. Next thing he knew, his horse was disappearing down the through the cliffs into the fog.

More of the horses cried in confusion and fear. Not wanting to get trampled if they decided to run as well, Legolas jumped to his feet and pressed himself against the cliff. It was only a matter of seconds before he heard Aragorn's voice calling through the mists.

"Legolas! Legolas! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; Moonright has run off. Where are you?" Something did not feel right about the sudden mist. The elven prince wanted to get out of it as quickly as possible. To his relief, Aragorn's voice was closer than he had expected, and the others began to call between each other. Apparently, only Moonright had run off.

"Hold on, don't move, I'm coming!" The mighty hooves of Roros were getting closer, and Legolas also noticed that they were being very careful where they stepped. Finally, a large dark form was coming through the fog. Mirkwood's prince only put down his guard when he saw Aragorn's face in front of him, on top of Roros.

Stretching out a hand, Aragorn spoke to the elf, "Are you alright?" The man grunted a bit as Legolas pulled himself up onto Roros, behind Aragorn. "I'm fine," the elf whispered. The king simply nodded and did not press his friend; for Legolas' voice seemed sad and disturbed. Pressing his legs gently into the stallion's side, Aragorn told Roros to go forward. Soon they had turned around and bumped into the rest of the group.

"What do you think this fog is from? There is no way it could come naturally." Holan speculated. Brego nodded in his agreement, and Daranth seemed to be deep in thought. Gimli was also thinking. Aragorn did not answer, for he did not know how to.

Finally, the elven prince spoke what was on his mind. "There is something wrong with this fog. It is not natural, and it's dangerous. We have to head back out of the cliffs or to the glade. Either way, we can not stay here." Legolas did not look up at anyone, but instead kept staring down at his hands in his lap. Aragorn went to ask if he was alright, when something interrupted him.

It was a laugh. A long feminine laugh; it sounded amused. The laugh rang through the caverns and echoed over and over again in the elves' ears. Legolas looked up at the cliffs and quickly scanned the sides. There was no one, and the laughing ceased.

"What was that?" Brego asked.

The voice came again, only in words, "Do you not mean 'who' was that!" Now all heads were up and looking around. The voice laughed again, and then grew quiet. All were on the edge and looking about, except Legolas. He just sat there with his eyes closed. He knew it was futile to search for the being, for he was told.

-)(-

"I see, you can't even find her. Ha, ha, ha, do not fret she will show herself. Worry not for your friends, they are safe as long as she listens." The dragon's tone was deadly and the elf shuddered as Dracovia took over.

-)(-

"Legolas, are you okay?" Aragorn had felt his friend's body shiver. "Legolas? Answer me!" He kept his voice low, but urged the elf to speak. When no answer came except heavy breathing, the man grew worried and looked over his shoulder. The elf had his eyes closed again and just sat there. "_Ce maer?_"

He was answered with a slow opening of the ice blue eyes. They narrowed and glared at the man. Suddenly, Aragorn noticed the far off look the blue eyes had; the king then jumped from his horse and turned to stare at his friend. A murderous feeling was around the elf. The others stopped their search for the voice, and looked at Aragorn whom was now on the ground. His grey eyes stared up at the elven prince on the back Roros.

Legolas simply stared straight ahead into the mist. Then he spoke in the elvish tongue, only something was different about his voice. It was doubled over with another, one with malice and hate. "_Telo enni,_" the second voice was deeper too.

Aragorn wondered just to whom his friend was talking to, and he was answered shortly.

Out of the mist, a dark figure approached. Yet, it did not seem to be apart from the mist, but instead a part **of** the mist. The features blended in and some disappeared completely. It wasn't until the figure was a yard away, did the others in the company recognize it as a female figure.

She was an elf, only not one entirely. Her cheekbones were higher, and her nose pointed. Dark eyes were under slim eyebrows, and they tilted more than a usual elf. However, what really stood out where her ears; they were long and pointed, but ended just an inch above the head. All of them stared, and Brego, Holan, and Daranth were entranced by her beauty. Aragorn distrusted her too much at the very minute he spotted her to care much about beauty. Gimli was having a hard enough time just trying to see her, then really fall for her.

The lady's dark hair came past her waist and it swirled a bit with every step. A long, moon colored dress nicely hugged her upper body and dropped loose below the waist; the mist seemed to follow her every movement. When the woman spoke, it was like flowing honey. "I am the Lady of the Moor." As she said this, her hand came up, mist immediately swirled around the arm and shaped like a twisting snake. The young woman stared into it, her head did not move, but her eyes looked back to the company. "You may call me Minuialthel."

Minuialthel walked towards the group and stopped in front of Legolas on top of Roros. Nodding to her, the elf turned the stallion around. His voice was dark and dangerous when he spoke. It sent frightful visions into the minds of the company, and the look in his eyes sent chills running up the spines of all who were there. "_Im eston _Lord Dracovia. _Anno han enni_."

Aragorn's eyes went a bit wide with surprise and confusion, he looked back to the others. There were only three of them that could speak Sindarin: Legolas, himself, and Daranth. Brego, Holan, and Gimli all looked out of place, so the man decided against speaking to the evil, that now was controlling his friend, in Sindarin. Instead, he spoke the common tongue.

"Give what to you, Lord Dracovia?" The cold blue eyes narrowed even more. Then suddenly, the elf's head snapped and looked at the Lady of the Moor. She nodded and turned back to the company. Her stare was just as harsh as the one Legolas was wearing now.

Bowing low, the elf spoke. Her voice was kind in a treacherous way, "My lord will take his leave now. I will speak for him. Please, do not try and attack; more for your safety than mine." With that, the clouded look in the elven prince's eyes disappeared. They went blank and lifeless as the body of the blonde elf fell limp. It swayed for a bit, then went to fall off the side.

Seeing what was going to happen, Daranth leapt from his own horse and ran to Roros' side. With his arms outstretched, the younger elf caught his master as he fell. This caused Minuialthel to laugh with a deep evil behind it. "You care much for this elf." Her voice still held it's feminine tone, yet her eyes betrayed the kind feeling to them. "Of course, you know what my master wants." Now Gimli was the one to speak.

"We certainly do not!" This got him a hiss from the Lady of the Moor. Her eyes narrowed to small dark slits, and her pale skin grew even paler against the little bit of sun that now slipped threw. The woman blinked, and her eyes began to glow an evil white.

"Lord Dracovia requests you follow me into Mordor."

Daranth was angry with what they had done to his master. The Mirkwood prince laid unconscious in his arms. The lids of his were closed tight, and slight shivers ran through his body. It was simply torture to do this to only one of them. '_What does this Lord Dracovia want with Legolas?' _Drawing in an angry breath, the young elf gently placed the elven prince on the ground and stood up. Aragorn, who was still standing in his place, was looking worriedly at the older elf on the ground. He hoped that Legolas was all right in that he was at least breathing.

"Why should we follow you! You nearly killed our friend, **and** we have no idea if we can trust you."

This time, the elf was not kind in the least bit. She had grown frustrated, and angry in just a matter of seconds. The mist in the cavern seemed to grow darker, cutting out all the sunlight above. The features upon Minuialthel's face darkened and her voice was cold and steely.

"You should follow me because if you do not, this one will pay." Her arm shot forward all of a sudden, causing her head to jerk back for a second. The mist swirled faster and faster around her limb, and then extended too quickly for even Daranth's eyes to catch. Soon, it was shaped like a hand and wrapped around Brego's neck.

Holan drew his sword and rode jumped from the back of Starlight. He stood next to the mist arm and raised his weapon. With a small cry, the sword clanged to the ground, and another hand had wrapped itself around the guards neck. Both men made a choking sound.

"No! Stop!" Aragorn shouted at the elf. The hand around Holan let loose, but Brego's eyes began to roll back into his head. "I said stop! We will go with you." The woman looked at the king. A small grin of malice appeared on her black lips.

With as short laugh, she let go of the larger man, and watched with amusement as he fell to the ground dead. "That is the price you will pay if you try to run, or harm me." The king nodded, and shot a warning glance towards Gimli and Holan. "Now mount your horses, and follow me." Her figure began to disappear into the fog once more.

Quickly Aragorn jumped upon Roros' back. He signaled for Daranth to hand Legolas to him. The younger elf did so, and soon the king was trotting after the woman with the unconscious elf in his arms. Holan followed close behind, then Daranth hopped onto Melody.

All six figures dissipated into the thick mist, the body of Brego was left behind.

**OoOOooOIXIOooOOoo**

* * *

_Hey guys! I just want to say thank-you to all whom have reviewed. Just let me know if something is wrong, or if you think things should go a certain way. As you have noticed, the chapters will be getting longer. I hope to have 18 up soon, so don't worry. Next chapter, they make it to Mordor, and they have their first encounter with Lord Dracovia. Okey doke!_

_Got it? Good._

_Your Author_

_Marlo_

_Read on...

* * *

_


	18. Gates and Dragons

**

* * *

**

OooOOOoXIIXoOOOooo

Hooves clicked against the hard ground. All were silent, and the deep fog added to the anxiety that everyone was feeling. The Lady of the Moor moved swiftly and without hesitation over the dangerous terrain. Aragorn noticed that their path so far had been smooth, and there were no rocks in the way. It was not until he took his eyes off the elf in his arms, did he look at the ground by Minuialthel's feet. Stones were sliding out of the way, as if they knew to move. Then it dawned on the king that the elf was not the one moving them, but the mist around her. It was hard to see, but hands shaped once again in the fog, and picked up the small rocks. They tossed them aside, and went on clearing the way.

The man kept his eyes on the phenomenon and wondered if any one else had noticed it. His grey eyes looked up at the rest of the company. Gimli was not able to see, for he sat behind Daranth. The young elf was quiet and simply stared straight ahead. Aragorn could see anger behind the dark brown eyes. The guard that rode next to him had his head bowed, obviously mourning the loss of Brego. Holan and Brego had been good friends, and it pained the king to see such a noble man such as Holan, brought into despair. Aragorn kept on staring at the man with sad eyes, and did not notice that another pair of eyes was staring at him.

"Aragorn?" the words were weak and barely a whisper. They sounded as if they had come from a weak child, and not an elven warrior.

Upon hearing his friend's voice, Aragorn looked down into his arms. Relief swept over his entire body at the sight. The elven prince was now staring up at him with weary blue eyes. The man could not help but release a small smile on his lips. "It is alright, I am here. How do you feel?"

Legolas' voice was raspy, and heavy breaths went into and out of his body. "Weak. What happened?" The king took a hand, and gently stroked the elf's hair. He could tell that Legolas had put a fight inside of his mind, probably trying to keep Dracovia out of it. "Lord Dracovia took over your body for a few minutes. A servant of his came to us. She is known as the Lady of the Moor, or Minuialthel. Right now she is leading us through the cliffs and into Mordor," Aragorn doubted if he showed add that Brego was dead. When the elf did not say anything, but only laid there in his arms thinking, the man finally decided he needed to know. "Legolas…"

The blonde elf snapped from his thoughts and looked directly into his friend's eyes. "I have something else to tell you… Brego is dead." Aragorn watched, as the prince's eyes grew wide with surprise and worry. The man could tell that questions were forming in the elf's mind, and watched as the blue irises darted from side to side as if to seek another answer. When they did not find Brego, Legolas' eyes again settled on the king's face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry…" These chosen words surprised Aragorn, and he simply asked, "Sorry for what?" He listened as a deep breath was taken, and the elven prince closed his eyes before speaking. "I am sorry about Brego. I knew the cliffs were evil, but decided against saying anything. I thought maybe it was just because of the hold Lord Dracovia had on me. Yet, not only has that been my fault. I am the one that dragged you into this. Brego would still be alive if I had just stayed in the city."

"Legolas! None of this is your fault. Do not think so poorly of yourself. Brego died, but not because of you; he died because of that creature guiding us!" Aragorn's voice was a whisper, and he hissed the last few words. The man's grey eyes looked towards their guide and he narrowed them to small slits of grey. When he looked back at the elven prince in his arms, he saw a bit of confusion and much weariness. A small smile crept onto the man's lips. "Besides, if you had stayed in the city, I am afraid I would have lost you. If there is the bit chance of a cure, then I am glad we took that chance. Now rest, you will need your strength."

The elf did not like the idea of resting with every thing that was going on, but it was what he needed. The riding was a bit hard for him, so his head simply nodded, and his blue eyes closed. It was but a moment before Legolas was asleep again in Aragorn's arms.

-)(-

Birds all around began to sing. Their wonderful voices came into the open windows of her new home. Sunlight found its way through closed curtains, and soon it was in her eyes. Ellen slowly opened her eyes while rubbing them with balled hands, trying to send the sunlight back through the curtain and into the sky. All was peaceful and calm.

A sigh came from her chest; it was the second day her husband had been gone, and already she had felt the effects of loneliness. The house was warm and friendly; however, it felt empty without 'her' elven prince around. Somehow, a short laugh came from her lips. She had picked out the pet name for her husband the first day they met. "He always hated me calling him that, yet he took it all just to make me happy." Now a full smile spread on the delicate red lips. Hope flared up into her heart; the memories of Legolas brought much joy to her.

-)(-

Three hours had passed since they met up with Minuialthel. Daranth was now beside Aragorn on Melody. The dark brown eyes of the young elf kept straying towards his master. Legolas' eyes fluttered underneath his closed lids. Small shivers ran through his body, as if the cold was getting to him. Something was bothering the Mirkwood prince, and this made Daranth a bit worried.

Aragorn felt his friend shivering in his arms, and decided to take a chance. He stopped Roros, and gently slid to the ground, still holding Legolas. Melody and Starlight stopped as well. Honeynut had run off after Brego's death.

As the other riders stopped, Minuialthel spun around and glared at them angrily. She had told them that there was to be no rest until they got to the end of the cliffs. The fog turned darker and thicker, and began to gather around her feet. The once delicate and soft features of her face now turned hard looking.

-)(-

"Get out! Leave me alone."

"You have no thoughts of what power I hold. I suggest giving in before you hurt yourself."

"Never, I will see this through, and return to my home, or at least guarantee the safety of my friends!"

"Oh, is that how you wish to play it! I will keep fighting you, until the very end. Do you wish for your companions to see you suffer?" Fire spewed from the ground and around the black rocks. The heat was intolerable, and the blonde elf stood upon one of the large stones. A black dragon, almost the size of an Oliphant, stood across from him. The fire was his, and it burned the fair being's skin.

"They will not see me suffer, because I will defeat you!" Fire shot from earth all around him, and steam rose from beneath his feet. The elf held his bow in hand, and a quiver of arrows was strapped to his back; advancing towards the edge of the fiery rock, Legolas drew out an arrow and knocked it onto his bow. Immediately it began to glow into a white flame. Taking aim, the Mirkwood prince uttered one last warning. "I said LEAVE! Or loose your 'prize.'" He shot the arrow, and the dragon sidestepped to dodge it.

This created a small and short distraction, but it was enough time for the blonde elf to pull out one of his knives. When Dracovia looked back, his yellow eyes narrowed into thin slits, then turned red at the sight before him.

Legolas had taken the elven blade and held it to his throat. Now he was on his knees and glaring at the dark lord. The dragon's lips twitched with rage, and he suddenly let out a yell that shook the red-hot stone about them. With his voice dying, the world Dracovia had created in the elf's mind dissipated into the darkness.

The heat began to disappear, and was replaced with a sudden bone cold wind. A large headache quickly formed as well. Trying to force his eyes open, the elven prince could feel Dracovia trying to get inside his mind again. A small flicker of flame, pain, and horror was brewing far off; yet, it was getting stronger. '_No, he will not come again, not until I am ready for him.' _Legolas tried even harder to open his eyes, only to have the darkness be thrown back at him.

Then, an image of Aragorn appeared. The man was in tears, and obviously grieving. Beside him was Arwen, trying to comfort her husband; Ellen sat on the floor beside him, and tears were flowing with the loud cries she gave; Daranth was silent, shaking his head as if he could not believe what had happened. Before the people, there was a stone table. The table was a lot like the ones Legolas had seen in his first dream from Lord Dracovia. Only instead of many glass caskets, there was one.

One and only one. Inside, a body seemed to have once glowed with life. Now it lay still with a grey tone to its skin. Golden hair had been neatly placed on each side of the head, and a single rose lay grasped in the clutching hands over the chest. With horror, he realized that it was no man in the casket, but an elf. It was he. Dracovia was showing him his own death.

The elven prince felt his stomach tighten, and a great wave of grief ran over him. '_How can I do this to my friends? Why did I die? No, I have to hold on to the smallest bit of hope that I can. For Estel, for Gimli, for Ellen.'_

It was then that a warming light touched his face. The horrible grey scene moved into obscenity, and the world around him fell into darkness. All except one single ray of light. It shimmered down on his saddened face, warming his cheeks. A small smile found its way onto his lips.

Reaching for the light, the elf pulled himself closer and closer to his friends. Soon the small ray became a vast screen of white, and it flashed in the prince's eye. The entire world was one sheet of white. Slowly, forms appeared. At first they were only hazy black shapes; then they quickly took shape.

-)(-

Not recognizing his friends at first, the Mirkwood being tried to escape the grasp of someone holding him down. Rocks jabbed his back, and the world turned back to a dull grey. Four figures stood before him looking down, and with what strength he had left, Legolas tried to fight and get away. His voice was full of anger and fear when he spoke, shouting elvish words hear and there.

Aragorn saw the dismay and confusion that his friend felt. Pressing his hands on the elf's shoulders, the man tried to keep him from struggling too much and hurting himself. Then he shouted Sindarin curses and words of hate. The words were jumbled together, and flying from his mouth in rapid succession. "Legolas!" Aragorn called the prince's name, and hoped he would hear him. '_His strength is draining all too quickly for my liking. Legolas, please stop.' _

Now Gimli had come around, and kneeling next to the king, he gently held down the elf's legs. It was only another minute before the elf was too exhausted to fight anymore. His body fell limp, and his chest heaved up and down with raspy breaths.

Fearing for Legolas' well being, Aragorn told the dwarf to let go, and he checked the elf's pulse. It was going fast, but gradually slowing to normal speed. Not only that, but the cold, far off look the Mirkwood prince had in his eyes was gone. Only when the elf's breathing slowed a bit, did the man try and talk to his friend again.

"Legolas, can you hear me?" He got a small nod. "Good. Do you know where you are? No? Okay… Do you know what happened?" This the elf shook 'yes' to. A small sigh came from the man. "Now, if you can, tell me what happened?" Aragorn's heart jumped into his throat as the elf stopped shivering, stopped breathing, and kept his eyes closed. He stayed laying like that for twenty-five seconds, and it became too much for Aragorn. Right when he was about to shake the elf to make sure he was still alive, Legolas opened his eyes and stared into the grey ones that met them.

Without words, without motions, just their eyes locking, Aragorn knew what had happened. It was another 'visit' from Lord Dracovia. There was no doubting if, for fear was deep within the blue eyes. None of the others noticed it; this was because they had not known the prince for so long. "I understand." With that, the man began to help Legolas sit up.

When the elf was sitting properly on the ground, Holan finally went back to his horse, Daranth still stood there looking at his master, and Gimli placed a supporting hand on the elf's shoulder. It was amazing to how weak the prince seemed. His shoulders immediately sagged with the gentlest of touches.

It was then, that she decided to interrupt the group. In a harsh teasing voice, the Lady of the Moor spoke her thoughts on the situation, "Well, well, well, how is our _'prince' _feeling?"

His voice was shaky, yet it held strength in it. "You must be Minuialthel? It is a pleasure to meet a servant of Lord Dracovia; I am doing fine than-you." Legolas bowed his head just a bit as he responded. After he had said these words, the man next to him shot the elf a warning glance. He remembered what had happened to Brego, and did not want it to happen to this friend as well.

Anger poured onto her features, and her fists clenched. The mist around her feet began to swirl faster and faster. "How dare a being such as yourself, speak to me in such a manner? I am the Lady of the Moor, the ice that froze Hell, and Dawn sister of Dracovia! I am also your guide and in control of this group." At this, the elleth's head went up, and her pointed ears tipped backwards a bit.

"That may be so, but I am the one your master wants. Therefore," he paused to draw in a breath. Before the elf could continue, a coughing fit came to him. The dwarf and the king supported Legolas as he leaned over coughing. The sudden panic he had experienced earlier had kept air from him for too long. Now his body fought to get more of it, "There fore… I should be the one giving orders. More for your safety than mine." One last cough came, and he looked up at Minuialthel.

Aragorn grew nervous, as did the others. The anger of the mist maiden was not one to see. In a whisper, the man spoke words of caution to his friend. "Legolas, do not anger her any more. Just agree and we can be on our way. Already I fear I have enraged our guide by stopping. It was planned to go for the end of the cliffs, and not stop until then."

Placing a weak hand on the man's shoulder, the prince reassured his friend. "Do not worry Aragorn. She cannot harm me in any way. Trust me; I will not take unnecessary risk on this trip." Then the elf gave his companion a look that did not leave room for any arguing. "Just be careful," was all the man managed to get out before he leaned back a bit.

Legolas nodded, and then went to stand. At first, his legs wobbled and he almost fell down. Daranth moved from his spot immediately and held his master's shoulders along with Aragorn. Gimli placed a hand on the elf's middle back in order to help as well.

Smiling at the care his friend's gave him, Legolas carefully positioned himself so that he was sure to stand, and then made them let go. Aragorn still stood close, as the others backed away. Now the Mirkwood being stood tall and proud to face the 'Lady of the Moor.'

Her anger was all too obvious on her features. "How dare you speak to me like that. I am not one of your servants, nor am I under your rule! We do what I say, and there will be no other opinions!"

The elven prince was not going to give up. He needed her to know that as long as Lord Dracovia wanted him, she had to do things the way he wished it. "I am afraid you will listen, and obey, my commands. If not, we will never make it to the cliffs with me and the horses alive. You are pushing us too hard. Allow them to stop-"

With that, her hand shot forward, and before any of the riders could react, the fog around her feet took the shape of a hand and wrapped its fingers around the elf's neck. It happened so fast, and he stayed so calm, that no one reacted at first. Legolas' eyes did not even flinch as more fog wrapped around his waste and lifted him into the air.

"Legolas!" Aragorn unsheathed his sword as he watched his friend rise higher and higher into the foggy air. "Put him down!" the man pointed his sword threateningly at Minuialthel. She only smirked at him.

"I have to teach this elf some manners." With this, her hand was outstretched again, and the fingers quickly closed, as if around something in the air. Daranth jumped from his horse and launched himself at the mist maiden. She simply pulled the mist tighter. "Stop it!" Gimli shouted and raised his axe offensively; he refused to allow another companion be choked by the elleth.

Everyone froze. It was silent, a little too silent. Aragorn, Holan, Daranth, and Gimli were expecting to hear Legolas fighting for breath. Each one of the riders feared that the Mirkwood being's body had already given up in those short moments. Still, no one made a sound to make sure.

A small smirk came onto the face of Minuialthel. In cold chilling words, she spoke, "Oops, I guess I squeezed a little too hard!"

"I am afraid that was hardly more than a tap!" Immediately, all eyes shot up to the pillar of fog. There, still in the hands of the mist, was Legolas staring down at them. He had a small smile on his face that was a reassurance to his friends. On the mist maiden's own face, there was utter embarrassment and confusion.

Her mouth opened to ask and complain, but nothing came out. Her arms waved back and forth in front of her, she was trying to grasp the idea that someone had defeated her fog.

"Take me down!" It was not an order to Minuialthel, but to the mist that was still holding him. The fog did not seem to hesitate at the new commander, and quickly set him on the ground. Immediately, Daranth ran to him, as did Aragorn. Gimli still stood firm in his place, although he offered a relieved smile towards his friend. The guard upon his stallion circled around and came next to the three companions. Once behind them, he dismounted and stood next to the dwarf.

The younger elf had caught Legolas in his arms, and with the help of Aragorn, stood him to his feet once again. "Thank-you," the blonde elf said, his voice still a bit weak. It was then, that the mist maiden spat out the question, "What happened? My power, my magic, all this fog is under my command only; how is it that you controlled it?"

"It is not me, it is your master. Lord Dracovia will not have me dead, therefore I knew he would not allow you to-" another coughing fit came to him, and he heaved over. His chest jerked with each one. It was only a few seconds, but the coughs had been violent and left his throat sore. Rubbing it with his hand, the Mirkwood prince again stood straight. "I knew he would not allow you to harm me." With this, the elf did not try to stand on his legs anymore, it was just simply taking up too much energy.

With a small sigh, the prince sat on the ground. His head was now hurting, and so he rubbed that as well. Seeing his friend, and guessing what was wrong, Aragorn strode over to Melody and pulled out two roots. One was white and twisted, while another was brown and rather potato shaped. Pulling out a small knife, he cut a small chunk off of each. He then quickly placed them back into their place.

When he got back to the others, the man handed the roots down to the sitting elf. "Here, swallow these. They will help with that sore throat, and the headache you seem to have." Simply nodding, Legolas took the chunks and quickly swallowed them. They had a bitter taste.

Next, the Mirkwood prince turned his attention once again to Minuialthel. "Can you please let this fog go away? The sun would be good for everyone, especially us elves." His head nodded just a bit, and the mist maiden had a defeated look on her features. With a wave of her hand, the fog began to lift, and the sunlight came shining through.

-)(-

After that, it was easy riding, and every five hours they took a break. Amazingly, the horses moved with at a greater speed, and the edge of the cliffs was just half an hour's ride away. Daranth smiled at the news, for he was anxious to get the whole journey over. Gimli, on the other hand, could care less. He simply scooted a bit further back on the Melody, and pulled out his pipe. Now, the younger elf living in Imlidras most his life did not have a chance to catch a whiff of the smoking weed. If he had, he would have tried to stop Gimli. Unfortunately, the dwarf lit his pipe, and smoke went in many directions. It circled the young elf from head to toe. This caused Daranth to hold his nose and gag from the little bit that went into his mouth.

Aragorn saw this, and simply smiled. It was Holan who did something about it. "Gimli! You may only smoke that bit of weed that is in your pipe now; after that, master dwarf, you must go somewhere away from the elves to light your pipe." all the dwarf could manage was a 'hump' and began to smoke even faster with anger. It was only a few short moments before the small bit of weed was out. This left Gimli rather unpleasant.

Legolas heard the small dispute, and his nose even picked up a bit of the smoke. The blonde elf simply crinkled his nose. Mirkwood's prince was still riding with Aragorn, only in the back this time. His legs were drawn up; one knee bent the other flat across the horse's hindquarters. Legolas' back was towards the king, and occasionally they would touch.

All of a sudden, the horses stopped. Legolas turned himself around, and dismounted off of Roros. "Legolas…" Aragorn watched as the elf moved towards what had stopped them.

Just as the small party was coming to the end of the cliffs, a large black cloud of fog blocked their way. The cliffs had begun to grow further apart, and dropped straight on the other side. That was where the newest black gates were, but no one could see them. The blonde elf walked up to the swirling wall of smoke. It rumbled a bit, and a small light could be seen flashing through. It was like lightning in storm clouds.

The others in the group just watched as Legolas placed his hand on the fog. It began to give way, and he pressed his delicate fingers in even further. A small hole opened up where he had touched it. The elven prince peered in, and saw light on the other side. "We can just walk through it." Now the Mirkwood being pushed his whole arm into the black fog. Immediately it dissipated and made an even larger hole. The small tunnel was just about big enough to fit his upper body. "Come on."

"No, wait." Aragorn jumped from Roros' back. It was strange; the horses had begun to grow restless. Each one stamped their hooves, and Melody flattened her ears against her neck. The man walked up to his friend and pulled his arm out. "Allow me to go first, in order to make sure everything is okay. In fact, Holan can come with me." The king's grey eyes looked towards the guard, who was already dismounting from Starlight.

Legolas simply nodded. '_Just as long as Holan is with him…' _was what he told himself.

Aragorn took a deep breath and then plunged into the darkness. The fog did not move away as it had with the elf, instead it seemed to grow thicker. Holan paid no attention to this and dove in after the man. Legolas watched as the two disappeared. Gimli and Daranth, on Melody, came over. The chestnut got three yards away from the thick wall of fog, and then she reared and would go no further. Thinking it to be just wariness, the young elf jumped from her back and helped Gimli down. The two then proceeded to stand next to their elven friend.

Minuialthel was watching the entire scene, and she was as confused and curious about the fog as they were. It was certainly too dark to be hers.

-)(-

The outside did not look as horrible as what was inside. Wind swirled and roared around the two men. It felt as if they were in a terrible storm on a plain; lighting and thunder roared and crackled above their heads. There was just a bit of light, and the walked towards it, trying to fight the fierce winds. The wall of fog was actually only five yards thick, about fifteen feet. Nevertheless, the resistance received from the wind made it all seem so much longer. Finally, Aragorn got his right foot out of the darkness, and he grabbed Holan by the sleeve. With one strong push of his feet, both men found themselves being thrown from the wall.

Outside, the sun was bright and burning. Nothing but a barren land lay before them. It was black and gray, as if scorched by great fires. Then, they set their eyes on the new Black Gates. They stood taller and blacker than the ones that Sauron built. There were no orcs, or trolls at the top. The mountains around them seemed to grow further into the darkness. Black smoke rose from the behind the gates, and loud hissing and screeches could be heard as well. Yet, they were not from orcs. The screeches were ear piercing and threatening. However, the most terrible site was the carvings upon the wall.

Horrible, twisted figures were carved into it. Humans with horns and hollow faces, reptile like creatures devouring a helpless being; at the base there was the most frightening of all the carvings: On one side of the gates, there was the carving of a great tower. In front of the tower, there was a tall figure, most likely a man. Its body was clad in armor unknown to both men. Beside the taller figure, there was a smaller one. The smaller one was obviously only a boy: he held a book in one hand, and a ball of fire in the other. The boy was hunched over a bit, as if dodging something. Then, it was obvious whom the boy represented, for it was not a ball of fire in his hand, but a burning eye. On his finger was a ring.

"Sauron?" Holan asked, looking towards Aragorn, who was still studying the gates. They were only twenty or so feet away, and so it was easy to see detail. Finally, the king answered the guard, "Perhaps, it is to represent the weakness of Sauron. As if to say he was but a boy compared to his master." The man said this while pointing towards the taller figure. Holan simply nodded his head and then they looked at the other side of the gates.

Their eyes locked on that spot. Sweat was beginning to drip down their face. The heat had suddenly gone up.

The carving on the right side of the gates was amazing. It stood out from the others, as if someone had carved it and then stuck it onto the gates. As black as the ground around them, there was a stone dragon. Two large, golden horns stuck straight off its head; the mouth of the dragon was curled into a smile, amazingly white teeth showed. The eyes were nothing but black, and stared at the other carvings. Every scale was made with precise detail, and even the black wings were impressive. The rock had been carved to look just like the membrane. A long tail went along the bottom of the gate, and up one of the mountains just a bit. Long black talons extended from the rough feet. They gripped and dug into the rock.

Holan and Aragorn could only stare at the workmanship. "It's… beautiful and frightening at the same time." The guard blurted out. He was completely in awe over what a masterpiece stood on such evil gates.

"Aye… we, we should get the others. Help them through. I know Legolas-" Their eyes had not moved from the dragon carving, which is why they caught the sudden change. All the black in the eyes seemed to gather in the center and form a pupil, revealing a green iris. Then the lips twitched and closed, as the head of the dragon turned towards the two men.

**OooOOOoXIIXoOOOooo**

**

* * *

**

**-)(-**

**

* * *

**

A/N: _Hey my fabulous readers! Okay, I hope you like this chapter. There is only about three or four more chapters left. I'll post them as soon as possible. I'd just like to say that there will be no updates between: 12/26/06-1/1/07 _

_I am going on vacation between those dates, and my labtop isn't working. Anyways, hope to see you at least one more time before the holidays! _

_Coments? Concerns? Questions? E-mail me_

_Drawings of the gates and of Dracovia can be found on my homepage in two days. Oh! and you should check out the Dragoon picture as well while you're there. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story. _

_Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! _

_Your Author, _

_Marlo_

_Got it? Good._

_Read on...

* * *

_


	19. The Final Moments: Part One

**

* * *

**

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Again, the fog simply disappeared, and created an opening. Only this time, it just opened up a little and not all the way through. Getting a quick glance inside the wall, the elf saw a storm like scene. All around on the inside, it was a shade of purple, and lightning crackled above. Thunder rumbled and it hurt the elf's ears. Pulling his head back, the fog immediately sealed itself.

The dark haired elf stood and watched, as his master seemed to play with the evil looking fog. He could not help but smile and chuckle when he saw the prince poking the fog in various spots. The dark material would dissipate with each touch, and then quickly fill up again. Legolas used both hands, and this added to his amusement, until he began to crack up a bit.

Hearing the elf laugh at the simple game, the dwarf simply let a small 'hump' out. He stood with his axe in front of him. Both hands folded over and gently laid on it. Gimli was desperately trying to fight the urge to follow Aragorn and Holan into the wall. Very often, the dwarf would look over his broad shoulder and see if there was any change in the deep fog. Unfortunately, there was no change neither did he expect any.

Minuialthel also watched Mirkwood's prince play with the dark mist. It almost brought a smile upon her face to see his simple smile and glistening eyes. Then she wiped away the gesture of happiness and placed a stern look in its place. '_Smiling is showing weakness… is it not?' _Her master Lord Dracovia had always taught her to hide all emotions except anger. This way no one would try to get close to her. She had been hurt before from someone getting close to her, or rather they had been hurt. It was not until Dracovia took her in, did she feel someone cared for her. However, his care was not as deep as she wanted it to be. And now seeing how much Prince Legolas' friends cared for him, made her think, '_I cannot hurt everyone I try to be friends with. Maybe, just maybe, I will try to be a bit nicer. No more loosing my temper.' _Now the grin she had been suppressing came to her lips.

To her embarrassment, Legolas had turned to look at Daranth, and caught the small gesture. '_She is grinning? No, do not worry; there is not malice or trickery in this small grin.' _Putting on his own charming smile, the elven prince stepped away from the fog and walked over to her. It was then that the mist maiden knew he had seen her small grin.

"My lady," Legolas said, taking a small bow.

This only brought another grin onto her face. "What do you want?" her voice was desperately trying to sound like it had before. To her dismay, it had a joking tone to it, instead of an annoyed one. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." The elven prince replied.

"What do you care?" she hissed at him. '_This is not trying to be nice you fool!' _"I am sorry Prince Legolas… I have just changed my mind a couple times about what to do with my life." Minuialthel's voice was soft, and it touched the elven prince. He realized that she had changed herself, and was actually trying to be friendly with one of them. He went to place an understanding hand on her shoulder, when it happened once again.

-)(-

Daranth had been watching his master's actions, and could not help but smile. Legolas was one of the kindest beings had had ever known. However, his smile disappeared in a mere second as the blonde elf stopped in mid motion. His hand was only a few inches away from the mist maiden's shoulder when his eyes seemed to go unfocused.

The elven prince brought his arm back down, and the once soft eyes, turned into an icy blue. Soon, they were glaring at the elleth before him. Daranth felt much tension around his master's body. It was then that he remembered the same murderous feeling when Lord Dracovia had taken over Legolas' body last, and they had first met the Lady of the Mist.

"Legolas!" Daranth wasted no time. He raced over to the elf, and Minuialthel looked up into the prince's eyes. Her whole body shook with fear as she realized what had happened. Gimli saw the younger elf racing to his friend, and suddenly understood what was going on. Oh how the dwarf wished Aragorn were there.

-)(-

He had them locked in his gaze. Both of the brave men did not move, and Aragorn could see Holan shaking out of the corner of his eyes. The two piercing eyes went from the dark green, to a blood red. Instead of it being just the iris to change color this time, the entire eye turned into the deep red. The king watched with a burning hate, as the dragon's lips cracked into a smile once again.

Lord Dracovia was a great dragon. Legolas had downsized him excessively much when he explained his dreams. To the humans, Dracovia towered an amazing twenty feet above their heads. His long neck stretched high in the air like a black arch; the two horns shimmered in the sunlight, and shone with more of a golden color than they had before. Pitch-black scales lined the mighty creature's body. They were dull and no light reflected off them. The dragon's legs were like tree trunks, and supported the massive body a good nine feet off the ground. A long winding tail lay out behind the creature. What was more amazing than the size, or the scales of gold on the Lord's belly, were the wings.

They fully stretched out, and made the dragon look three times his size. With one flap, the two men went crashing to the ground, and black soot raced over them. When the dust the cleared, Aragorn took a good look at where the soot had come from. The once black membrane was now a shimmering yellow; small orange veins ran throughout the membrane. Black bones made a frame for the fragile, yet tough material. When the sun hit it, the colors danced about like sparks in a fire. One wing had a long tear in it this was the left one. The right one had a hole in the center of the membrane, and scorched tissue lined it. Through the hole, there was a large golden ring.

At least the king made it back up on his feet, the guard still was lying on the ground. It was obvious to Aragorn, that the man was simply too shaken up by the sudden appearance of the dragon. He did not blame Holan, and left the man where he was.

Staring at the deadly creature before him, he stood straight and waited for the dark lord to speak. When he did talk, his voice was deep and nerve racking. Immediately, it commanded respect, and all seemed to go silent in the world. No longer did the screeches from behind the wall carry themselves over and into the ears of the being. Even the smoke rising seemed to have slowed down a bit. All was still, waiting for the great creature to make his judgment, and hoping they may be spared from his wrath.

"Welcome, Aragorn King of Gondor; you are of the Sword. Strong, true, and much care is found in you. Fight for your people and protect them." What Lord Dracovia said surprised the man. He did not know what to say, and so he was silent. Then, the dragon's red eyes turned towards Holan. The guard had finally gotten to his feet.

"Welcome, Holan guard of Gondor. You are of the shield: ever protecting those you care for, gladly taking the blow for someone else. To you I say, do not be afraid of me, fear will only make you weak." Now Dracovia's chest grew a bit larger, and he took a step forward. Each scale moved with the muscles, and large black talons sunk into the ground, as dirt pushed from under his massive weight. The long tail that had been up a bit on the mountains, slithered down, and dragged behind him. Now the dragon stood right in front of the two men. His nostrils flared.

Holan and Aragorn spun around at the sound of a loud crack of thunder. All of a sudden, the wall of fog spun into a funnel. It shot up into the air; lightning was piercing the sides, and reentering. Then another gust of wind came up from behind the two. When Holan took a glance back, Lord Dracovia was gone.

-)(-

"Legolas, are you okay?" Daranth placed a hand on his master's shoulder. This was a mistake, and he received a very unpleasant response. Curling his fingers, the prince made a fist and swung at the younger elf. This completely caught Daranth off guard, and he went sprawling to the ground. Blood dripped from his nose.

"Now hold a minute!" Gimli let go of the blonde elf's arm and tried to step away before prince could punch him. However, he was looking for an attack from too far up on Legolas' body. Instead, the Mirkwood being dropped to the ground and kicked the dwarf's legs out from under him. Gimli let out a small cry as he fell on his back.

Two icy blue eyes looked up at Minuialthel, and she simply stared back. Holding both hands to one side, she drew in more fog. Quicker than the elf had changed and struck, the mist was soon so thick around the company, that one could cut it with a knife, but would need an axe to pierce it. The elleth's eyes turned to a burning white, and they searched through the darkness.

To the dwarf, and the younger elf, they were literally blind. Fortune had a way of coming to Daranth, for he had his hearing; yet Gimli had no sight, and not so good hearing to depend on.

Minuialthel's eyes were as white as a fresh-skinned cowhide. They saw through the darkness, and the two figures of Gimli and Daranth stood out as glowing shapes. Seeing that they were all right, the mist maiden quickly began searching for the elven prince. She had no idea what Dracovia was planning, and did not want to find out. The blonde elf's shape was nowhere. '_Maybe Dracovia found a way to cloak him from my sight!' _The sudden thought only made her look even more frantically.

A sigh of relief came from the young elleth when finally found the prince. He was just standing there, with his arms behind his back. Legolas was about fifteen feet away from her. Mirkwood's prince began to rock on his heels, and then started whistling. "What is he-"

"Why hello," the voice was dark and sinister. It came from beside Minuialthel and her night vision disappeared. Now seeing with her normal eyes, she saw a tall figure standing in front of her. His hair was blonde, and a certain red glow came from his irises in the eyes. The Lady of the Moor recognized it as Legolas and jumped back. "I am sorry; did I frighten you?" A sly grin spread across his face, and it seemed as if someone else was controlling the elf like a puppet.

"How did you get over here so quickly?"

"Because I was never over there." His eyes were half closed, and a cocky look was on the elf's face.

"What do you mean?"

Now he stepped in even closer, looking at his finger nails. "What I mean is that I have found a way to stop that little eyesight of yours. After all, I did give it to you!" Legolas looked up at her, and she was once again reminded of her service to the Lord of the North.

The elven prince smiled in an evil way, malice spilled all over his eyes. His mouth opened to say something else, when his body all of a sudden bent over. Gripping his stomach in pain, the elf looked up at the elleth. "Quick, get away. I will fight him!" The voice Dracovia had provided was gone, and the prince's true voice came from the delicate lips. Legolas' face scrunched up in pain, and he bent over even farther. A small cry of pain came from blonde headed elf. Holding his head, the Mirkwood being let out a cry again. "Get out! I will not do what you ask."

'_Why will you not give in to me! I will make you stronger, immortal-'_

'_I am immortal!'_

'_Yes, but not invulnerable. Besides, I have two of your friends over here with me. They seem very interested in me. Perhaps I should give them one 'hot' welcome?'_

'_You leave Aragorn and Holan alone!' _Legolas let out one last cry before almost collapsing on the ground. His hands supported his suddenly weak body. The dragon had entered all too easily, and he had to fight harder this time to release himself from the creature's grip. Now his body was shaking, and sweat dribbled down his brow; the breath of the elf was shaky, as his knees too hit the ground.

Minuialthel could not react. She just stood there, a hand over her chest. She had not run, and had not planned to. When she finally kneeled next to the elf that was when the wall of fog disappeared.

A large crack of thunder sounded through the canyon. All of a sudden, the wall of fog spun into a funnel. It shot up into the air; lightning was piercing the sides, and reentering.

-)(-

The beings on both sides of the now spinning funnel, watched in amazement and a bit of fear. It was not until the dark clouds sucked up into the already grey ones above, did either company see each other.

-)(-

Aragorn was the first to react. He looked across the small plain to see Legolas on the ground before the Lady of the Moor. Fearing that she had done something to him, did not take time to try to guess the truth. Instead, he ran with all his speed towards the two.

Minuialthel saw the king coming, and saw the anger and worriment upon his face. Fearing for her safety, she mounted the horse closest to her, and took off.

The mist maiden, upon Starlight, galloped past the racing king. He ignored this and soon found himself beside the elven prince. The fog that had been brought in by Minuialthel quickly disappeared with the leaving of Dracovia's own dark wall.

Kneeling next to his friend, he could see that the elf was exhausted, as if he had been fighting in an intense battle. "Why did I leave you?" Aragorn placed a gentle hand on the prince's chest, and then sat him up on the ground. The eyes of the elf were tired looking as well, and he took heavy breaths. "What did she do to you?"

In a raspy voice, Legolas tried to explain things to his companion. "No…" he shook his head with this, "it was not Min.. Min- it was not… her. Dra… Dra… Dracovia." With this, he stopped trying and let his body gain back much of the energy that had been lost during his mental battle with the dragon. Aragorn simply shook his head, and did not press the matter.

"Yes, he met with us on the other side of the fog. Lord Dracovia even spoke to us, giving us titles… I think. He called me Aragorn of the Sword, and Holan of the Shield."

Now Legolas had most of his breath back, and could speak without pausing. "Ellen of the Rose, do you know how she got that name? Dracovia gave it to her mother; unfortunately, she never used it on herself. Therefore, when Ellen was born, she passed away and the name passed down onto my wife. The simple titles mean much to the dragon. It is how he knows what is in one's soul. I do not doubt he will give Gimli and Daranth a title as well." With this, he rested once more, and leaned into the arms of the king. Aragorn gave a small smile of comfort towards the elf in his arms.

As the darkness swirled around his eyes, and dreams began to dance in his head, a deep, menacing voice spoke over them. It came suddenly, and Legolas grew frightful. His pulse quickened, as he frantically tried to figure out if Dracovia had made it into his mind again. It took only but a moment before he realized that the darkness was not from his being tired, but from a large creature standing in front of him. Hints of gold came into view as well.

All of a sudden, the support of his friend behind him was gone, and he placed his hands behind him to that he could sit up properly. Aragorn was standing in front of him, his sword unsheathed and pointing right at the creature before him. Horror almost took the elf as he realized that Dracovia was speaking with the man.

In fact, the dragon was speaking also with Gimli and Daranth, who had come to stand by the king in front of their friend.

-)(-

"Daranth of the Children: you feel weak at sometimes, and do not realize just how powerful you truly are. Gimli of the Axe: never breaking under pressure, and always being there when needed. I daresay, Prince Legolas… you have found yourself a good set of companions." The dragon looked down upon the other three as if they were pest and nothing more. Then his now green eyes trailed over to the blonde elf, which was now standing.

"I am glad you think highly of them, Lord Dracovia."

"I did not say that, yet I will say it of you." None of the others spoke, and so Dracovia continued talking with Legolas. "I suppose you would like the cure now, and be on your way?"

"Aye, for that is the reason we came here," the Mirkwood prince had moved in front of his companions. He would have drawn an arrow, if Moonright had not run off with his weapons. Now all he had were the elven knives attached to the inside of his cloak. Still, the elf dared not pull them out in front of Dracovia. "May I have it." It was more of a command rather than a question. The elf's voice was deep and dark. The forceful words made the dark haired elf, the dwarf, and the man exchange worried glances.

A laugh full of malice and pure amusement came from the dragon. His head shook just a bit, and his eyes narrowed into green slits. They began to turn red once more, but Legolas stared back and gave such a fierce look, that Dracovia knew he would not win this time. "I see you have become ready for me. All the more reason why you should come with me." The dragon's voice no longer held the humble tone it had before.

"There is no cure, is there?" Daranth whispered to himself. Unfortunately, a dragon has very good hearing, for not having ears that is.

"You are wrong, there is a cure. In fact, Legolas, you are well again!" Waving scaly hand high above the company, a sudden light began to glow around the Mirkwood elf. In a moment, the fair pink tone was returning to his skin, and his eyes seemed to grow more alert. Legolas could not help but smile as a wave of relief wafted over him. "I planned on using this cure to the very end, that is to get you at least inside Mordor. Now, I see that is not necessary."

"YOU gave that damn illness to him!" It dawned on the whole company as they realized that the only way the Lord of the North could have cured the elf with such a simple movement, was if he had. Gimli's words had spoken truth, and Dracovia simply smiled again. His white teeth showed and glistened against the dim sunlight.

"No, I gave it to Oropher. It simply passed down through the family until it hit one with malice in his soul. Thranduil is powerful indeed, but his heart is filled with too much kindness. Besides, he is in Valinor now, and out of my reach."

"What are you saying?" Aragorn had grown angry hearing this dragon talk about his best friend in such an evil manner. He did not like the thought of Legolas being used as a tool.

Now it was the prince's turn to speak. "Why do you want me?" his voice was calmer than the others had been. His hand came to his chest in a small fist. He stared down at it, and then his blue eyes looked up at the dragon, questioning him.

This made Dracovia lower his head a bit, "Because, Legolas, you are of the Thorn. You do not belong amongst mortals; neither can you stand living only with your own kin! You stain what beauty remains in this world. Oropher was the same way; still, he fought against me. I grew tired of his growing love for your Grandmother, and left the elf alone. That was when I found a bit of Thranduil. At first, I thought he might be another Thorn instead, he was a Root. Giving life and support to those around him. You on the other hand, you are a Thorn: hurting those that get too close, and shutting out the ones that are lucky enough to touch you and not pay. Oh, but each one has paid. Yes Legolas, they have all suffered at one time or another because of you!"

"Enough!" Aragorn now lifted his sword a bit, and Gimli gripped his axe. Daranth unsheathed his own weapon. Yet, Legolas remained still and silent in front of the group. His hands were clasped together and held at his chest. He did not mean to, but could not stop them; tears flowed unwillingly down his cheeks. Now that he thought about it, all of his friends had suffered one way or another.

'_Aragorn has lost so much since meeting me. If it were not for me, maybe he could have stayed out of trouble. Now look at him, all of them. Here, standing in front of true evil, because of me. Gimli, oh how long did I put off going to the Glittering Caves with you? And Daranth, I will never forget the look of sorrow on your face when you thought you had failed me in the healing room. _

'_Ellen. You have suffered the most. Always giving to me, and the first time we met… I was less than kind to you, and maybe that is why you left me at first. Now I have to make you suffer even more. I am sorry, truly I am.'_

'_So, you agree with me?' _A deep voice came into his mind again, only this time he did not feel under control. Dracovia was simply communicating to him. _'Will you come with me to Mordor, and have all power, all life, and all beings under your control? Or will you stay and whither in your self-pity!'_

'_I hear the words you speak, and know they are true. That is, except for the lies you have just told me.'_

'_What?' _

"Did I not tell you once?" All looked at the blonde elf. After being silent for a bit, his voice had grown cold and filled with anger and hate. It sent shivers running down the companions' backs. When the shivers realized that by leaving the bodies they would be vulnerable to Legolas, they quickly ran back up the spines they had come from. "Leave dragon, leave me be."

"I do not think you fully-"

"I understand completely. You wish to use me for evil, and against this world. Well, never will I set foot in Mordor! Nor will you ever again use your filthy mind tricks on me, or any other being!" With this, he did what his friends were too weak to do.

His movements were both strong and graceful. They pulled out the twin elven blades, and with a one quick dash, the elf had dug the blades into the leg of the dragon. It had begun to end.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

* * *

-)(-

* * *

_Hey everyone! I am going on vacation tomorrow, and I am so happy to get this update posted! Okay, does it seem a bit short? Anyway, did you know Holan's original name was Halon! I didn't until I looked back to see if he introduced him self as the "Son of ..." His name changed somewhere in a paragraph, and I didn't notice it! Umm... Happy Holidays, only two chapters left in the story. Look for the seaquel "Of the Heart" sometime in the beginning of January. _

_Happy Holidays:D_

_Got it? Good._

_Your Author, _

_Marlo_

_P.S. I have a new Christmas story. It was posted on the 24th by my good friend Kalisona (B/c I was having problems posting stories on my computer, but not chapters!) Anyway, please read it, and thank Kalisona for putting it up. I thank her more than one million-billion-trillion-quadillion-zillion- times over! It's called, "An Elven Christmas"_

_Ha, ha!

* * *

_


	20. The Final Moments: Part Two

Attention: _This is not the final chapter, just thought I'd clear some things up. Oh, it starts off with the memory of Oropher's battle with Dracovia. Questions? Put them in your review; I will answer back!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Dedication to:

_Kalisona_

**

* * *

**

**OoOOooOOoIIoOOooOOoo**

"_You will not win!" Fire raged around them. The land was scorched and barren. Black soot rose with every blast of heat from the dragon. Yet, the elf stood his ground in front of the creature. Blonde hair swirled around his upper body, and burns had formed all over his body. A great and gleaming elven blade was held in his strong, delicate hands. An elven bow lay broken in half next to him. _

_Ear piercing screams came from the withering creature, as the white blade cute through its thick hide. Black blood oozed from the wound and the red eyes faded into a black. The killing of his warriors only enraged the dragon even more. Fire billowed from his mouth and encircled the blonde elf, whose face was stern and emotionless. Yet his eyes filled with anger. _

_In a deep, malicious voice, the Lord of the North spoke harshly to his opponent. "You try and fight me and you fail, Oropher!" his large black talons dug into the ground as he moved ever closer. "Give in! Your power is great, but mine is greater. If you do not succumb to my will, then your son surely will." Now the black dragon's neck arched, and his head close to the ground. Two swirling red eyes were deadlocked with the jade irises of the elf king. _

"_NO! You will leave my family, and this world, alone. Face it Dracovia, you have lost. Never again will you use your filthy mind tricks on me, or any other being!" With this, the Mirkwood elf rushed forward. His sword raised, and his feet carried him swiftly to the dragon. Letting out a cry of anger, the elf rushed the last few yards of his flight. _

_Not reacting in time, Dracovia reared up a bit, his neck lifting from the ground. One talon-laced hand rose up as he roared in rage. Then his drew back in a snarl, as the elven blade pierced the dragon's hide. The deep, murky, red eyes swirled into a rage and turned into a pitch black. _

_Pulling his sword from the dragon's hide, Oropher jumped back. A flow of black blood came from the wound in the dark creatures belly. Dracovia began to sway a bit from shock. His hand felt the wound, and raging eyes glared at the blood that dripped from his claws. Still snarling, the dragon looked down upon the Mirkwood king. _

_With a low growl, he cursed the elf's family. "Until the debt of a Thorn in my control is paid, then a sickness will run through your family. It will kill every other generation, providing a long and painful death. I promise to make you suffer, Oropher, and to someday have your blood; whether it be yours, or you son's!" The ground opened up around the dragon, and he was swallowed into the flames of Hell. _

_That was the last Oropher would see of the dark creature. _

_And so the elf king returned to his home. It was not until three thousand years after the defeat of Lord Dracovia, did his promise come true. _

_Two weeks before the prince of Mirkwood was to be born, the elven king began to feel pain and pass out. A voice would echo inside his head and call to him. Visions of the dragon lord would constantly come to him in sleep. His son, Thranduil, and his good friend Elrond, soon grew worried. Yet, Oropher's pain was forgotten for but a moment at the birth of Prince Legolas and the death of the Queen of Mirkwood. It was not until on Legolas' fifth birthday, did the elven king's condition grow worse. _

_He lay on his deathbed, Thranduil holding his hand. Pain rippled through his whole body and only showed in his eyes. The current prince could do nothing but cry for his father. "My son…protect your family. Beware of Hell's fire." Then his eyes glazed over, and his soul left for Mandos' Halls. Even in his last moments, the dark lord had haunted his mind. Oropher tried to warn his son and forever would regret that he had not told anyone what had happened. His soul would always be restless, until Dracovia was destroyed. _

_In the pits of Mordor, at the bottom of Mount Doom, there lay a fiery chamber. In chains and shackles, the dragon lay. His rage ever building, his power ever growing. A young keeper was sent to watch over him. Her parents had died, and she was of a lost race of elves. _

_Soon she was taught to handle great magic, and told of the elven king whom had sent the dragon to his doom. Minuialthel trusted the dragon and helped him escape at the end of Sauron's rule. With the death of a king, and the destruction of a ring, the evil in Mordor passed. Only to once again awaken a great and terrible force, one that had been slumbering for more than five thousand years. _

-)(-

Her soft green dress swirled around her feet. It was the third day that the company had left, and so far, she had spent most of her time wandering the streets of Minas Tirith. Only the fair lady was not alone; Mainley, the innkeeper, usually accompanied her. Now he had his arm hooked with Ellen's and they strode along together.

Many of the innkeeper's old friends would whisper congratulations on finding such a lovely woman to be his own. With much embarrassment, the two would both deny it and say Mainley was only showing her around. Still, the man would look at her with caring eyes.

Now the two walked in silence. Ellen's mind would often wander onto the subject of her husband. Constantly she worried about him, and the feeling came back. Only this time, it was much stronger. Something was definitely wrong, and her stomach turned back and forth.

As the woman looked at the ground with a solemn face, Mainley stared at her again. Her beauty was greater than any other being he had seen. Soft rosy cheeks found themselves below even softer blue eyes. Two delicate eyebrows were neatly knotted together in deep thought. Long flowing blonde hair bounced off her shoulder and down her back.

"Does something bother you, my lady?"

Ellen looked up into the man's eyes. Suddenly, she felt a small pit of joy be uncovered. The man's deep brown eyes sparkled with wonder and feelings. It was all she could do to keep herself from blushing. "No, no, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about Legolas. How I wish he would return soon."

"Even if they did not stay in Mordor for more than a moment, it would still take six days for them to return," then Mainley suddenly laughed, "Unless the horses grew wings and flew them out of there." This made Ellen laugh as well, and the two sat down on a bench.

"Oh, Mainley I have to thank-you." The young woman had her hands on her lap and looked up at the innkeeper with a shy smile. "Whatever for?" he asked.

"Well, ever since Legolas left, you have been there for me. I understand Lady Arwen is busy since her husband left as well, and for that I do not blame her for her quick visits and short talks. Yet, you took the time to take off from your job, and come spend the days with me until my husband returns. I have not had this much fun since Legolas carried me off to Mirkwood." With this, a single tear slid down her face. Mainley knew it was painful for the woman to think of her husband, so he quickly changed the subject.

"Would you like to go get something to eat now?"

"Yes, that should help cheer me up." Then Ellen's face brightened up a bit, "Let us eat up high! I want to look out upon the fields and see the land that my love is in at this moment." Mainley cringed inside, but smiled as he helped the woman to her feet. As she walked in front of him, his face was twitching in anger and jealously.

'_I don't understand! How could an elf be gifted with the love of such a beautiful woman.'_

'_You tell me,' his mind answered back. 'Oh well, what can you do?'_

'_I can do a lot, that's what. If only she knew how I felt, maybe she would give up the prince.'_

'_What? You cannot go around stealing other man's wives!'_

'_Have I really stolen her love? If I have, how come she still cries at the prince's memory?'_

'_Because it hurts her. Why? Because she loves-'_

'_Me, not him. I will wait for the elf to return before I make my final move.'_

'_You have to be kidding?' _Mainley ignored the voice in his head, and kept on walking behind Ellen, as silent as a lamb. His mind was in turmoil, and every time he tried to present an argument, it was thrown back at him. Finally, his hate for the elves over powered the voice, and he decided that Ellen would be his.

-)(-

The roar of the dragon was that of rage and not pain. The thin elven knives hardly pierced the top layer of scales on the dragon, much less the second layer. With a flick of the dragon's hand, the elven prince was sent flying across the small area. His back hit the cliffs.

By then, Holan had joined the group in front of Dracovia, and watched as the Mirkwood being charged the dragon. Now Daranth was infuriated, and allowed Holan to run after Legolas. The younger elf raised up his own sword and charged the dark lord. Luckily, the attack made by the older elf had left an opening. Daranth took this opportunity and drove his stronger blade into the hide. This time, Dracovia Snarled with pain.

His head bent down quickly, and he began to snap at the younger elf. Fortunately, the dark haired elf was able to pull free his sword and jump back. However, this did not stop the Dracovia's attack.

His tail swept around his body and knocked the elf off his feet. Chuckling to himself, the dragon sent one of his front feet down upon the young elf. Daranth gasped for breath as the powerful scales crushed his delicate body. He winced and cried out when one of his ribs could be heard breaking.

At this moment, everything went by so fast. Aragorn and Gimli charged into battle. The king had been trained not to attack with anger, but this was too much. Both of the charging figures cried out at the dragon.

Quickly looking at the pair, Dracovia did not hesitate to billow a plume of fire at them. Still, it would not stop the angered beings. Aragorn jumped through the flame and clutched the side of the dragon's leg. His mighty sword, drove through the two layers of scales and pierced the soft skin underneath. Black blood oozed from the small wound. Yet, it was enough to make the dragon let go of Daranth and jump into the air. With a quick flap of his wings, Dracovia was hovering above the group.

Gimli watched as Lord Dracovia took off, and Aragorn jumped to the ground before he was taken up into the air with the dragon. With swift and strong movements, Aragorn got Daranth to his feet, and the three of them raced off towards Legolas and Holan. All of their hearts were pounding, and fear had edged its way into the man's heart. It was then, that he noticed the lurking clouds above them.

-)(-

"Oh Dear…" Ellen stood at the edge of the royal courtyard. Her eyes peered out across the fields and towards the dark land known as Mordor. High, ugly, dark cliffs rose before the land. To make it worse, there were thundering clouds above the land. The high cliffs seemed to be wrapped in an evil aura.

Mainley came up beside the young woman, and he looked out onto the landscape before them as well. Seeing the darkening clouds, and malevolent cliffs, made the innkeeper's jaw drop in awe. "Is that were the elven prince is?" Shaking her head, Ellen of the Rose began to cry out of fear. Tears and sobs quickly came from the beautiful woman.

-)(-

Lightning crackled above, and thunder rolled over the cliffs. The king slid onto his knees just three feet away from his companion; the others kept on their feet and ran the rest of the way. Daranth skidded to a stop and watched as Aragorn took Legolas into his arms.

He heard their voices, and a calm, yet worried, voice speaking to him. A terrible headache plagued his mind, and his back was awfully sore. Finally, his eyes focused. The prince looked up at his friends. All of them were smiling just a bit, relief obviously showing on their faces. This caused Legolas to smile a bit as well.

Gently pulling the blonde elf into a sitting position, Aragorn began to question him on his health. "No, nothing hurts except my back," a lie, "He did not toss me very hard. I am guessing Lord Dracovia still wants me alive."

"That is what we must worry about, lad." Gimli spoke to his friend, as well as the entire company. Daranth and Holan shook their head in agreement, while Aragorn began to feel certain places on the elven prince's upper body.

With a sigh, the man finally stated his conclusion, "There are no broken bones, thankfully. You have some bruises running down your back, but that seems to be the extent of the damage." Now he looked from at the other three one by one, before turning back to the Mirkwood being. "We need to get out of here. Lord Dracovia may have left for a bit, but he will be back."

"Too late." Holan was the one to speak, for he was staring out at the plain before the gates of Mordor. What he saw, and the others soon did, was a large black figure sitting upon the Black Gates. Two golden wings were fully spread, and the head of the dragon was tilted down a bit.

Dracovia glared at the company, and rage filled his eyes. They turned from a deep black to a glowing red. Taking several deep breaths of anger, the dark lord shot his head straight in the air and let loose a roar that shook the land.

-)(-

Ellen screamed at the top of her lungs and grabbed her ears. Mainley did not cry out, but simply held onto the frightened woman, and tried to ease his own pain. Throughout the city of Minas Tirith, people were crashing to the ground and holding their ears. Some screamed in pain, others were frozen with fear. For in their heads, there was a terrible voice; a rushing sound, like strong winds, came to them; along with the screeching winds, there was a dark, evil voice. It called out to them and proclaimed each person's doom. Whether it by fire, or claw, all were horrible.

Lady Arwen covered her ears as well, but did not cry out. Neither did the voice and winds come to her; instead, there were visions of destruction. Fire, black figures, and burning people. Terrible, ugly creatures came to her eyes, as well as the one causing all the suffering. A laugh rang through her ears, the elleth would forever remember that laugh, and dread it for the rest of her life. Out of the flames, there came a large black figure. It had large wings, and two golden horns. Immediately, she recognized it as Lord Dracovia; yet there was something wrong with the image.

The dragon had a harness, and reins. A tall figure rode on the back of the dragon, and as the creature landed, it stood tall. Slowly, the fires cleared from their path, and more came from behind. The laugh scarred her mind again, as the figure on the back came into view. Slowly her mind focused upon the dragon rider, and the face came from the darkness. Mad eyes stared at her, and at first Arwen did not recognize the rider. Then sudden realization came to the elleth like running into a stone wall. For the rider was-

"NO!" The queen gripped her head tighter and fell to her knees. Guards were at the elleth's side in an instant. They helped her stand, and saw sweat running down her brow; her long, dark brown hair was matted with sweat, and her deep eyes showed fear and disbelief. "He could not…so many people…so much death," Arwen whispered to herself, and allowed the men to help her into the throne beside the main one. Tears strolled down the elleth's face, as she placed her head in her delicate hands.

-)(-

Daranth and Legolas gripped their ears as a great pain was shot through them. The elven prince involuntarily kicked at the ground, and tried to stand up. Aragorn would have held him, if it weren't for his hands gripping his own ears. Holan and Gimli were doing likewise. Finally, the dragon stopped roaring, and lowered his head a bit. Both elves were a bit reluctant to let go of their ears, but the king helped them.

The storm clouds above swirled, and caused the land to grow even darker than it had been.

As Dracovia lowered his head, he could hear his terrible outburst roll across the land and into Minas Tirith. Smoke emanated from his nostrils. A dark smile came upon his scaly lips, as the white teeth shone through the dark. In his deep and malicious voice, the dragon lord spoke to his 'guests', "Legolas, this is your last chance to come join me. If you do not, I shall send my warriors to retrieve you, dead or alive."

"Never!" The prince jolted forward and stood on his feet. In one hand, he held one of the elven knives; it twin laid broken on the ground. "I will take on your 'warriors,' and I shall be the victor in this battle, Dracovia!" The elf moved forward again, only this time Daranth pulled on his sleeve. "Let go Daranth," Legolas hissed. Still, the younger elf held on to his master. The Mirkwood being was about to yell at him when the dragon spoke again.

"Very well," his words were almost missed. Now all of the company stood and looked at the gates with a confused look. Behind there was a great rumbling, and high pitched screeches came to their minds. It sounded like many fell beasts were trying to escape. Only what was coming was much worse than any creature Sauron had tamed. "Meet my warriors… the Dragoons!" As if they had been waiting for his signal, hundreds of the horrid creatures screeched and crawled over the wall. Their dark bodies moved fast across the stone, and they seemed to be one wave of teeth, claws, and scales.

The dragoons of Mordor were dragon like. Only they were about the size of a warg, and their bodies were crooked. Usually black or green, they had long arching necks, winding lizard like bodies, and twisted tails and horns. Two, long twisted horns came from the head and smaller ones ran along the side of their jaws; fin-like scales run down the necks and the tails, and thin, yellow slits with green fleshy skin beneath, for their eyes. Long, needle like talons sprouted from their claws. It was once described by Daranth that they had rotting flesh hanging from their mouths, and razor like teeth.

Now, these foul creatures were racing towards the five beings. "Ready your weapons!" Legolas was the only one who was not afraid. He knew that the only way out of this was to fight, and fight they would. As soon as the blonde elf had said this, swords were unsheathed, and the dwarf stood with his axe ready. Holan was shaking a little, and he cursed himself in his mind for his sudden.

It was but a moment after they had drawn their weapons, did the wave of dragoons hit them.

-)(-

Screeches of pain, and battle cries, soon filled the air. Metal clanged against scale, and tore at the creatures' hides. It took at least three hits to break the first layer of scales, and slice through the muscle. Aragorn had only fell three, Gimli two, Holan one, Daranth two, and Legolas five, after six minutes of constant fighting.

In the next half hour, they would fight and fight. Never once did any of the pure beings falter, so many of the dragoons fell at their feet. Nevertheless, there was always ten more to take the place of a fallen companion.

It did not take long for the company to realize that the dark beasts were not as dumb as the creatures that Sauron used. They attacked a different way each time, and soon grew accustomed to one of the warrior's strategy, that is if they lived that long. The fact that the dragoons were more intelligent than orcs, put even more fear into the company's hearts.

And so the onslaught continued for at least an hour. It finally became too much when Holan began to falter in his steps. "I can't take much more of this!" the guard said with a grunt as he lopped off another dragoon's head. Heaving and panting, the others agreed. However, not one of them knew how to stop the charge except to kill every dragoon that there was.

'_You could give yourself to him,' _the thought ran through his mind, and caused a shiver to speed through his body. '_No, that would only do more harm. Lord Dracovia seems to think I have a good deal of power, and if this is true then letting him take me would be disastrous to all of Middle Earth. No, I must fight on.' _With this final thought, the elven prince turned quickly and cut open the eye of one of the foul creatures.

Soon after his thoughts had passed, Legolas too began to falter in his footing. His body was growing weak, and would not suffer any more of the fighting. Again, the idea of giving himself up came to him. Mirkwood's prince looked at all of his companions fighting for their, and his, lives. They did not deserve to die in such an evil place, never to see their families again. With a last cry of anger at his latest victim, Legolas reached out with his mind to try and find Dracovia.

Yet, he did not get a chance to. Dracovia still sat upon the gates, and a blast of heat came rushing over the walls. Before the searing heat could touch them, the dragoons had screeched, hissed, and swiped at the company before retreating up the cliffs; the Mirkwood being thought they had gone back into Mordor.

The wave hit them, and not one was left unburned on some part of their body. Holan screamed with pain; Daranth could not help but drop to the ground in pain; Gimli and Aragorn stood against their weapons and tried not to show any pain. Meanwhile, the blonde elf stood there looking out over the plain.

His sharp blue eyes focused upon the chuckling dragon. A deep rage boiled up inside the elf's heart; ignoring the pain from the burns in his arms, Legolas took up his elven dagger, that he had dropped, and began to walk towards the gates. The dragon only smiled, and with one step, rocked the ground with the touch of his massive body. Slowly, the two beings walked towards each other; each one intending to end this ordeal once and for all.

-)(-

He did not wait for the dragon to get close, before his feet were pounding the ground hard, and his voice rang throughout the cliffs in anger. "Legolas! No! Wait!" Aragorn tried calling to his friend, and ran after him with his own sword unsheathed. The point of this entire journey was to save the elven prince, now he was rushing to his doom.

The blonde elf ignored the king's cries, and focused only on the dragon, who was also running at an incredible speed. It was but a moment before the two collided.

-)(-

"No!" The woman collapsed into the awaiting arms. Something tore at her heart, and feeling of dread came over her soul. "No, Legolas…" A horrible vision had flashed before her eyes, and Ellen could only fall into Mainley's shoulder; sobs uncontrollably came from the young woman.

"Shhhh…" The innkeeper stroked Ellen's hair and tried to reassure her. He did not know what troubled the young woman, but knew it was best to calm her. "It is going to be alright."

Ellen beat a small fist on his shoulder three times, before her teary eyes looked up into his brown ones. "No, it is not. He is dying, or already dead. Oh, Mainley! I have lost the only man I've ever loved!" Again, she fell into his shoulder crying all of her sorrow away.

-)(-

"Ahhhhhh!" The elf lunged himself forward. A thin, white, elven blade was gripped tightly in white knuckles. Another cry was heard behind his one of rage, one that begged him to stop. It was that voice that was in the prince's head as everything began to end.

Memories of Aragorn flashed back into his mind. _"Why?" the boy asked. "Why What?" the elf simply replied. Again, the boy spoke, his brown eyes glistening with wonder. "Why are we here?" _Now Dracovia was but a yard away. Everything slowed down, and his feet left the ground. _The question puzzled the elf, and he simply sat in the grass and thought. Finally he answered his friend's question. _The black scales of the dragon grew larger and clearer to his eyes. A large snout reached down, but missed its target and snapped shut on the air. The blonde elf crashed into the dirt, and slid under the yellow belly of the dark creature. With a quick movement, he thrust his knife skyward. _"Well, I guess we are here to feel pain, joy, sorrow, misery, love, happiness, sadness, and all other emotions you can think of. We are here to see all the sights of this beautiful land given to us, and to do what we can, while we can. So basically, we are here to-"_

"Live," with that final word, the knife pierced the belly of the dragon. Black blood oozed from the yellow scales, and ran down his blade and arm. The elven prince had hit the same spot that his grandfather did. He knew that injuring the beast severly, would send him back into the depths of Mordor.

Roaring in pain and anger, Dracovia began to sway a bit. Fire billowed from his mouth and swarmed his entire body. "If I am going there again, you will come with me ELF!" With that Dracovia slid away from the head of the prince. As he did this, the ground beneath Legolas' feet dropped suddenly into the abyss. Fortunately, the prince was in time to grab the edge of the ground in front of Dracovia before falling.

Fire raged around them, and heat blasted from the opening in the land. Flames spewed from beneath him, and engulfed his body. Glancing back to see Aragorn trying to reach him, Legolas let a single tear fall; and then the Mirkwood prince let go of the ground, and fell into the fiery dark. Smiling, and then roaring once more in anguish, the dragon was once again swallowed up by the flames and dragged beneath the land.

-)(-

Not a sound was to be heard, except for the sucking of the flames back into the earth. The crevices made by the fires of Mordor were quickly covered with new ground as the pits shut themselves. The king did not stop running towards that spot. His legs were weak, and his mouth was parched. Tears would not come to his eyes, and only a choking sob came from his throat. Finally, he made it to the spot where Legolas had pierced Dracovia.

In a pool of black liquid, there lay a burnt white blade. Picking it up, Aragorn held the item to his chest. Now the tears came willingly. They flowed down his face, and the stung the small burns he held on his cheeks. Holding the blade, he remembered all that the Mirkwood elf had taught him, and slowly slipped into grief. The fair weapon was all that he had left of his best friend.

**OoOOooOOoIIoOOooOOoo**

**

* * *

**

A/N: _There are not too many reviews; did my story get boring? Anyway, I hope to see more reviews, or else there may not be a sequal, and my readers will just have to deal with Legolas' fate. I understand if you have not reviewed due to your schedule being busy, but it is nice to know some people are still reading. _

_Big Thank-you to: leggy9591 for always reviewing on my chapters. _

_Chapter 21 is the **last** chapter for this story. So, until next time, _

_Got it? Good._

_Your Author, _

_Marlo_

_Read on..._


	21. THE END

_**Attention!**: There will be a sequal! It will most likly show up in early Feburary, late January! _

**

* * *

**

**OoOOooOOoxXxoOOooOOoo**

A horn blasted across the city. Most stopped what they were doing and looked towards the gates. There, one of the guards, an older man, was standing with a horn and leaning out across near the city. On his face was a smile.

Lady Arwen was sitting in her throne room, when her keen ears picked up the sound of the loud horn blast. Immediately, she wasted no time in removing herself from the palace and racing towards the gate. Ever since two days ago, she had been on edge. The elleth asked that a horn be blown if the company was seen coming home. The vision of flames, and the dragon lord, had frightened Arwen. Now she was standing in front of the gates, and saw Ellen of the Rose, with baby Adelina in her arms, moving swiftly down a flight of stairs.

-)(-

The young woman had talked with Queen Arwen, and had been told about the signal for the men's arrival. Anxiously, she would pace back in forth in her house, not knowing if her husband was still alive. Repeatedly, her mind would travel back to the vision she had two days ago, when the mighty roar of a large creature was heard over the city.

_Flames engulfed her vision, and darkness lay below them. The roaring in her ears had subsided to a scratchy wind. Whistles and clicks could be heard amongst the wind, and then a deep malicious voice spoke to her. "He is mine!" With that came a most horrible sight to her eyes._

_Lying on the ground, fire burning up the cavern walls, there lay her love. His breathing was heavy, his skin burnt, and in the elf's eyes there was a defeated look. For but a moment, the two seemed to lock eyes. "No," she whispered in her mind. Just then, a dark figure loomed over the fallen elf. Realizing what it was, Ellen cried out, and found herself pulled away from the vision and into reality. _

When the horn blasted across the white city, the young woman jumped. Her heart was pounding fast, and a small smile managed itself across her face. "Maybe…" with one final thought of hope, Ellen ran back into the house.

She emerged from the stone building, holding Adelina of the Water lilies in her strong arms. Moving swiftly, and almost not seeing the other people around her, Ellen made her way down several stairs, and towards the gates.

Now, she spotted Lady Arwen standing in front of the large gates as well. Ellen took the last step and walked over to her friend. "Do you have any information?" the young woman handed her child to the awaiting arms of a nurse. She proceeded to stand in front of Arwen, a pleading look in her eyes, and her hands clasped over her chest.

The elleth was quiet, and shook her head 'no.' This only put more fear into her heart. Suddenly, the older guard called down to the women. "My ladies," each wife looked up with eyes begging the man to keep speaking. Begging him to say that are well. Yet, this is not what they received. "I am afraid, they are one horse short, and two riders are missing." Dread and fear fell over the two women like a wave crashing over the sands of a weak shore.

-)(-

"Amazing."

"What is?" the older man turned to his friend by his side.

The guard relayed what was on his mind, "All of our missing mounts came back; well, all except Moonright." His statement only earned him a disapproving scowl from the dark haired elf riding with them. Holan felt sorry for what he said, and promptly apologized. "I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you master elf." The man's dark eyes showed pure sorrow. Even though he had only met the Mirkwood prince a few days ago, he still felt the sorrow shared with the others at his passing.

Daranth's red, puffy eyes once again filled with tears. Aragorn let his tears fall as well, but bowed his head to hide them. Gimli had only shed a few of the salty drops, and kept most of grief to himself.

Each person was in silence all the way across the fields. Once they had gotten out of the cliffs, Starlight, and Honeynut had raced towards them. Obviously, they had made their way back to the outside, and Minuialthel had let Starlight go. Now, the company rode through the fields towards Minas Tirith. Daranth and Gimli sat upon Melody, Holan walked next to Roros until they found Starlight again, and Aragorn rode Roros as usual.

Now, the White City was in their sights. A loud horn blast echoed over the land. The young elf's keen ears picked up the sound of many people calling out, "They have returned!" "King Elessar is returning to the city!" A small smile came upon Daranth's face. It was good that the people were celebrating their king's return, and yet it seemed sad as well. Suddenly, he spoke to the others. "I will tell her! King Elessar, you may tell what you want to your Queen Arwen, but I will speak with Ellen of the Rose." Aragorn nodded in agreement; the others did nothing.

-)(-

The large gates creaked open, and the guards peered down as the four riders entered the city. Immediately, the citizens began to rush to the gate. All of them were interested in whom had returned. Still, two figures stood right in the middle of the line of people, and looked on as the riders came into view.

-)(-

Now, Aragorn was passing under the archway, the people cheered for his arrival. Holan pulled in front of Daranth, and his fellow guards greeted him with joy. Then came Gimli and the elf. As their chestnut passed under the archway, Daranth looked up with his eyes and remembered the night every thing started for them.

_Daranth felt a rough nudge into his sides. It was decided that if they were to be questioned, he would answer. Legolas' voice would most likely be recognized. Only when he had to answer, would he change his voice. Ellen of the Rose did not dare answer. It was rude for a lady to answer first, unless the question was directed straight at her. Therefore, Daranth was the only one left to answer. In an almost quaky voice, the young elf called back his response._

_"Three strangers to this land. Seeking a new life. I am Daniel, son of Gabin. This is my employer Dadren, the hunter. And his wife Ellen of the Rose. We carry a child with us as well. Adelina of the Water lilies. Allow us in. If not to seek residence, then at least for the night before we move on." The dark haired elf was proud of himself. Never before had he ever spoken in such a way. So in control, so important, demanding respect. He sat tall on his chestnut horse, as it pranced back and forth in front of the other two._

_Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes. What had his father left him? A cocky out of lessens elf._

A sigh came from the dark haired elf, and his horse passed through the gates, a loud cheer coming from the crowd to see any rider that had returned with the king.

-)(-

Aragorn saw his wife, and Ellen, standing in the middle of the path. He watched as the blonde-headed woman scanned the remaining riders. Her eyes were frantically looking from one face to another. The king pulled Roros up next to them, and swiftly dismounted.

The young woman watched in horror as the gates closed, and the last face she saw was Daranth and not her husband. "Legolas…?" Aragorn listened as Ellen's voice came out in a half sob. Her hands were shaking, and it did not take long for Daranth to be at her side.

Seeing the woman was in good hands, the king pulled his own wife off to the side by gently touching her arm. Looking at the man with a worried face, Aragorn began to explain all that had happened. He told of every detail up to when the Mirkwood being was swallowed by the earth. "All that was left was this." He pulled out something from within his tunic. It was long and wrapped in a white cloth. Black spots appeared here and there along its length. Unwrapping in carefully, the man showed it to Arwen. The sight of Legolas' knife only made her gasp with sorrow, and fear.

After had had showed her the blade, was when they heard it. The wailing cries of Ellen as Daranth told her of her husband's fate. She sank into his shoulder and allowed the young elf to hold her. Grief was overwhelming the young woman, and Aragorn only watched with his own hurting grey eyes.

-)(-

The cavern walls were aglow with the orange light. It was natural, for the dragon constantly blew out fire to entertain himself. Small flames danced in his scaly hands, and then would dissipate into the air. A large sigh came from the massive creature as another day was passing by.

Finally, his assistant, came rushing into the chamber were he lay. Her dark eyes were glistened with worry, and blood stained the delicate fingers extending from the soft hands. "My lord, he is fading!" The news of their patient did not even phase the dragon. His eyes stayed their normal green, and Lord Dracovia merely rose to his feet. "We must hurry! Or he will not last must longer!" Minuialthel turned sharply and raced down a dark hallway. The light in the burning cavern dimmed as the dragon followed the mist maiden.

-)(-

Three days had passed since the elf prince had fallen into the pits of Mordor with the dragon lord. Immediately, he had the Lady of the Moor take care of his wounds. Unfortunately, this did not seem enough. Slowly, the prince's condition had worsened, and now it seemed he was on the edge of death.

"We are here!" Minuialthel dove into the room, and placed herself beside the Mirkwood elf. Legolas was located in a large healing room. The ceiling extended about fifty feet off the ground, where four yellow beams from the corners of the room met in the middle. The walls were glowing orange with the flames that lay behind them; they shimmered like tinted glass. One large stone table was in the center, and about twenty feet away from the large archway that was the door. Lord Dracovia barely fit his head under the door, but proudly lifted it full length once inside the room.

Once inside, Minuialthel felt for a pulse. There was one, but it was very faint. Blood leaked out of the wound in his shoulder from hitting a rock during his fall into the pits. Many bones were broken, including three ribs, one thigh, and both his hips; a small fracture had made its way onto the bottom of the elf's spine, nearly paralyzing him. Legolas' skin was turning a pale, death grey, and his hands began to feel cold. Short, shuddering breaths were all the noise he made.

The mist maiden looked with pleading eyes at her master. "Please, save him. You said you needed him!" In the past few days, the young elleth had grown to like the prince. When he stopped talking a few hours ago, she somehow felt lonely. Now, the magic of the dragon, was all that could save him.

However, the mighty beast just stood there, looking down upon the being on the table.

-)(-

It was to be that very day. The young woman did not want to wallow in her grief for too long before the funeral, so it was later that evening. Now, she stood in her room, blue eyes gazing out and across the city. The blade they had brought back was all that was to be buried, for it was all they had of her husband. Due to Ellen's sorrow, she thought it best if Adelina be under the care of the nurses for a while.

The sun was setting, streaking orange and pink across the sky. "I should go," still her feet did not move. Ellen of the Rose did want to be there, but her body would not take her. Every time the young woman tried to get up from her seat, her mind told her to sit once again. A sigh of anxiety escaped from her. Tears came to the diamond blue eyes, and memories flooded back.

"_So, what do you do here?"_

"_Well, being royal, I have a lot of duties. Usually overseeing cases in my father's court-"_

"_No, silly, I meant what do you do for entertainment!"_

"_Oh, well," the young prince pondered on what to say. What did he do for fun? There was not much time he had for his own needs; nevertheless, there was one thing he did every night before the sun set. "I visit the nursery a lot."_

_Ellen clasped her hands together, and leaned in closer to her new found lover, "You spend time taking care of children?" Legolas was startled at first, by the woman's reaction; then he was puzzled. Finally the elf answered her. "Well, not exactly." _

"Oh, Legolas!" the rest of the memory would not come to her, for sorrow entered her heart far too quickly whenever thinking of her husband. Choked sobs found their way out of her throat, and she thought nothing could take away the horrible grief that swelled inside her. For several minutes, Ellen sat there staring out at the world, tears and cries coming more willingly. Finally, a relief came to her aching heart.

_Knock, knock. _Not expecting visitors, Ellen jumped a bit at the sudden noise. Trying to hide the tears and cries, she wiped her eyes quickly with her hand, and then managed to choke out, "Co-come in!" Now matter what her effort, the young woman was unable to cover her dread. Still, the face that came through the door brought a small smile to her face.

-)(-

"I do not think she will be coming." Arwen stared at the window of the house, inside was a weeping Ellen. Turning away from the now almost golden city, the elleth looked into the sun's light. The other's that had come also looked off towards the land that had claimed the prince's life. A small sigh came from the younger elf, the dwarf was silent, the guard shifted uneasily, and the king wrapped his fingers into the thin one's of his wife's.

Keeping back tears, Aragorn looked towards the others, and then to the grave they had constructed. It was not in one of their burial halls, neither was it placed in a common resting place. Instead, the palace's garden, under an oak tree, a small grave was constructed. One polished stone slab lay beneath the oak. Carved into it were the words, "Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, prince of Mirkwood: FOREVER A FRIEND OF MIDDLE EARTH" On top of the black marble was a white cloth. Small black splotches could be seen, and a gold rim lined itself along the rim. Yet, if one were to look closely, they would not see a golden rim, but a line of golden vines, with ivy shaped leaves. Down the middle of this cloth, lay the blade that the prince had used to slay the dragon, and seal his fate.

All of the mourning wore white, a color of life.

Since Gimli and Holan did not know the elvish tongue, he spoke in a way they would understand, only adding a bit of Sindarin every other sentence. "Let us remember how he lived and not how he died…"

-)(-

The man walked over to the woman, and she stood up. "Thank-you," she whispered into his ear while giving him a warm embrace. "I really need someone right now." Ellen did not sit down, but instead walked out onto the small balcony. Mainley did not ask, but immediately followed her. The two stood side by side, and looked down into the garden where Legolas' grave was to be located. It was far away, but each of them could make out the tall oak tree.

Beside them, the sun was setting, and painting the marble with golden rays. After standing for a few moments, the innkeeper cleared his voice. "Ellen of the Rose, there is something I want you to know.."

-)(-

"He's dying! Oh, please Dracovia, do something!" the elf was no longer moving, nor did his chest rise up and down. The pulse beneath the elleth's fingers slowed, and eventually stopped. Realizing that the prince had finally let go of his life, Minuialthel began to cry, and held his hand in hers. "You did nothing," she managed to whisper.

It was true, the dragon had been contented to just stand and stare. He watched as the elf's face grew deathly pale, yet still remained calm. Unlike the mist maiden, whom was running back and forth trying to figure out what to do, Dracovia was not trying to save Legolas' life. "I did what I had to." His voice was deep and solemn.

With tear streaked eyes, the young elleth looked up at her master. Rage was flaming behind her eyes, and an almost snarl came to her lips. Finally, the dragon glared back at her, which made the elleth lower her gaze. "Now, I will do what I have to…" With a nudge of his nose, the mist maiden was pushed away from the dead body of the elf. "Let me do my work."

-)(-

"May he live in our hearts forever…" each held a flower in their hands. As the king ended his eulogy, each person present began to drop their rose onto the grave. Daranth carried a white rose, Gimli a pink one, Holan a yellow one, and Arwen placed her red rose down onto the stone. Moving away, they left Aragorn alone in the garden surround by a small stone wall.

Bending on his knees, the man began to cry once more. He wiped away his tears, and whispered a final farewell to his life long friend. "_Garo 'lass min themais gurth, Uir le vellon nîn_."

-)(-

The woman looked up at him with saddened eyes, "What is it?"

"I know your love for Prince Legolas is still strong, but…" how was he to ask her, "I have feelings for you as well."

-)(-

The dragon raised his golden wings, and they touched the tip of each wall. Gazing down upon the elf, his eyes turned into a deep swirling red. The Lady of the Moor suddenly grew frightened, as the room grew darker and darker. Eventually, there was nothing left to be seen.

-)(-

His rough hands held the last of the flowers in his hand. Gently, the man placed it unto the stone, and then stood to leave. His feet thudded softly against the green grass, and carried him out of the garden.

-)(-

"I love you Ellen, you are so perfect. Therefore, it pains me to see you suffer, and I must save you from such a fate. Forget all of your troubles, forget for a moment about Legolas. Forget the worries and pains o the world, and think of us. Think of me, and your daughter, think of what glorious life we can have," the man paused and looked at the young woman. Behind her eyes, she was trying to grasp all that Mainley was saying. Taking her hands in his, the man finished what he was saying, "Come away with me, to the mountains! I have a cabin up there. We can send Adelina down here for the harsh winters. Please, Ellen, do not abandon me for grief over the elven prince."

"I-I.." the woman was speechless; and for a few moments she was silent. Her descion was going to be hard to make. Nevertheless, she finally stated what she wanted.

-)(-

Darkness was pierced by light, and the body of the elf glowed. The red eyes of the dragon shone through the dark, and he looked down upon the dead body. In a deep, commanding voice, the dragon spoke words no creature could understand. They were that of a lost race, a race of the dragons. Now the magic laid within them spread into the body of the elf.

Minuialthel watched in amazement as the body of the elf rose into the air. Slowly, Legolas' body glowed with a red searing light. Then, the light was shut out, the room grew dark, and silence was all that could be heard.

-)(-

A black rose laid on top of the grave.

Ellen of the Rose looked into the man's deep brown eyes, and spoke the words he had wanted to hear. "I will go with you to the mountains."

Through the darkness came the last of the dragon's words. They signaled the end of the spell, but the beginning of a new life,

"_I vudas al-garnen."_

-)(-

THE END

* * *

**OoOOooOOoxXxoOOooOOoo**

**

* * *

**

_Thank-you to all who have reviewed up to 1/4/07:_

_(In no particular order)_

easymac

StarLight9

Superelfie

Kerigan - to your reviews I say, "Thank-you, and I am glad you enjoyed the story. Hopefully, you will also enjoy the sequal, and the prequal! Oh, and Ellen does have a bit of feelings for Mainley, just not as strong as she has them for Legolas."

luanee

leggy9591

Calenlass Greenleaf

_(Looking for translations? Keep going)_

Navaer LalaithKalisona

Terra

Bloddy Mary

Mirkwoods Elven Phatom13

obssesed elf

Red- to your review I say, no it would most likely be your blood (I have reasons if you want to know why) Plus, you will not have to worry about showing up on my doorstep, for there is going to be a sequal.

Niveusfatum- to your review I say, "I am glad you enjoyed the story, and hope you will like the sequal as well. Please keep reading, and let me know what you think."

_That is everyone who has reviewed so far. Anyway, I do hope you liked this chapter as much as the last. Please post your reviews, and I will reply to anonymous reviews in the first chapter of the sequal: Of the Soul. (summaries on my profile)_

_**Translations:**_

_Garo 'lass min themais gurth - _May you find joy in the halls of death

_Uir le vellon nîn _- forever you are my friend

_I vudas al-garnen - _Your work is not yet done

(not literal meanings)

_Translations curitous of: _

**Navaer Lalaith: If not for her, there would be no ending! **

Got it? Good.

Your Author,

Marlo

Read on...


End file.
